Captive of the Dark
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: Daisuke's life isn't easy, especially during his senior year of highschool. It only gets more complicated when Dark knocks out Krad only to have him not transform And decides he can't leave his poor ice angel in the cold. SatxDai DarkxKrad COMPLETED
1. Enter our hero ErrAntihero

Okay, This is my first D N Angel fiction so I hope y'all like it.

CH 1 Introducing our hero- Umm…Antihero,

Throughout history, works of art have been stolen under mysterious circumstances…said by some to be the work of "Phantom" thieves… Others dismiss it as a mere myth. But in this country, the stories are all too true. The name of this mysterious thief? "Dark." And his true identity? No one knows…

My high school entrance exams, to my surprise I passed with flying colors. Why would this surprise me so much? Well, you could say I have an interesting night life which doesn't leave much time to study, or you could say I have an ancient spirit residing within my body which much to and against my advantage happens to be quite a history buff- Don't call him an ancient spirit though, he won't admit it but it hurts his feelings.

Either way, it worked to my advantage by getting me into a high school all the way across town. One that only accepted top scorers. It worked to my disadvantage because none of my friends could get in. And it was far away enough that my mother figured the commute was too long to remain at home. Thus, with the Niwa family's mysteriously acquired wealth, she got me an apartment. And there I've stayed for two years, alone- well, unless you count Dark.

Well, only one other person made it into my high school. Well, only one person had the grades to. Hiwatari Satoshi. That's right, my rival, host to the insane blonde ice demon Krad. Aka the detective who's been trying to catch me since eighth grade. Luckily, or unluckily I can't decide, but in freshman year we had no classes together. But this is Senior year, I'm eighteen, and not nearly so lucky.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark's eternal grin remained even as he jumped off the roof of the Museum only to just barely be caught by Wiz who jerked a bit under the strain of the weight of thief and the statue he'd stolen.

__

"Ah! Dark! That was way too close!" shouted his host from that cozy little corner of his mind.

"What's the matter Daisuke?" asked Dark tauntingly. "Are you angry because it's a school night?"

__

"Well I might like to show up to my first day of senior year intact yes!"

"Relax, it doesn't look like creepy bastard and Krad decided to show up tonight," he replied.

__

"…And that **doesn't** worry you?"

It seemed Daisuke's fears were very well qualified because at that moment the angelic demon of light descended on them from above. Dark barely managed to dodge as the roof tiles cracked on the impact of the ice demon. "A bit slow tonight Dark," said the blonde angel, "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"Not at all!" replied Dark with a grin. "In fact I was beginning to think you'd stood me up!"

Krad narrowed his cool blue eyes at Dark before lunging forward. Dark lunged forward as well scowling with irritation at his arch rival. _"Dark! Remember Satoshi!"_

Dark growled before veering to step behind Krad, gather his fists together and slam them on the back of Krad's neck. "Wiz!" he called.

The transformed figure of Satoshi could only glare as Dark flew away into the night. "You planned to kill him Krad," he said accusingly.

__

"Don't I always? My Hiwatari,"

"You actually released me when I called this time," commented Satoshi not bothering to repeat that he belonged to no one, least of all Krad.

__

"…It's November 11th."

"…And this means what?" asked Satoshi quirking a brow at the confusing idiosyncrasies of the quirky homicidal blonde.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"It's your birthday?" asked Daisuke in shock. "How can you even remember your birthday?! Were you even born?"

__

"Yes I was born!" Dark replied snappishly.  
"Well I'm sorry, but you're kind of…" Daisuke shook his head as he searched for words. "Old,"

__

"Hey! I have the body of a nineteen year old boy- Two technically,"

"I'm only eighteen," corrected Daisuke. "But happy birthday nonetheless,"

__

"Thanks…YAWN! I'm tired…."

"I don't see why," said Daisuke dryly. "Once we got ten miles from home you switched back into me."

But there was no answer, save a snore. Daisuke sighed and began pulling out his school supplies for the next day.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" cried Daisuke as he ran to school. He may have an apartment close to the school, but the closest one he could find was a mile away. "I'm in Soooo much trouble!" he cried as he ran and slid open the door and ran in panting. Everyone in the class room stared at him including the teacher who observed him from behind shiny glass frames.

"I'm glad to see you decided to show up, Niwa Daisuke,"

The girls all giggled at the new arriver. Daisuke had grown up quite a bit in the past few years. He'd allowed his red hair to grow out a bit- or Dark had at least, by transforming every time they were supposed to go to the barber's shop. It had made him look pretty cool apparently. His face had narrowed a bit, his body had grown slender and tall. But his eyes, his innocent red eyes had stayed the same.

"Gomen nasai sensei!" he said flushing with embarrassment.

"Enough, take your seat in front of Hiwatari Satoshi, Hiwatari raise your hand."

Satoshi, after a slight hesitation raised his hand. Though he need not have. Satoshi, as always, was around a head taller than Daisuke with his neatly cut blue hair, beautiful piercing blue eyes, and a slender but muscled build comparable to only that of Dark and Krad themselves.

__

"No way in hell!" protested Dark. _"Creepy bastard will strangle you from behind!"_

Despite a mild sense of apprehension and Dark's warnings Daisuke walked to his seat not noticing the girls giggling and commenting on the two hottest guys in class sitting near each other and how the back corner was eye candy central.

!!!!!!!!!!!

__

"The wing master!" growled Krad inside Satoshi's mind.

__

"Not now!" growled Satoshi in their mind. _"It's Dark we're after! Not Daisuke!"_

"Ah! But they're one and the same like you and I my pet,"

"We're not the same!"

"Um…Hello Satoshi-kun," said Daisuke uncertainly recognizing the uncertain look in Satoshi's eyes that in his own eyes usually meant an argument with one's alter ego.

Satoshi's eyes shot up to his taking him aback a little. "Ah- Niwa-" he said quickly.

"Niwa and Hiwatari, are you willing to allow me to begin today's lesson?" asked the teacher sharply.

"Ah- Gomen-" began Daisuke right before the teacher pinned him with a death glare.

"I have a feeling you'll be saying that a lot this year." with that he turned back to their English lessons.

!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke didn't know how to feel when he found out that Satoshi and he had the exact same schedules. All he knew was that when physical education came around and their lockers were next to each other he became mildly nervous.

His was right in the corner next to the wall. In other words, when he was done changing he had to walk through that small space next to Satoshi to leave the locker room- or wait until Satoshi was damn well ready to leave.

And today that seemed like it would be quite a while. When the last boy left the locker room Daisuke was ready to try and slip by Satoshi when he found himself pinned to the wall

__

"What the-" protested Dark.

"Satoshi-kun?" asked Daisuke in shock.

"I heard how Dark plans to steal the Kumiho Locket tonight. And I'd advise him not to. Krad doesn't feel all that merciful today."

And with just that explanation he was gone. Leaving both Daisuke and Dark in shock.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

"Dark! Why are we going so early? And after a warning like that?!" asked Daisuke as they flew over the rooftops. But today Dark wasn't smirking, instead a scowl was plastered to his face.

"Why? Because of that warning!"

__

"But that doesn't make any damned sense!"

"You'll see…He'll see…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi headed past the police to the room with the locket where he would sit alone. There was no access but one door and a skylight, and both were heavily guarded. Krad had been infuriated at his warning and thus left him very much alone without conversation- as if it were some type of punishment.

But Krad's morbid talk of killing Dark the night before had made Satoshi's decision the moment the last boy left the locker room and he'd darted out before Krad decided to make an emergence on the confused red head.

Thoughts of this clouded his mind as he entered the room with the several warnings of the police officers there. He had to go in alone because only he knew how to overstep the lasers within so as not to set off the alarms. When Dark came he would set the alarms off on purpose- supposively.

Actually when Dark came- and he was well assured the arrogant thief probably would, it was likely to become an airborne battle so the stupid lasers wouldn't matter.

When he walked in carefully avoiding the lasers until he got to the middle of the room where there were none, he stopped furtively. It was silent. He at least expected to hear the guards on the roof. Gripped by an ominous premonition he turned around.

He let out a yelp of pain as he was borne roughly to the ground by a slightly larger figure only to have his arms yanked behind his back. Suddenly he heard the click of handcuffs. "Get off me you bastard!" he snapped.

"How do you like it?" asked Dark smirking as he quickly rolled the boy over and straddled him. "Daisuke may be willing to put up with your bullshit, but I'm not."

The eyes he looked into were not blue, but a brilliant and furious gold. "Get off me!" roared Krad struggling against the cuffs, but to no avail. It felt as if they were charmed.

"Well well, fancy meeting you here!" said Dark smirking as the angelic ice demon struggled beneath him pointlessly.

"I'll kill you!" growled Krad.

"For some strange reason that doesn't encourage me to release you," said Dark smirking. "Doesn't this remind you of the past Krad? You should know, after all these hundreds of years, that you won't ever defeat me. And I'll always end up on top, though, you didn't used to mind that."

Krad growled and ceased struggling for a moment right before spitting in the dark angel's face. He was sincerely surprised by the hard slap that followed. Dark himself seemed shocked. He stared at his offending hand before looking to the reddened cheek of the golden haired angel beneath him and the eyes that had turned a dull and docile blue. "…Complete your intentions…Thief. But rest assured I will kill you." he said flatly.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized precisely what the demon thought his intentions were. "Look at me." he said. "Look at me!" he growled forcing the blonde to look at him. "I would never force you to my bed. I'd sooner kill you than break you!"

"Forgive me for my misconceptions seeing as on a norm you flaunt your honor!" sneered Krad. Dark growled at the audacity of the infuriating blonde beauty. Krad was fairly certain the thief wouldn't kill him because his host wouldn't allow it, but what came next was no less unpredictable.

He found his lips caught in a rough bruising kiss which wouldn't end at his protests and didn't even end at his bite which only ended in a responding bite which made him yelp in pain before Dark pulled back. "You bastard!" he screamed infuriated.

Dark grabbed his face roughly. "You forget yourself and your situation Krad! I won't rape you, but like I said I don't intend to put up with you or your host's bullshit!"

With that, Dark and the locket were gone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What were you thinking Dark?" snapped Daisuke for the umpteenth time that night.

__

"You heard my explanation!" Dark growled back. _"Besides, whatever that homicidal blonde got he brought upon himself!"_

"What about Satoshi? How is it going to be for him to have to go to the officers to get those cuffs removed? Did you ever consider that?"

__

"That's not my concern."

"You're so selfish sometimes!" growled Daisuke. From that comment on Dark wouldn't reply having retreated deep into Daisuke's mind to sulk. And Daisuke could only wonder and worry over a certain beautiful bluenette.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mr. Hiwatari? Mr. Hiwatari? Absent…Does anyone know where Mr. Hiwatari lives so he might be provided with his homework?" asked the teacher impatiently.

Despite Dark's screams of protest Daisuke reluctantly raised his hand. "I do sir."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

"I must say Daisuke, I knew you weren't bright, but this is ridiculous!"

"This is my fault for not stopping you." replied Daisuke as he toted the books to the apartment complex. "I have to do something about it." he said as he looked at the building and up into the dark window that he happened to know belonged to Satoshi.

__

"It's also going to be your turn when he snaps your neck and your mom has to have another son to continue the Niwa blood line,"

Daisuke gulped nervously as he knocked on the door- only to have it creek open slowly.

"That's Creepy." _"That's Creepy."_

Despite his agreement with his alter ego Daisuke walked in the room silently. Very silently. Despite the fact that he was known for possessing as much clumsiness as Dark did stealth, people often forget that he too was trained to be a thief. But unlike at his house there were no trap doors, electrified door knobs, lasers, or disappearing floors. Only an eerie silence.

"Satoshi?"

__

"…Crap. Run Daisuke!"

Knowing better than to ignore his alter ego when he used that tone of thought, Daisuke turned to run.

There was a thump and a clatter as the books and the school supplies clattered to the floor. Daisuke peered up into cool golden eyes in fear.

He'd met Krad in person a few times, but never so unexpectedly. That may have been the reason he was too frightened to concentrate, and more than too frightened to transform. Especially when that smirk came to Krad's face drowning out all of Dark's cries and warnings as the homicidal blonde pinned him to the wall. "Why, if it isn't the wing master! And all grown up! It's been a while since I've seen you through anything but my Hiwatari's eyes! I suppose I can see why you merit a mild bit of his attention. But not nearly so much as you take," he said gently putting his hand on the smaller boys throat.

Daisuke closed his eyes and turned his head. For some reason Krad seemed impossibly tall. True, Satoshi was near the same height, but Satoshi had never used it to tower over him or used his entire body to pin him to a wall.

In fact, because of Krad's close vicinity, Daisuke might have blushed- had the situation allowed any thought on his raging teenage hormones. "Kr- Krad-" he sputtered. "Dark didn't mean-"

He was cut off as Krad lifted him by the throat so his feet dangled off the floor. The angelic ice demon smiled. "Oh but you don't know what he meant! On that I can't fault you, how could you know? The plain fact of the matter is however, both you and Dark have become quite a nuisance to me,"

Daisuke's bright eyes went dim as the air left him all too quickly for his taste. Even his hold on Krad's wrist and fingers began to slacken. And even as all went dark he saw the blonde hair slowly shorten into a familiar blue.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Thief of Stolen kisses

Maja ( )- Yeah! For some reason when it reformatted it as an HTML Document it took out all my separators. They looked like this , but for some reason it took them all out.

Silver Tears- melts at Dark's bishie look before running off to save the very flattering reviewer Noooo! Krad don't hurt her! She actually likes my story!

Aden- Goes and cooks up more Yaoi (mmm, Yaoi goodness)

Mizuko- O.o Okay.

Phalken- whimpers in fear

Yuki-chu- runs to write more- can you say cliffy?!

Black boots and blue eyes- grins flattered

Kelbora- Thankies! Here's the update!

Lenora- Cries Krad! Lenora hit me! Krad glares angry that someone hurt the little author before she could write a yaoi scene

Fireandflames- Thankies, to be honest I'm only an amateur yaoi writer, but I figure you can write anything if you write well enough.

Luce- Lol, glad to update soon. I was just thinking how much I wanted another review and then your review popped up! Because of this I'll try to finish by tonight!

CH 2- Thief of stolen Kisses

Satoshi gasped as he forced his way to take over the body. Immediately he sought control of his limbs and after a second dropped the smaller boy. "Daisuke!" he cried as the other boy fell to the floor coughing. He leaned down to help him but he quickly retreated to a corner in fear holding up his hand in warning.

Satoshi held back only because he'd guessed that if he took a step closer Daisuke might transform into the violet eyed master thief on accident.

But underlying the startled gaze was a thick film of fear. True, Daisuke had known Satoshi was strong, he had to be to be able to hold down Dark. But he hadn't known he'd been able to do what he'd just done. He'd held him up by the throat for at least seven seconds- only making use of one hand. And somewhere in his mind he had to wonder about the delay before the drop.

He tried to convince himself it had been Krad refusing to release the body, but there was another part of his mind with refused to agree with logic. That's what had forced him to retreat to the corner and bid that Satoshi not come any closer.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke slowly, staying far away enough to ensure the smaller boy's piece of mind. But it was hard to hold your distance when you had one of the most beautiful creatures you'd ever seen alone in your apartment.

He had to be honest, he'd never expected Dark to allow his pretty young host anywhere near his apartment alone, and with good reason. That dark red hair, the pale skin, the beautiful long lashes, the beautiful round eyes. His innocence alone prompted the greatest evil, temptation.  
Daisuke of course didn't know this, he didn't know how girls looked at him…How boys and men looked at him. And he certainly didn't know how Satoshi looked at him.

All he knew now was that he was frightened of Satoshi and with good reason. Despite his better judgment and a mild sense of guilt Satoshi moved forward and pulled Daisuke up allowing the smaller boy to rest his slender frame against his smiling as he hugged the boy in guise of a helping hand. He didn't know how he could feel so good yet so vial at the same time.

"…I apologize Niwa-kun. You can imagine Krad wasn't pleased with Dark's little trick. Thus, he was ready to take it out on you,"

He nodded as he coughed, "Hai, the trick Hiwatari-kun, I came to apologize for it, if it affected you, and to bring you your homework,"

Satoshi looked at the scattered papers and books. "Gomen." he repeated as he picked up what was his homework along with Daisuke's supplies as well. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

__

"No way in hell creepy bastard! Let me at him!"

"I'd like that thanks," said Daisuke.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They walked along in an oddly comfortable silence. Satoshi hadn't even made it an issue who would carry what, he carried all of Daisuke's stuff.

Everything was comfortable that is, until Daisuke put his fingers to a purple bruise on his throat. He jerked his hand away quickly.

"…What will you tell your mother?"

Daisuke looked at him in shock. He hadn't thought the detective would notice. "Ah? Oh, I'll just tell her Krad did it before I could transform into Dark,"

Satoshi thought about it before nodding. "…Are you…is Dark going to come tonight? We got a notice at the museum, I just think it would be best if Krad were avoided after that."

"Hmm, I don't want him to," said Daisuke sadly, "But he does what he likes." said Daisuke sticking his hands in his pockets.

Satoshi snickered and shook his head. "Don't I know how that is… I'm sorry Daisuke."

"Stop apologizing. I haven't got anything to forgive you for." said Daisuke. Nonetheless, Hiwatari's head was still lowered in shame. He wanted to comfort him so much. He found himself approaching Satoshi and standing on his toes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi knew Daisuke was approaching him but he figured it was to retrieve his things. When he looked up however, he found himself kissing the little redhead. It was a sweet chaste kiss, immediately his arms tensed on the books in his longing to wrap them around Daisuke and deepen the kiss.

Daisuke drew back as Satoshi leaned forward, a red tinge gracing his cheeks as he withdrew from the kiss slowly. "Gomen!" he sputtered taking his books. "Gomen!" he said backing up. "Gomen Nasai!" he called as he ran into his yard and into the house.

Satoshi's face was blank with shock as Krad shoved at his subconscious in an attempt to switch bodies but Satoshi held strong. "…Well," he said smiling.

He took off his sweater and tossed it nonchalantly over his shoulder as he walked away. "Well, well, well, well, well," he murmured. Daisuke's first kiss had been chaste, but he had initiated it. This opened up so many interesting options, he smiled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke walked into his room ignoring Dark's screams and threats to tell his mother as his blush refused to leave and his fingers went to his lips. He knew for a fact that if Satoshi hadn't wanted him to kiss him he could have shoved him away easily.

His innocent smile widened. "Wow."

__

"Wow my ass! I can't believe you kissed creepy bastard! I mean, he could have raped you!"

Daisuke simply rolled his eyes. "…I can't believe he actually kissed me back!" he murmured with glee.

Dark was silent for a moment before speaking up, voice heavy with cynicism. _"I don't see why you're so happy, it's him that should be happy. He's no catch,"_

"He kissed me." repeated Daisuke allowing himself to fall back on his bed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad had been blessedly quiet of late. Satoshi looked about the trap he'd set up for Dark. There was a chance that Dark could simply knock out all the guards and make his own path, but it was most likely that that he'd take the roof, and that's where Satoshi waited.

He stood calmly, two sets of hand cuffs up his sleeves. He was still trying not to smirk. Not only had he gotten to kiss Daisuke, but Daisuke had initiated it. He walked to the edge of the roof .

__

"…The wing master will pay for that stolen kiss."

"You can't steal what's willingly given." said Satoshi coldly. His whole body shivered at Krad's possessive rage washing over his body. "Just accept it Krad, you say I'm yours. Though I disagree, I'll tell you right now. The winged master as you call him, is mine."

Krad was perfectly silent at this, but a chuckling sounded from out of his body. He turned to glare at Dark Mousy himself. "Really creepy bastard? Confident aren't we?"

"Dark." he growled. Immediately he had a set of hand cuffs in his hand. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

Dark immediately got a dark look on his face. Satoshi was surprised that Krad hadn't come out. When Dark made a uncharacteristic fast approach he swung out with the handcuffs and a fist ready to cuff the thief in both senses of the words- once again however he found the cuff attached to his own wrist. Before the thief could bind both of his wrists together he clicked it shut on the same wrist so it hung uselessly off one arm before swinging the second set at Dark.

Dark was so surprised by this turn of events that he jerked back before kicking out and knocking the cuffs out of Satoshi's hand. Satoshi narrowed his gaze making the thief think that he had something else up his sleeve. This is why he was surprised when Satoshi darted off in the direction of the discarded handcuffs. He grinned having never seen the detective run away before.

"Uh uh!" he said darting after the detective.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi knew he should continue aggressively attacking the Thief so the thief would take off running as usual. But something told him that if he could only cuff him…Things would be different…

He took off running to the cuffs his long legs taking him closer and closer to his goal- until something slammed into the back of them causing him to buckle.

He let out a yelp as his chin slammed against the pavement he scrambled for the cuffs that were just within his grasp- only to feel himself dragged back and straddled by an amused Phantom thief.

"Uh uh uh," said Dark, genuinely amused by the strange behavior of the detective. As a norm he would never have considered toying with the detective like this. But when the whole kiss situation had occurred with Daisuke the strangest thing had happened. In Dark's eyes, the Hiwatari had been strangely enough humanized in his mind.

As Dark pulled the youth below him, Satoshi clawed at the textured roof trying to reach the handcuffs. Dark was almost surprised at how easily he could control the youth.

"Get off me you bastard!" screamed Satoshi in a panicked voice. Dark raised a brow sensing that this wasn't an unfamiliar fear to the slender bluenette, but regarding a Hikari's feelings wasn't the highest priority on his list of things to do so he grabbed the boy's wrists pinning them above his head and basing his weight on the boy's back. "Get off! Get off!" he shouted jerking around underneath Dark. Dark simply stayed silent smirking until the boy stayed still, panting, his heart beating so clearly through his back.

"Get the hell off me Dark!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Why should I do that? The way I see it I'm returning yours and Krad's favor, you two strangle Daisuke, and I make you extremely uncomfortable." said Dark smirking at the boy's pointless struggle. If he'd known picking on Hiwatari was this much fun he would have begun doing this long ago.

It was when the blue hair began to grow into long blonde locks he knew that Krad had decided it was far beyond time to emerge.

He had to put quite a bit more effort into holding down Krad than he did with the Hiwatari and after quite a bit of curse littered rolling he found a glaring Krad pinned beneath him. "This is becoming an all too common occurrence!" growled Krad trying to push his wrists off the ground.

"I can't say I'm unpleased with this turn of events." said Dark raising a brow as he looked Krad over impertinently.

"Get off!" growled Krad gathering energy in his left hand. Dark shivered it always seemed to him that Krad's energy was so cold it burned. Suddenly he had the strangest urge.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad glared at Dark as his energy gathered for a hit. It was then that Dark gave him the strangest look and Krad tensed not being able to read the look. Suddenly Dark leaned down and all energy dissipated from Krad's hold. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly jerking under dark but to no avail.

Dark was nuzzling his neck.

"Mmm, you're cold. Soooo cold,"

Krad sucked in a gasp as wondrous warmth ran through his body in an all too familiar sensation of bliss. It served however to remind him of another feeling. Loss.

"No…No!" he snapped struggling under Dark who simply stayed still allowing his weight to fall and his full body to blanket Krad's.

"Why does it have to be so complicated now?" he murmured.

Krad stayed perfectly still hoping his feigned disinterest would annoy the thief into leaving…Just like it used to. He stared at Dark emotionlessly. "Those days are over Dark."

"Why? Because we have masters? I remember when we used to be our own masters. I miss it. Don't you?" he asked coolly.

So coolly that Krad actually winced at the tone. Dark sat up and stood above him. He peered down at the stoic angel who was still at a disadvantage. The blond locks that spread around his beautiful body like the halo of a demon.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured

Krad jerked back jumping to his feet and stumbling a bit until he gained his full balance. "Stop it!"

"But I can't. You're beautiful Krad. You always have been," he said reaching out and clutching a strand of blonde hair. He sniffed in the scent of it before grabbing Krad's hair near his face, pulling him forward, and initiating a bruising kiss.

Krad struggled growling at the contact, pulling back like a dog on a short leash. But Dark refused to feel guilt. He was, after all, a thief. It also eased his conscience when Krad pulled back his fist slamming an energy ball into his ribs.

Dark yelped and bit down on Krad's lip allowing his ribs to absorb the cooling shock as he delivered sinful heat into Krad's body.

Suddenly he jerked back as he took off along the rooftops chased by a furious Krad and with youthful smirk on his face. "Nyah! Chase me all you want Krad but you can't take back pride or stolen kisses!" he taunted.

He was shocked naturally when the edge of the building he planned to jump on crumbled below his feet and an enraged Krad got all too close.

"Wiz! Now!" he called. Suddenly his weight was jerked up as the little transforming rabbit caught him in mid air and took off with him. When he was forced to doge another energy blast however he realized if he wanted to get himself back to Daisuke's in one piece he would need to fight back.

Without really looking back he turned and shot an energy blast at Krad. His eyes widened as the blonde angelic demon let out a piercing cry as his body shot downwards to the ground. "WIZ!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke looked about himself. It wasn't the first time he'd transformed in here. The vault. Naturally he couldn't keep all the stolen artifacts at his own home, so there was a vault around ten miles away underground in the woods. He'd only look about a bit in awe before going home.

He had a good reason to pause now though, mainly because when he'd transformed he'd been weighted down by a certain unconscious homicidal blonde resting peacefully in his arms.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" he said jerking back and nearly dropping the blonde. "DARK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

__

"Look, Daisuke, I can explain-"

"You'd damn well better! I may have kissed Satoshi but I didn't kidnap him!"

__

"I had to!" insisted Dark_ "How would you like it if the cops found Krad, took him to some lab for testing, and all of a sudden your dear little Hiwatari-kun wakes up in a test tube huh? I was thinking in their best interest,"_

"That may be true! But what are we gonna do?" cried Daisuke.

__

"It's okay, the magic of the artifacts can't be used in this vault, in fact no magic can be used in this vault. Nothing can be removed from it unless by our hands…including people."

REVIEWS!


	3. Wake up call baby!

Kloudy Reinfall- O.o goes and types next piece

Lenora- Ha! I knew Vegeta would run from Dark and Krad- Or start a supremely dirty yaoi scene…

Kelbora- Krad-sama is okay- I think… pokes with stick

A pill- Glad you likeys! .

CerseiTear- evilly laughs with you

Luce- Damned right they look good together! drools

Spencerblaze- Yeah I know the feeling, I've never been good at PWP, though I'll probably take a shot at it one day, this will have a plot.

Silvertears (Aka one of my most fav reviewers ever)- pants and gives ST the thumbs up No prob, I needed the exercise anyways. Dark and Krad glare at her. Dark pokes adolescent in ribs. "Not really, whenever you write you resort to a diet of ramen noodles and apple juice." 0.o Don't make fun of my eating habits, look at yours! (points to Krad) screaming is heard in the distance as author runs from Dark and Krad

Alice-1103- Update! Coming up! . -

NaGami cabAsa- Thankies! .

Atealia- grins More soon!

Chrispy Bob- Kicks you.

Fireandflames- Hai, but the rating will actually be raised soon. I'm glad that you're enjoying it, but the yaoi content of these past two chapters has been relatively low.

Me- Okay!

Yo all! This isn't my fav chappy, but it needs to be written for transition, I assure you all that comes after this will be waaaaaaaaaaaay better than this!

CH3 Dreams of transition

Krad groaned in pain feeling like he had hangover to the tenth degree. It'd been a long time since he'd felt anything remotely like this so without really thinking about it he allowed himself to switch back into Satoshi- allowing him to feel the hangover-esque feeling while he fell back asleep in the corner of the teenager's mind.

Satoshi in turn woke groaning at the headache. He however opened his pretty blue eyes realizing upon regaining his body that he wasn't on his lumpy couch, keeled uncomfortably over his desk, or shivering on top of his blankets on his bed. He'd immediately come to the conclusion that he wasn't in his room at all, and one glance about proved that.

He appeared to be in a treasury of sorts filled with all sorts of artworks, jewelry, statues, paintings- All of them Hikari works. And he was in the middle of it all, in a room with no doors. He jumped up and looked about panicked. He was in a room filled with all the artifacts the dark thief had stolen. "This cannot be good." he said putting a hand to his spinning head.

"No, it can't. What am I going to do with you?" muttered Dark. He spun around surprised to see the Phantom thief behind him.

"Get back!" he growled.

Dark simply put his hands up and obliged. "I don't want to hurt you, this isn't your fault- well, it is because you're a creepy little bastard who likes Daisuke, but it's Krad's fault too, and you're not Krad."

"Where am I?" he said looking about to make sure he hadn't missed any exits.

Dark knew exactly what the Hikari was doing and sat down in an enchanted armchair. "Oh yeah, magnificent idea, why don't I tell _you_ where I hid all my treasure. Fantastic idea, choose another question kid."

"_Your_ treasure? More like the Hikari treasure!" he growled in a low voice.

"Hm, what's this? Family pride? Did someone miss out on take your son to work day? I don't see why you give a damn, as long as I have them here no one can use them,"

"Why am I here?" asked Satoshi glaring with narrowed blue eyes.

"Well to be honest, I did this for your sake. When you and Krad fell unconscious, you didn't transform,"

Satoshi frowned as he paused to comprehend this. He couldn't remember him and Krad ever being both knocked unconscious at the same time so it was comprehendible that they wouldn't change back, and it would take a lot of explaining if the cops caught Krad, they might even, in their foolishness, mistake him for Dark.

"Why am I here?" he repeated again.

"Stop looking at me like that!" growled Dark. "I'm not Daisuke, I don't want to jump you. I prefer blondes anyways,"

For the first time in his adolescent life, Hikari Satoshi's face turned beet red. "N- Ne- NANI?!"

Dark burst out laughing as he nearly fell off his perch. "Oh don't tell me you two are still in denial, kids these days," he muttered. "Welp! Either way, I've got to go," he said cheerily.

"I want to talk to Daisuke!" snapped Satoshi.

"He's sleeping," said Dark waving him off.

"Well wake him up!" demanded Satoshi practically jogging to keep up with Dark's stride.

"Hmm, lemme think, no."

"Dark!" snapped Satoshi. "Dark!"

That time Dark stopped. That hadn't been Satoshi. He turned around to dodge a fist. He caught Krad's arm and twisted it behind his back. "No magic in here Krad, none at all. So if you want to fight me here, remember, you actually have to rely on your skill. And I'd say, without your ice energy, you're sorely outclassed," said Dark with a triumphant smile on his face. To be honest he'd been trying to get the little bluenette to transform for a while now.

"I want out Dark. You know I hate being locked up,"

"Then you should tell your little host to stop trying to lock me up." said Dark grabbing Krad's other wrist and pressing him up against the wall with his own body, nuzzling at his neck.

"What are you doing- Stop it!" said Krad his face flushing despite his words.

"You know…You are considered one of the Hikari artwork, I don't know why I didn't consider stealing you earlier," he murmured pressing his lips to Krad's.

Krad couldn't help it, it wasn't in his instinct to not take what he wanted. He kissed back with the same ferocity as Dark. He wanted to run his hands through the dark violet locks, but he couldn't because Dark was still holding his hands back. "Dark," he murmured. Dark let out a sigh and leaned his head on Krad's shoulder.

"We can't do this not again. It can only end badly. Like last time." Krad said calmly.

"…Are you telling me that you could still fight, after all this? Because I can't." muttered Dark. "It was a mistake, a mistake made over one hundred years ago. Can't we let it go?"

Krad jerked his wrists out of Dark's hold savagely before shoving him back. "Let it go? You may have forgotten all that passed that night Dark! But I never will!"

He turned his face. He couldn't use his magic. He couldn't leave. All he could do was get into a hand to hand fight with Dark, and that would take too long and most likely just end up with them kissing. Dark had always admired his prowess during a fight. But when it came to hand to hand combat Dark was the better fighter, when it came to using magic Krad was the better fighter.

This vault was half real, half magic, Dark's realm. Were they in Krad's, Dark would be the helpless one. He scowled. "So what the hell's the idea of this? You can't intend to keep me in this vault, the wing master wouldn't stand for my host being locked up for the rest of his young life."

Dark frowned, in all honesty he hadn't thought this through, he smiled nonetheless. "We should start over."

"What?"

"Start over, we're going to be around for a while this time." said Dark with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Krad suspiciously.

"Well," mused Dark, "Do you recall the prophesy about the wing master making his first love come to fruitation?"

"Yes, when the wing master makes his first love happen." said Krad with a frown. "It happens every time,"

"Ah, but note a key word here. First."

"…What?"

"Daisuke fell out of love with his first love. It'll never happen. In all honesty. I think he's in love with your host."

"…Nani?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deep in his consciousness, Daisuke floated through a pool of swirling blue ice, but he wasn't cold. His red eyes opened, expressionless to view another expressionless face. Satoshi.

"Sa-"

"Daisuke." he interrupted.

"Where-"

He flinched as their feet touched what seemed to be solid ground and his stomach twisted in knots and he nearly fell to his knees only to be caught by Satoshi who glared into the distance at an unfamiliar figure. "Stay behind me Daisuke." he commanded shoving the smaller boy behind him. Daisuke obeyed but stood on his toes to peer at the other person . He gasped in shock at the figure.

Before them there was a female who's physical prowess could only be compared to that of Dark and Krad's, and he had the immediate sense that this creature was first of all not human and second of all somehow connected to Dark and Krad.

She was around six feet tall, with a perfect body, pale skin, black hair that flowed in shining cascades to her ankles about her shoulders and back, a small perfect face with pert full lips, rosy cheeks, and large, deep, beautiful, black eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Satoshi standing up straighter in hopes of shielding the smaller boy. He actually had an idea but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Hello wing masters," she said smiling sweetly bowing slightly at the waist, "Wing master Hikari," she peered about. "Wing master Niwa,"

Daisuke looked on entranced right before Satoshi moved once again blocking out his view. "Your name. It seems you have ours already," he asked hostilely.

"Well now, that seems fair," she said smiling at him in amusement. "I am Cadell, keeper of balance,"

"…Cadell," hissed Satoshi. "Go back to the void you were vanished to! There's no need for you here!"

"Oh master, that's not a nice thing to say," she said in amusement. "Besides, even if you have the right to vanish me, you haven't the strength, your magic is strong but crude and unpracticed."

"What do you want? Where are we? And why?" he asked glaring.

"Why, you're in the void you speak of, I haven't been freed yet, but we're quite close. I've even chosen a host of my own, just like the boys," she said cheerily. It was then that Daisuke noted something a tad darker behind her voice. "And guess what, after all you Niwa and Hikari did to keep me bound, it's you! You that would free me! I found it ironic and refreshing!"

"What do you mean?" asked Satoshi coldly.

"Well now, interesting story that, the last time I was freed- Well then, I'm sure Dark and Krad told you about that," she said shaking her head.

"Perhaps…Enlighten us,"

"They didn't!" she said in delight. "Well that's interesting. I believe I'll release you now, but I want you to pass my message on to Dark and Krad. My chains are lose. And I'll be free soon because all things must run their course for balance for the intactness of this world!"

With that they began to fade out, Satoshi grabbing onto Daisuke and Daisuke holding on in turn as the world was flooded in fire and ice.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly Daisuke sat up- or tried to- Satoshi was attached to his waist and sleeping on his chest. "Uhh- Umm- Ahh-"

Suddenly beautiful blue eyes opened slightly on an expressionless face. "…Daisuke…Where am I? And did you just have a dream?"

"…You're in Dark's vault, in the bed he sleeps in when it's too late to waste time going home, and yes. Yes I did and I don't know what it means."

"…Okay. Do you know ho we got like this?" he said, most likely speaking about their state of garb- or lack thereof.

Daisuke simply blushed. "Oh- Satoshi- Gomen! I didn't- I wasn't-"

At that moment Daisuke's face was so red that Satoshi almost risked a smile but settled instead for a smirk and a chuckle. "I wouldn't think it of you Daisuke." I would be more likely to do something like that. "To be honest…I think it was Dark and Krad."

Daisuke's face turned redder. "D-Da- Dark and Krad?"

Satoshi couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic laugh at that. "Well I highly doubt you jumped me in my sleep,"

I would if I didn't think you could kick my ass. "Never,"

"Okay then, that's the only thing it could be." Part of him wanted to do the unthinkable and call out to that cold corner of his mind and ask Krad what had happened. The other part said let sleeping homicidal blondes lie.

Daisuke however had no qualms against talking to his other side. _"Oie! Dark! Wake up!"_

"Lemme lone,"

"…Dark, you have some explaining to do,"

"Bout what?"

"First off, why I woke up under Satoshi,"

"Well, mainly because Krad was on bottom for most of the night, so I let him sleep on top."

Daisuke's face turned red and he asked no more. "You're indefinitely right…Come on, I'd better get you out of here,"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Hostess of the void

me / fatalisstille- Quite gladly- And yes, yes they are fast- SKANKS! Hears screaming as author once again runs from Dark and Krad

Yuki-chu- Grin More updates for all!

Mimiru-12- Sunglasses huh? I shoulda thoughta that! (puts on shades)

Silvertears- Your reviews are always so fun to read- especially that wonderful song! I got to be on top! I got to be on top! Dark: Stop trying to steal my song! Me-Eeep! Sowy! Krad made me do it! Krad:Did not! DIE!

Spencerblaze- No, no it does not, XD

Kloudy Reignfall- I'm Soooo genuinely glad you liked it, I didn't think this chap had enough to it, not to mention it was sooo short!

Fireandflames- I'm glad of that. Yeah, there'll definitely be more action soon and as for chapters I'm undecided,

xXLil Yu JahXx-…Ehem GLOMPS! I was actually hoping someone would notice that! That's just the way I wanted it to show up. I mean, Daisuke is obviously uke. If you can find a way to realistically write Daisuke as seme then I commend you, but I can't see it. But with Dark and Krad it's a toss up as to who's uke or seme. But I always saw Dark as the dominant one.

Kelbora- Yeah everyone's wondering about Cadell, this chappy is almost exclusively about her and her host so here ya go!

Meetima Maranwe - Hehe, here's Daisuke ##

Vampire-Plushie- "Oh No!" grips side "I've been poked!" keels over, dies, and never writes again Krad walks up and pokes her with stick. "Dramatic isn't she?"

CH4 Hostess of the Void

Cadell shifted out of the hospital room leaving yet another potential host dead. It was unfortunate that her host had to be such a strong creature- yet by nature weak. She was hard to find. Cadell stuck her hands in her pockets, a gesture that reminded her so much of Dark that she had to yank them out again.

She frowned. She might be in an astral form but this was getting tiring. Her host had to be strong enough to survive gaining such an immense energy as she would provide. But her host had to be ultimately, just as lonely as she. And it was hard to find such a combination. Strong enough to store the energy of the void, but lonely as the only creature that could survive living there. Cadell herself.

Every time she found a creature so lonely- and surprisingly enough there were a few, she would attempt to see how much energy they could handle. When she found they couldn't the handle energy, she would remove their souls as an act of mercy. And continue her search.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriko walked on the stage with her face as stoic as usual. She didn't leave the house often, she was home schooled in a rich family, she didn't have a reason to. But one day when she'd heard a band practicing at the house next-door she'd grown curious and left the house.

Her pale face had been unfamiliar to the boys of the band though she'd lived one house over for her entire life. They invited her in. She quietly accepted the invitation. She'd looked at their instruments, drums, electric guitars, keyboards. So close yet so different from her grand piano, her violin, her cello. It reminded her of something she knew well. So she'd taken up the guitar and fiddled with it until she could imitate the sound that the boys were making with it.

They'd watched in awe as she made the guitar whine and sing almost like a woman being made love to. For some reason the dips of the sound with the diversity of a human voice made her smile. The leader of the band, apparently the boy who actually lived in the house next door and the lead singer was named Reizo Drem. Drem was handsome to say the least.

He had dark brown hair with long bangs and dark green cat-like eyes and a slender beautiful body. And on the day he met her he held out his hand to her and said, "Welcome to the band,"

She blushed but took his hand none the less and lowered her eyes. When he asked her name she replied quietly, "Yukiko Eriko."

And that's why, for the first time in years she was over one mile from her house, in a dirty auditorium, hiding behind Drem and holding her guitar with shaking hands.

"Calm down Yukiko-chan," he said in his smooth voice. She calmed at this. Drem always made her feel so at peace. She blushed, a tone of red gracing her pale cheeks.

He looked out to the audience and she had to wonder if he'd noticed, though she doubted he did. Not that she wasn't considered beautiful. On the contrary, she was considered very beautiful. She had long curly black hair that went down to her tiny waist. Her small heart shaped face was graced with pale delicate skin, pale pink lips, and dark, dark, dark eyes. She was at most five foot four with small pert breasts and perfectly proportioned curves. She was in all truth like a little doll.

But Drem didn't seem to notice. No. Drem wouldn't. She looked over to the other side of the stage with blank eyes as Drem helped a girl up onto the stage. His girlfriend Nori, a beautiful blonde girl with a tendency to dress in all black and a bad attitude. She looked away quickly as the two kissed. She couldn't stand Nori personally, even if she said nothing, but then, no one expected her to say anything. She said on average ten to twenty words a month. And most of them were to Drem.

"Yukiko-chan, it's almost show time," he said as Nori went and stood by the speakers, he took up the mike, and the other musicians stepped to their instruments.

"Hai." she said quietly.

Soon he stepped to the mike and began to speak with the charismatic nature that she envied and admired taking the crowd into a frenzy before they began playing a cover song and his beautiful voice rang out while she began playing her guitar.

__

See all those people on the ground

wasting time

I try to hold it all inside

But just for tonight

The top of the world

sitting here wishing

the things I've become

that something is missing

maybe I...

But what do I know?

She'd always liked his smooth voice, the way his fiery eyes cooled and calmed when he sung and his slim hands as he played his own guitar in a harmony with her own. His hands moved in smooth complete motions where hers always seemed so jerky and desperate to please. She couldn't help but think her cool unsmiling face was nothing in comparison.

__

And now it seems that I have found

nothing at all

I want to hear your voice out loud

slow it down

Slow it down

Without it all

I'm choking on nothing

it's clear in my head

and I'm screaming for something

knowing nothing is better than knowing it all

He shot her a curious look as she uncharacteristically hit a wrong note though unnoticeable. She righted herself quickly as they went into the last verse of the last song. Her heart shot into her throat. She'd never made a mistake at practice, but it was different when all these people were watching her…Even Drem was watching her. She went back into her mechanical playing.

On My Own

On my own,

On my own.

As their song came to a close and another band was up for competition they cleared off the stage to the sound of cheering she lowered her head, put her guitar on the rack, and began walking off stage quickly, her face flushed dark red. Naturally, Drem couldn't let her leave to handle her embarrassment. He caught her by the wrist before she went out the back door.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Why are you leaving so fast? The band was planning to go out afterwards," Drem said. It was then that he noticed her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded without looking at his face, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. It occurred to her that he was one of the few people that talked her like a normal person, even if she didn't talk back. "I have to go," she said trying to pull away, but he continued to hold her wrist.

"You're walking home? It's two miles and it's dark out, I'll walk you home." he stated calmly. Immediately Eriko shook her head and opened her mouth to protest. He put two of his fingers to her lips to stop her oncoming objection. "Eriko it's too dangerous out there at night. Either you call your parents and ask for a ride, or you let me walk you home."

He of course didn't notice her face color in the dim lighting of the studio but she simply lowered her head ready to accept his terms. That's when Nori walked in.

"Baby, we need to get going, I reserved a table for us at that new restaurant and Tory is driving," she said clinging to his waist. It was then she noticed Eriko and gave her what could only be described as an intimidatingly indifferent look. It was almost as if she were looking at an inanimate object. A doll. "Are _you _coming?"

She quickly shook her head, her curls bouncing about her face as she flushed under the scrutiny wishing, not for the first time in her life that her face was darker, dark enough at least to conceal her constant colorings caused by her social phobia.

"I was going to walk her back unless her parents gave her a ride-"

"I'll get a ride!" she said in her quiet voice.

He looked to her surprised. She didn't normally speak up in front of people unless you cornered her. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked skeptically despite her nodding and lack in change of expressions he had the distinct feeling she was upset- not that he had any way of proving it that is.

She turned away and nodded preventing him from looking into those deep pitch black eyes. He let out a "Hai, I'm coming," before looking to her a last time. She was so out of place here…And anywhere for that matter. A perfect doll against a grungy but life filled gray background. And against his better judgment he turned away and left her alone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriko walked down the street kicking a stone down five feet each time she got to it. She pursed her lips slightly taking them in her mouth to moisten them as she looked to the large three story mansion that some people called her home. But she never saw it as thus.

Eriko sighed and walked around the globes of light presented by the street lights. She avoided each one taking five seconds to avoid the inevitable.

Eventually however, she came to that long tree lined drive way. She walked up to the door and opened it with her key quietly. She peered about before entering and walking up the stairs quietly.

"Eriko!" said a sharp voice.

She flinched as she turned around to see her parents standing in the doorway to the downstairs parlor. "Yes, father, mother,"

"Your scores came in the mail today, for the practice college entrance exams," continued her mother coolly walking closer and motioning for her to come down the stairs. Eriko tensed before obeying.

"Yes mother,"

"You scored unreasonably low in your Mathematics. Why is that?"

She froze. "I- I was having trouble with the trigonometry."

"Why is that Eriko?" asked her father. "You were out awfully late tonight. It seems that band practice has been interfering with your studies."

Her eyes shot open. "But- They aren't! I swear it-"

'Slap!'

"Enough! I don't know when you started thinking that it was okay to talk back but it won't be accepted under this roof." said her father furiously.

"Ha- Hai father."

"The next time you get such low scores this…band practice, will end."

"…Hai."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cadell flew wondering what she'd do about transportation when she did gain a physical form. She, unlike Dark and Krad, had to use a lot of energy to fly and the more she flew the more her host would feel the consequences considering they had to share energy, she drew her energy from around her, and even doing that took energy.

It was then that she sensed something so familiar, an energy so like her own, that she was forced to veer towards it. What she found was a mansion and walking towards it a beautiful young girl with an energy signature so like her own that she sped up and looked at her face.

"Well, aren't you a pretty creature?" she murmured.

The girl simply walked on until she reached the door. She paused before opening it, peering about inside. Though her face showed no outwardly signs of change, her body was tense and her aura frizzled about her as her fear heightened.

She walked inside closing the door quietly behind her, and curiously Cadell flew through the door in astral form to catch up with her. When she got in the girl's parents were yelling at her about something stupid like test scores and stopping her from joining a band.

The girl spoke up- though even in her astral form Cadell hardly heard it. And she was slapped. Immediately Cadell could feel this girl's loneliness was strong enough to rival her own. The girl obediently listened to her parents and continued up the stairs to her room.

"What a miserable existence," she murmured, following the girl. She went into her room and almost withdrew hardly believing that a human mind could survive where so much cold energy surrounded all things. It was a sparsely furnished room, Spartan to be honest with only the necessities.

A small desk, a lamp, a bed, and medals. Medals and awards lined the wall like small reminders of the perfection this girl was meant to uphold. And the horrible energy that came from this room…it even sent shivers through her astral form. "…I pity you," she murmured. "You certainly have the loneliness required of my host, but you can't possibly be strong enough," she said. With that she flew towards the window for some reason not wanting to take this pathetic creature's soul.

"Why are you leaving? I've waited for you this whole time."

Cadell spun around in shock wondering if the girl had spoken to her. When she saw the girl, perfect little figure in white pajamas with black curls spread about her body, she had to wonder if the doll was capable of speaking at all.

"Girl, are you talking to me?" she demanded feeling foolish.

"Who else would I speak to?" she asked turning pitch black eyes straight on her. "You're the angel of death aren't you?"

"…I could be."

The girl sighed before turning away. "Then you're not. You can continue on then,"

Cadell glared at the impudence of the shy girl. "How do you know I'm not a murderer or something?"

"You've taken other lives recently I think. Why else would you claim to be capable of being the angel of death? But I'm not afraid…If you want to…"

Cadell narrowed her eyes. "I don't kill the weak on purpose." she said. With that she turned to walk away- until she was jerked back. The girl had a firm hold on her wrist. Something that should have been utterly impossible. "N- Nani? What the hell are you?"

Eriko shot her hand back as if burned. "You're not human!" she said in shock.

"Neither are you!" accused Cadell.

"You really are the angel of death! Please!" she said falling to her knees. "Please take me away! I can't take it any more!" she said clinging to Cadell's knees.

Cadell looked down on her with blank eyes. "…I can give you the power for you to take yourself away from here. But I must ask something in return."

The girl looked up to her with teary eyes. "Really? You can give me the power to escape them?"

"I can give you the power to escape the world, if you'll give me the power to hold the balance between light and dark."

"What does that mean?" asked Eriko pulling back a bit.

"Nothing's expected of you, but use of your physical form,"

"…Anything." replied Eriko. "I'll do anything."

"…So be it." replied Cadell. With that she took Eriko's hand, and accepted her host.


	5. Pretty face

Kloudy Reignfall- Sowy Sowy Sowy!

Lenora- Glad someone likes Scolds Dark and Krad for making fun of Vegeta

Death Phoenix- Alrighty,

Mutou Yasu -…SNARL! That's not a review! That's…Interesting…

Fatalis-Thank you! bows

mimiru-12-YAY! Finally someone who actually commented on the chap and how they're not waiting for the next one!! GLOMPS

xXLil Yu JahXx- Thanks! I'll be sure to add in a lot of Daisuke Satoshi and Dark Krad in this chapter!

SilverTears- Muahaha! munch munch Cookies! (Dark comes up and eyes plate of cookies that Kitsune procured, Kitsune whimpers pouting- And the cookies are gone!) I'll get you for this Dark! (waves fist and starts another family feud)

CH5- Pretty face

Daisuke and Satoshi walked on in silence towards Satoshi's apartment. Neither of them had to say it, they were thinking about the dream. "…Satoshi, who was she?"

Satoshi sighed. "No one for you to concern yourself with. If you see her or sense her, you're to change into Dark, then run and hide in that vault and attempt to stay awake as long as possible."

Daisuke stopped with a scowl on his pretty face and Satoshi froze as well. "That's it? That's all you intend to tell me? It was my dream too Satoshi! I think I have a right to know more than that!"

Satoshi stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking on. "You'll only get yourselves into trouble. Krad and I will deal with this,"

In an impulsive move, Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's wrist. "Do you think Dark will put up with that? No! Do you think I will put up with that! If she's a threat to you , she's a threat to both of us!"

'THWAP!'

Daisuke winced as he found himself pinned against the brick wall of Satoshi's apartment. Satoshi stood close, so close that Daisuke's shuddering breath warmed his shoulder as the red head clenched his two captured hands wishing Satoshi hadn't pinned them so high above his head.

Finally Satoshi rested his face in the crook of the red head's neck breathing in the sweet scent of his body as he loosened his hold on his wrists slightly. "Daisuke…I don't want you getting hurt." he said calmly.

Daisuke's mouth fell open a bit as he gazed up at Satoshi who stared down at him with intense blue eyes. His stare was so severe that Daisuke was tempted to turn away.

Satoshi saw this however and roughly grabbed the smaller boy's jaw and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. In the kiss he put all of his frustrations, worries about Daisuke, stress about Krad, his mild irritation at waking up in the dark thief's lair. Everything was put into one bruising kiss.

Daisuke was breathless as his dreams manifested. Though it was a rough kiss he could tell it was genuine. He didn't struggle against Satoshi but allowed him full access to his mouth arching up to meet him as shivers ran down his spine in an all too familiar feeling. Unfortunately he didn't recognize it on time and Satoshi found himself pushed to the ground.

"I thought we had a deal, you weren't to touch Daisuke." he said brushing himself off as the commander glared up at him.

(AN: I'm referring to book two in which Dark told Satoshi not to touch a mysterious You Know Who)

Satoshi stood to his full height which was, inconsequentially, still shorter than Dark before glaring at the phantom thief. "Your host isn't property that you can bar access to, especially considering he gave the invitation, he kissed me first."

Dark glared knowing that Satoshi was right but rather than admitting that, he crossed his arms and pouted like a child a bit before actually standing up straight and walking up to Satoshi until his back was mere inches from the wall. Refusing to be intimidated Satoshi held his ground only millimeters from Dark despite the fact that because of this he had to crane his neck to see his face. "What is it that you and Krad know that you aren't telling us? Hikari." he asked evenly.

Satoshi peered off into the corner of his peripheral vision a second in which Dark assumed he was conversing with his host. Then a cool smile crossed his face and he looked up at Dark with a smirk. "Krad says he doesn't feel like telling you, asshole."

Satoshi didn't even wince when he was shoved back against the wall causing his head to hit it painfully. In fact, he didn't even blink, just stared at Dark with those smirking eyes. Dark could feel his limbs resisting him, most likely Daisuke trying to hold him back from kicking the creepy bastard's ass right there. He figured he'd best not push his luck with how far he could go before he transformed back into Daisuke so he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the stubbornness of the homicidal blonde.

"Tell Krad to get out here. Now!" he said with barely restrained anger.

Satoshi simply brushed off his shoulders seeming more concerned with his black shirt than with the angry Phantom thief. Finally he spoke calmly, still seeming more concerned with the shirt than with Dark. "He says he doesn't take orders from you. And I have to say, it's the first thing we've agreed on,"

Dark closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his head before he said something the Hikari would regret. "Satoshi. If this puts Daisuke in danger, you need to tell me, so I can protect him."

For a moment Satoshi gave a blank look that might have been sympathy before turning around. "If you want to protect Daisuke, then take him home, and stay out of my way until we get this sorted out." with that he walked back to his apartment leaving Dark alone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In a small diner across the street from Satoshi's apartment, the news played on a small TV to entertain the patrons. "The Yukiko family has publicly announced the denouncement of their heir today, leaving a veritable power vacuum as the question arises, who will they leave their company to?"

A pale hand lifted a coffee cup to perfect pink lips as black irises observed the scene outside. _"They're beautiful, I had no idea light and dark could be so beautiful. Even their hosts are perfect."_

Cadell listened from the corner of Eriko's mind, genuinely surprised at the girl's candidness. _"Yes, it's unfortunate they'll have to be destroyed."_

"Yes," agreed Eriko raising her hand to signal for another cup of coffee. _"It's cold out."_

"Yes. Don't blame me, I simply gave you the power, you're the one that attacked your parents,"

"…They attacked me first, I have no regrets, but I don't know how long the money from my personal accounts will last. You're lucky I have a stock portfolio or else we'd both be hungry right now."

"I assure you, that won't be a problem. Dark isn't the only one capable of stealing. But that's not the main concern right now. Do you think you can get into the school the wing masters go to?"

"I could, with the help of my dear aunt Cadell,"

"…You surprise me Eriko, pleasantly at times, even if other times I consider snapping your neck and moving onto another host. Don't be so impudent."

Were someone watching her at the moment, they would have been chilled by the smile that animated the doll's otherwise lifeless face. _"You say that Cadell. But you know you'd have trouble finding another host that suited you so well."_

"Enough!" snapped Cadell._ "We have work to do."_

Eriko shrugged her curls behind her shoulders. "A deal is a deal. Check please!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The moment Dark got into the apartment, he growled, slammed his fist into the mirror, and a frightened Daisuke looked at the shards and evidence of his alter ego's rage on his bloodied fist.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke sighed as he listened to the scratch of a pen against paper as Satoshi wrote. He wanted to talk to him but he knew if he turned around to talk he'd get into trouble. He also knew Satoshi knew that which was why the bluenette hadn't initiated any conversations.

Dark had effectively blocked out all but a few snatches of his conversation with Satoshi the day before and Daisuke was terrified at what his alter-ego might have said. He put his hands to his lips before blushing. He wondered, had Dark not interfered, what might have happened.

Suddenly the door slid open and the teacher walked over to speak to the one who'd opened it, he took this chance to turn to Satoshi. "Ummm… Hiwatari-kun?" he asked meekly.

When Satoshi looked up he was almost taken aback by the nervous puppy dog eyes Daisuke was giving him. Had he not known better he would have sworn he was looking into the big red eyes of the Niwa's shape shifter Wiz.

"Yes Niwa-kun?"

"I think we need to talk, about yesterday,"

Satoshi sighed. It was inevitable. He'd been wanting to talk to the Niwa since the boy had walked in with a poorly bandaged hand that morning. But he didn't get the chance before the teacher walked in along with the principal.

"Hello students, I'm pleased to announce that today our high school will receive a new bright student. She scored higher on the entrance exams than anyone in this district or the next fifty. Despite the fact that she's a junior, she's already completed all of the junior courses, so we're putting her in here with you. I hope you'll all treat her with respect. Please miss Yukiko, come in," said the principal smiling.

Gasps went through the room at the sweet faced girl who entered. Comments about her beautiful curls, sweet mouth, perfect skin, and adorable figure went through the room.

But Daisuke only noticed one thing. Her blank, pitch black eyes. She bowed before looking up to the class with a charming smile. "Good evening,"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the evening everyone knew about the new girl. She was adorable, polite, and referred to everyone in the senior class as senpai, despite the fact that she was in their class. They loved her. Daisuke and Satoshi looked on from the roof as she sat under a tree surrounded by girls who were chatting with her, giggling with her, and braiding her hair. Every once in a while she'd peer up to the roof with a knowing smile.

"That's her isn't it Satoshi?" murmured Daisuke. "When I look into her eyes I get chills down my spine, it's like she doesn't have any emotions, just hard cold facts." he pulled out his bento box and looked to Satoshi was staring blankly at the girl as well.

"I'm surprised Cadell already found a host. I suppose I'd better tell you what she is," he murmured taking off his glasses with a delicate gesture. Daisuke looked to him with wide attentive eyes. He looked down to the girl with the cold aura before sighing and turning back to Daisuke. "That dream we had? It was in the void. It's just a huge, empty space where only astral bodies can survive. One of the astral creatures in the void, the essence of the void itself is Cadell. You know that the Hikari created Krad from an artwork right? Well, Cadell was created the same way. For a woman who was very lonely. She painted a picture of a beautiful woman, and poured all her loneliness into it. The result was Cadell. The woman was no longer lonely because Cadell was the void that had been inside her. The only problem was Cadell kept feuding with the wing masters. Because of this they sealed her within herself saying that she'd only be released when a discrepancy occurred between light and Dark. She's most likely been released to destroy us,"

"…What?" murmured Daisuke. "She's after both of us? How much can she do?"

"Just as much as Dark and Krad. In fact she's equal to them. But she can't stand up to both of them," said Satoshi putting his glasses back on. "I was really hoping she wouldn't be released this time, there's only one solution Daisuke. You're gonna have to move in with me,"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke walked down the street with a back pack on, feeling exceeding giddy and cheerful.

__

"No! No no no no no!" whined Dark.

__

"You heard Satoshi, she's dangerous, but she can't beat you **and** Krad,"

"Yeah? And what if he-"

"He won't,"

"And what if Krad-"

"Just deal with it the same way you did last time!" thought Daisuke sarcastically. Dark grew quiet for a moment.

__

"Do you love the Hikari?"

Daisuke froze with wide eyes. _"Uh- I- Ah- I'm attracted to him,"_ he murmured with his face flushed redder than his hair.

__

"Is that all? Because you're taking a huge step. He seems a little faster than you Daisuke, and you're moving in with him,"

Daisuke stopped, wishing, not for the first time, that Dark was another person so he could glare at him. _"Hiwatari-kun isn't like that!"_

"Oh come on! Didn't you ever get the speech about teenage boys? Wait. That was supposed to be about you so you didn't. All that boys want is sex. Sex. Sex. Sex!"

"Shut up!" snapped Daisuke.

He looked up into Satoshi's eyes as the bluenette relieved him of his bag. Satoshi had a raised brow. "I'm going to assume you're talking to Dark,"  
"Uh- Hai!" said Daisuke blushing profusely. "Um…Hiwatari-kun…You still live alone?"

"Yes," said Satoshi turning around and walking towards his apartment.

"Don't you ever get…lonely?"

Satoshi smiled down at Daisuke. "I do. But then, I think of you, and it eases the pain."

Daisuke's blush increased if at all possible and he hurried up after Satoshi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke walked down the hall of the school with a sigh. The teacher had told him to go to the copy room to make copies during break. Naturally he'd complied and now Satoshi was probably on the roof waiting for him- or finishing all the good sushi…considering he couldn't cook, Daisuke's home cooking had to be refreshing.

He walked into the copy room and set up the machine for the proper amount of copies before turning around and leaning around the copy machine- and jerk back to have his hips hit it painfully. "Ah- You startled me!" he gasped.

Before him stood the new girl, Eriko. "Ah- Gomen senpai," she said smiling still, she didn't back up. Daisuke felt as if he couldn't move because her energy was so over powering.

Had any one looked in at the moment they would have seen a strange sight. A five foot four little girl had a five foot seven boy pinned against the copy machine. "I- ah-"

"So you're the Niwa," she said smiling prettily. "It's a shame. You're so pretty,"

He clenched his hands along the edge of the copy machine as he struggled to speak. She ran her hand along his jaw bone. "I can see why the Hikari guarded you so adamantly,"

Her energy was so cold. It took the warmth out of him like he was being shoved into a pool of cold water. He turned his face away and winced. "Puh- Please-" he murmured.

She drew back with a mild frown. It changed back to a smile. "It's okay, I'll give your Hikari a chance to defend you, I see him as a bigger threat so he'll be eliminated first. Though, I'll regret that too," she said with genuine sadness in her eyes. "I wish it could be different." she said with a sigh. "Now. Get up stairs with Hikari, I heard some of the boys outside talking about you, and you'll find them far less pleasant than I." with that she walked out daintily.

He slid down the copy machine panting as if he was getting air back into his lungs. Eriko sighed. "I didn't think I'd be picking on little boys Cadell," she muttered.

__

"Don't be fooled Eriko, They're more than young boys. Much more."

"We'll see," thought Eriko. _"We'll see."_


	6. Confronting the past

Fireandflames- It's a bullet- it's an author- Oh God it's a bullet! Let's get out of here!

LuceScuro- bows Thank you, Thank you,

Yuki-chu- scratches back of head Yeah, being partially evil, or at least unhealthily impartial, can do that to a girl,

Kloudy-Reignfall- Teeheehee, I don't remember what the internet made it look like you wrote, but all is forgiven, mainly because I have too short of an attention span to hold a grudge, (Dark limps out shaking his head in non-affirmative)

Mutou Yasu- Lol, she is creepy isn't she? (Eriko turns cold glare on author, author responds with classic non dub anime sound- YAT!)

xXLil Yu JahXx-lol . Yup, the boys all think Daisuke is purty! And I think Eriko's indifference comes from her lack of fear at death

Animegoil- Thank you, the good feedback is much appreciated!

Animegoil- review two . Tohohoho! (anime laugh) Really?! I'd love to read your fic when it comes out! That would be new and interesting, please, do write.

Seraphim Poison- What an elegant review! And your story is far better than mine so I wouldn't be surprised at the good review, Hearts. Hope to see more story from you soon,

Kelbora- CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE!

CH6- Confronting the past

Satoshi's walking down stairs was rushed and jerky. He knew when Daisuke said everything was okay it was a lie, and when Yukiko didn't show up in class it only confirmed his suspicions. He quietly asked to be sent to the nurse.

When he approached the office he heard a low quiet and beautiful voice. But there was something so chilling behind it that it tied his stomach in knots.

__

Reach for my name and take it in vain

Never turn away from the loss of your gain

Enemies surround you to laugh at your pain

And forever I will be there broken in twain

He paused in the doorway of the nurse's office wondering how such a beautiful childlike voice could come out of what he knew to be such a dangerous creature. His eyes narrowed and he put his glasses in his pocket as his blue hair lengthened to blond.

__

Wings fly away now

Things are okay now

Don't turn away now

Krad frowned at the creature he knew was housing Cadell. Immediately she annoyed him, everything from the childlike figure on the table, to the way she swung her small feet emphasizing the innocent Mary-Jane shoes and lacy white socks.

__

An-gel.

He narrowed his eyes when she turned to him, a grim smile on her innocent human face. This was the host he was looking at, not Cadell. Still, there didn't appear to be much of a difference in their auras.

The blonde walked up to the tiny little brunette knowing they were alone thinking briefly to intimidate her with his height. That was a pointless gesture considering she just looked up at him with the sickening false innocence of a child's eyes.

"That song makes no sense."

"I suppose it doesn't. I was really just singing things that rhyme." said Eriko peering past the blonde to look out the window. "I should be afraid of you, shouldn't I?"

"Bring out Cadell."

"She's sleeping. She doesn't do it often. I think it's because she doesn't trust me. I don't know what she thinks I would do, I can't give you an advantage, killing myself is pointless. Really, she's just a paranoid person. But being shoved into a void by your creator can do that to you."

"This isn't a game. Unlike the thief's host, I won't feel guilty for killing you."

"You wouldn't," she agreed. "But you don't want to come any closer because my aura makes you sick."

Krad's hand shot out and wrapped around the slender pale throat and she looked up to him with a blank stare, then her eyes turned away, almost meekly, and it was genuine.

"I'm not afraid of you like the Niwa."

"…This is not my affair. I have nothing to do with this beyond giving my host a physical form, and I'd be foolish to think otherwise. I had that aura before I received Cadell, and I'll have it when she's gone."

"What's the point of telling me this?" growled Krad. "Bring her out now!"

She turned to him with a glare and he glared back, a crack had appeared in her facade, she was only a stupid human after all.

"I won't." she murmured. "I caught snatches of Cadell's thoughts, I know what you're capable of, and I refuse to let you fight in such a crowded area. I won't wake her up."

His hold tightened. "Whether you believe it or not," he finally said, "You're not as broken as they would have you believe."

With that he changed into Satoshi who released her almost casually. "Stay away from Niwa." he said, with that, he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The moment he left the room, Eriko let down her mask and began shaking putting her hand to her throat tentatively.

__

"You weren't supposed to do that. Break anymore deals and I'll have to remove a few of your privileges."

"I couldn't just let you fight here Cadell." she thought as she picked up her satchel. _"Besides, you already own me. I sold my soul to the devil, that means I'm not dealing with the morality of our agreement any more."_

Cadell chuckled in her mind. _"I'm hardly the devil my dear. And you sold me your body, not your soul. That makes you a used harlot instead of the soulless doll you make yourself look like."_

"…Bitch."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Satoshi entered the kitchen he was both amused and surprised to find Daisuke in the kitchen with an apron on, his hair secured back with a handkerchief, and making something that smelled wonderful in a pan. He didn't make his appearance apparent at first. Instead he watched Niwa walking about the kitchen, innocent in every way. Beautiful.

Daisuke flipped the contents of the pan shuffling it about with a spatula. He then turned to a pot lifting the lid to check the contents. He stirred it before grabbing for the panhandle- and missing miserably.

He jerked his hand back with a hiss as the burn turned purple. He bit his lower lip and reached for a drawer. He was more than mildly startled when Satoshi opened it first, pulling out a cloth which he took to the sink, soaked with cold water, and put to Daisuke's hand.

"You should pay attention. You might have sensed her sneaking up on you if you did." said Satoshi holding the blushing red head's hand in his own as he held the wet cloth with the other.

"Anou- I-"

"We don't have to worry about the girl in school- yet. Cadell will probably tire of her host's remaining morality soon enough." he pulled Daisuke along with him until he got to a drawer where he pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled up a chair and to Daisuke's great surprise, not only sat down but pulled the smaller wing master into his lap.

Daisuke gasped and tried to sit up only to have Satoshi pull him back down. "Sit still." he commanded. "I need to treat your burn," he winced. "You burnt yourself pretty badly."

Daisuke blushed as Satoshi carefully treated and wrapped his hand. "Satoshi…" he murmured.

Satoshi looked up into the beautiful red eyes surprised by the intensity of the emotions he saw there. It came naturally then, that Daisuke carefully put his small arms around Satoshi's neck and pressed his lips to those of the other boy's.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and returned the kiss with just as much passion. He pulled him close with one thought haunting his mind. He could have lost Daisuke that day. If the little hostess of the void had been incapable of controlling her body, she could have killed Daisuke.

He felt a strange and familiar warmth growing at Daisuke's lips and Daisuke sighed standing up and pulling apart as they both changed into their alter egos.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark sighed as he looked at his burnt hand which still hadn't healed from the effects of punching the mirror. He walked over to the stove and turned off the flame under the pan before turning to Krad who was still sitting in the chair.

"A third entity like ourselves. Just as strong and dangerous. You should have told me."

"I bear no responsibilities to you."

"Damnit Krad! That's enough!" yelled Dark furiously. "I know you're still mad about what happened. But we can't let this affect our hosts."

"I can protect my host on my own."

'SLAP!'

Krad put his hand to his cheek in shock. He was surprised to find not only had Dark slapped him, he slapped him so hard he fell off the chair and on the floor. When he tried to get up he found himself pinned beneath the Dark thief with his wings at an uncomfortable angel and the thief's violet eyes glaring furiously into his own.

"This fight is over. If you want to start a new one, then that's fine. But I refuse to let you endanger our hosts or yourself because of your damned pride!"

"What do you suggest I do Dark?" asked Krad venomously. "Exactly what I did last time a situation like this occurred? Let you protect me and spread my legs? That ended a long time ago!"

Dark bit his lip and let out a shuddering breath. He put his head in the crook of the false angel's neck. "…What do you want me to do Krad? Apologize?"

"It's too late for that!" spat Krad struggling to get out of Dark's hold futilely. He started forming energy in his hands but Dark twisted his hands so his palms were pressed against the floor uselessly.

"I know," said Dark nibbling on Krad's neck.

"Stop it!" he snapped. "Stop it now!"

Dark pulled away and sat up on Krad's torso. Krad formed an energy ball in his hand to shoot at Dark- but stopped when a drop of moisture hit his face.

His mouth fell open as Dark jerked off of him in a smooth thief-like motion. His back was to Krad and Krad let the energy in his hand disperse and sat up slowly. "Dark?" he asked in a confused voice. Dark made no motion to move. "Dark what is it?" he said standing up and walking towards the Kaitou.

Dark put out his hand gesturing for the hunter to stop. "No." he said in a hollow voice. "I can't deal with this again. I don't give a fuck how selfish it is. I can't see that look on your face again."

"Dark what are you talking about?" asked Krad grabbing Dark's arm.

Dark jerked his arm out of his grasp and spun around. Krad gasped as he saw the lovely thief's face dripping with uncontrollable tears while his eyes were still filled with rage. "I can't look into your eyes knowing that when all is said and done, I'm going to lose you again!"

He stepped towards the thief slowly lest the hysterical Kaitou decide to lash out. Somehow however he knew he wouldn't. The look in Dark's eyes was genuine. And for once, he believed that the thief was genuinely sorry for what had happened in the past.

Dark stayed perfectly still and perfectly stiff as his eyes grew blank despite the streams of tears that still flowed from them. He put his hand out again. "Stop!" he said in a husky voice. "I've hurt you enough already."

Krad stepped forward until he was an inch away from the thief. He brought his hand back and Dark closed his eyes, ready for a slap. "How do you tear the petals of a rose Dark?"

Dark opened his eyes. "With your hands." he answered, not seeing the relevance, but not wanting to argue with his blonde ice angel.

"That's the simplest way," admitted Krad. "But if you step on it, the petals will tear, because they're fragile. Even the leaves, and eventually the stem will be destroyed. It's harder to tear the stem with your hands isn't it?"

"Yes," said Dark, not sure where it was leading still.

"We've both attacked each other physically." he said in an emotionless voice as he picked up a picture of Satoshi's graduating middle school class in which he was clearly staring at a clueless wing master. "That can't be helped. And we'll probably do it again. But something, despite our attempts to forget the past, remains. We use our hands, but I don't think you hate me. And I don't think I hate you. Why are humans so fascinated with flowers? I've never understood."

Dark let out a husky laugh. "Only you Krad. Only you would come up with a question like that, proving, that no matter how wise you sound, not only do you not understand your own analogies, you're naïve."

Dark only laughed even more when the blonde glared at his tear stained face with a dusting of red across his face.

"I don't have to understand the value of something to know how to destroy it!" he growled.

Dark stepped towards him with the unreadable expression in his eyes. "Beautiful. Only you could be so naïve as to not recognize that you made another analogy explaining our entire situation without realizing it. I was so foolish, I didn't understand that I only had myself to blame for ruining us. For ruining your trust in me. For making you hate me." he let out a shuddering breath and smiled. "Ironic, and cliché, I stepped on and crushed our love."

"…Too cliché Dark, I thought better of you." said Krad.

Dark smiled and closed his eyes. "But our love was never a flower,"

"No it wasn't," agreed Krad. With that he stepped forward and shoved him into the wall. Dark opened his eyes not sure whether to be surprised by the quick action- or by the fact that directly afterwards Krad stood on his toes and gently kissed his chin. Slowly after that he kissed Dark's lips, uncertainly like someone initiating a kiss for the first time. Dark wanted to complete the kiss but somehow he felt this was too special a moment, like he was gaining Krad's trust through this. So he stayed still.

Comforted by this Krad chose to continue the action by standing up further on his toes and initiating another sweet kiss. This could only be compared to one of their other kisses. The first.

Dark didn't want to break the mood, so rather than running his hands through Krad's blonde hair like he would have liked to, he simply leaned down a bit to make the kiss easier for Krad. Krad took his pale slender hands, now certain of the fact that Dark was going to allow him to continue this, and ran them through the violet hair luxuriating in the soft feel. "No," he said, his lips moving against Dark's as he spoke "A flower would have broken."

With that he continued the kiss even as Dark pulled him to his own lithe form by putting his hands on the small of his back. Dark made a note to himself to thank Emiko for getting him such high boots, they made his and Krad's body fit together perfectly, as they always had.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad held both of Dark's hands as he led him to the bed room slowly and Dark followed like a man enchanted. Krad made it to the edge of the bed and waited there uncertainly for a second not sure if he wanted to enact his next course of action.

But upon one look in Dark's bright and loving eyes, he let go of the thief's hands and sat down on the edge of the bed laying back with his hands above his head. Dark looked on in shock.

"Krad- You don't have to-"

"Dark. I think it's time to start over,"

Dark took in a breath to make sure it wasn't a dream before approaching with the face of a sinner that knows he's undeserving.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He peered over Krad's pale toned flesh, blonde hair curled around a slender wrist. His face flushed an innocent glow as he slept. And Dark lied next to him, tracing patterns on his stomach with his hand while he rested his head in the other, elevating himself to get a better look at his ice angel.

Daisuke spoke quietly in the corner of his mind. _"Dark, I don't know if this is my place…But…What happened between you two, all those years ago?"_

Dark was surprised he'd let down his guard and let Daisuke awaken before he was safely showered and a respectable distance from Krad- or until Krad transformed into the blue haired boy, who despite being a creepy bastard he'd begrudgingly labeled as trustworthy, but it couldn't be helped.

__

"You're not out of line Daisuke…" he sighed, as he prepared to relay the story that he was sure Satoshi would have to hear soon as well. But he decided to tell it, because he was sure that never in his life would he ever feel such clarity as this again.


	7. Half Fallen Angels

LuceScuro-Yes! Togetherness at last!

Kathy-ann- Um…Okay, thanks.

Leoth- grins yes I believe we all do, (glares at Dark)

Silvertears- accepts plushies from Satoshi before shoving Daisuke on him Ah, How could I stay mad at you ST? "Welll," begins Krad. "Like this!" shoots energy ball at author WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

xXLil Yu JahXx- Yeah, I always have loved writing love hate relationships and it gets too intense for some readers but it appears I found the right group of readers.

Kloudy Reignfall- Well I get the best responses for this story, this story makes me happy. .

SilveryKitsune- Why thank you! I'm glad you're moved by my story, that's a very flattering thing to say! I will of course continue- and I believe we're all pleased with Dark and Krad's courses of actions! .

Pink3Butterfly- Thank you! I try to keep my grammar flawless, but obviously it's not easy with such a complex language. For some reason though, this story just flows well, even over rough chapters.

Animegoil- Your review made me smile. I mean it's rare that people comment on the aspects of the fiction they like and I found it refreshing and pleasant.

Mutou Yasu- Presenting- Dark's side of the story!

Fatalis- Well remember, I am by nature an angst writer, so more dramatics to come.

CH7- Half fallen angels

Niwa Noriko straightened the obi of her kimono in an attempt to ignore the tears running down her face as her lover Naoko rode his best field horse away from her and the village. "I'll be waiting when you come back!" she said waving after him.

He looked back at her with eyes full of love, memorizing her every feature so that when he was on the battlefield he would know what he was fighting for. But some of the villagers watched in distain. The Niwa family was a very poor magic family that lived off the small tidings they received from healings and fixing crop soil, hardly high class enough to ignore that Noriko and Naoko had too close of a relationship for two youths unwed.

Either way Noriko didn't care. She knew that the villagers whispers would be worse and harsher in the coming months. She put her hand to her flat belly and swore that her and Naoko would share their strength in their respective battles.

She walked in the house to her family, namely her mother, her father, and her younger brother. Her mother came up and hugged her comfortingly. "He'll be okay. The spirits will guard him on the battlefield." she said reassuringly.

Noriko laid on her futon staring at the ceiling, her red hair curling in tendrils around her face all the way down to her waist and put her hand on her stomach. She smiled. "A son," she murmured.

The next day would be her birthday, and she knew that her mother and father had their suspicions. She wouldn't tell them. They would just have to accept it when her belly began to show. Hopefully, Naoko would be back from battle before then so they could complete their union. But unless he was, she would have to stay in the house, hidden from an unsympathetic world, and that terrified her.

Nonetheless, she smiled and her beautiful red eyes glowed with acceptance of her fate. "A son." she repeated as the warm magic flowed from her fingers into her flesh caressing the aura of an unborn being. And comforted by its presence, she fell asleep.

"Oneechan," said a small voice. "Oneechan wake up!"

"Toshi?" she murmured. "It's early."

"Yes, but the chickens have escaped from their pen again…I was trying to feed the dog and-"

Noriko shot up in her bed. If the chickens got away Toshi would be in a great deal of trouble. "Let's go! We have to get those chickens!" she said pulling on a robe. She ran out into the main room and stopped with her mouth open.

"Surprise," said her father smiling warmly as his red eyes met hers.

In the kitchen was a large block of stone. Her eyes widened as she looked it over. You see, adorning the kitchen were several works of stone. Pots, bowels, chimes, and a few- very few- sculptures. Noriko loved to sculpt. But being so poor she had to procure her own stones many of which were poor quality causing her work to crack and wear down before she'd completed.

"But- How? It must have been so expensive!" she said running her hand along the smooth surface of the stone. She could tell it was clean cut and of good quality.

"You know that Naoko's father works at the quarry. Naoko has asked for your hand in marriage when he returns from battle…His parents…And your mother and I…We know of your condition…It's a wedding present."

She turned to her father but saw no anger in his eyes. She ran up and hugged him, tears of joy and relief running down her face. He smiled and ran his hand down her back comfortingly. "Oh father! Thank you so much!"

In the months to come, the block of stone would be a great comfort to Noriko. They moved it into the old wood shed where it would be out of the way. As her belly grew, so did the need to hide from the disgusted villagers. But being a very strange and unique family, the Niwa learned to cope the best they knew how.

Noriko unfortunately was forced indoors to thwart the ill intentions of any denied suitors, but she continued life cheerfully as the life within her began to show.

She would go into the wood shop, tie a scarf around her mouth and nose, and sculpt the piece of rock. At first, she didn't know what to sculpt until she remembered something her mother had said to her.

__

"The spirits will guard him on the battlefield."

Immediately after that her mind drifted to a tale she'd heard of from a western merchant. Angels. Beautiful creatures that guarded men of good souls. She set to creating the creature that she imagined watching over Naoko.

It was a male with a face more beautiful than any woman's, with wild unruly hair, sharp beautiful eyes, and a body like Naoko, the only male she'd ever seen unclothed. Because of this she put in the utmost detail, spending hours carving every curve, every muscle, every line to perfection.

By the time her seventh month of pregnancy came about, the statue was finished. Her entire family was shocked at the beauty and brilliance of the figure, and Noriko was no less impressed.

She smiled as the sun came in through the poorly thatched roof alighting on the planes and angles of the boy she'd created. She ran her hand along his perfectly proportioned one, thinking, if only for a moment, that the stone was warmer than it should have been for late fall. She frowned as she put her hand to the wrist. "A pulse." she murmured. "Father!" she cried as she ran in the house.

"Our daughter has created something magnificent. So magnificent, she's put much of her own energy into it, enough to make it live," said her mother in awe feeling the pulse for herself.

"Almost enough." said her father, staring into the eyes of the statue. "Almost enough. We need to finish what she's started. If what you say is true, this creature has a soul, and we cannot allow it to stay trapped within the stone. Come here Noriko."

"But father," she said, shaking her head at his clear intent. "I haven't the magic it would take to do what you suggest!"

"You must!" he said sternly. "Otherwise you'll damn him to life in stone!"

Horrified by the thought that something so beautiful should remain in stone, she took one of the hands of the statue, and began forcing life into it. At the same time her father took the other hand and began to do the same. Reassured by her father's presence she began to put in more energy.

The hand went soft in her small palm, the fingers twitching as velvet soft skin came to life in hers and her father's calloused hands. Suddenly, when it's palm clenched on hers, color went into the skin. A light but tanned visage took place of pale white stone and each strand of hair was shot through with dark violet. He let out a pained groan as he fell to his knees and turned to look upon the woman that he would know as mother.

His eyes were so… "Dark." she murmured.

He looked at her, his beautiful mouth quivering as he struggled to say something, to relay anything, but instead he fainted into her arms. She cradled him as her family watched. "He is Dark. A child of untamed beauty. He is Dark,"

"…A wise choice my daughter." said her father nodding in approval.

A month after Dark was borne of stone, the entire village knew of and respected the obvious power of the Niwa family. Even the pregnant and ruined Noriko could walk through the village without any harassment. Besides, she always traveled with her creation and guardian, the beautiful creature Dark.

One particular moment he walked next to her in the market place next to the pregnant woman gazing about with all due curiosity. Finally his curiosity turned to her full stomach. He knew she'd told him it was another creation much like himself, but he'd never really understood.

"Noriko, you say another life will be born of you soon?" he asked curiously.

She turned to him with a smile and nodded. "Hai Dark-chan. A child born of me and my love."

"What is…love?"

She frowned as she tried to come up with the proper words. "Love…Love is what my mother and father share. An unbreakable devotion and passion for a life that isn't even your own. I love you Dark-chan, the way a mother loves a son. The same way I'll love this son,"

"…I'll love him too," said Dark decisively. "And I'll protect him, like I'll protect you."

She smiled. "I'd like that Dark,"

Little did they know, the word of Dark's birth hadn't reached only the impressed peasants, it had also reached the intimidated nobility.

The resident magicians to the emperor, the Hikari, were more than intimidated by this exploit. And they decided on an immediate course of action before the emperor found out about the Niwa's exploit. And from their fear and envy was born Krad.

Krad was every bit as beautiful as Dark- or so Dark heard, within one month he'd gotten a little arrogant but he figured he had the right so long as he did what he was supposed to and didn't get himself in trouble. He walked through the market place alone now peering about at the people. Women in particular fascinated him and in each of them he looked for the beauty that he himself possessed, but he never found it. There was something missing constantly.

He walked along until he came by a stand with plums. Without looking about or missing a step he walked by it. Or so it appeared. In truth, he had five plums up his sleeve. It was one of his many unusual talents- one in particular he'd failed to tell Noriko about, but from his lessons he learned that was probably for the better.

By the time he got to the next street over he was happily munching on a plum. He looked about bored. Nothing here but whores and though they clung to him like a wet yukata he could never find them charming. They gazed on him in adoration but they knew better than to waste their time trying to sell- or give themselves to him for that matter. He'd always refused them.

Suddenly he looked up to see a cloaked figure approaching him, figuring it was a new whore who didn't know the rules yet he sighed and continued on his path- only to have the small figure bump into him.

He heard a small "Gomen," before the figure continued on.

He looked at the black plum juice on his already dirty cloak and groaned. He turned around to glare at the figure and only noticed one thing. A long strand of golden hair that had escaped from the cloak to be played with by the wind.

He'd never seen blonde hair before. Before he knew it he was following the figure through the streets. When the figure broke into a panicked run he ran as well chasing it with the speed of a hunting wolf. When they reached the fringe of the woods the figure turned around and aimed a fist at him.

Undaunted by this Dark grabbed the slender wrist and shifted him so soon they toppled to the ground and he found himself atop a beautiful blonde creature.

He was surprised, but not disappointed, to find he was atop a young boy no older in figure than himself. He had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, long dark lashes, and the most perfect lips that Dark had ever encountered. In fact, the countenance he looked on was as beautiful- if not, in his opinion, more beautiful than his own.

"Ah- Angel!" he murmured under his breath as he allowed his gaze to wander over the figure unabashed by his inappropriate actions- though at the time he didn't know they were inappropriate. The other boy did though.

"Get off me!" snapped the blonde boy struggling under Dark's hold. Unfortunately for the beautiful boy, Dark had seen Toshi fight on several occasions and he knew how to stay on top once he got his opponent pinned.

"Who are you?" murmured Dark.

It was then that one of the boy's hand's escaped and flew towards Dark's face. Soon they were in a struggle, each one vying to pin the other. Two perfect bodies set against each other. So perfect that Dark didn't even find it strange when his adversary sprouted wings. Soon though he grabbed the boy's cloak and yanked expecting to take him to the floor again. Instead he took away the cloak, to bare the fine clothing of an aristocrat.

The boy panted as Dark stared in shock. He was dressed in a pure white Kimono that went to six inches above the ground baring pale ankles- and white wings. "You're- You must be- Krad…" murmured Dark in astonishment.

Krad held his head high in acknowledgement. "You must be one of the kidnappers they told me about." he said glaring.

"No." scoffed Dark. "I'm no kidnapper. I'm Dark," he said proudly.

Krad simply looked him over. "No where near as impressive as I was told," he said coolly.

Dark's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" he said as Krad ignored him to go pick up one of his sandals which had been discarded during the fight, wincing as his pale feet were exposed to the rocky forest floor. "Not impressive? I just kicked your ass there!"

Krad rolled his eyes as he looked about for his other sandal. "You fight like a common street thug, that doesn't impress me," he said. He turned to see Dark holding up his other sandal with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Give that back." he demanded.

"Tsk tsk tsk," clicked Dark with his tongue. "How rude you are Krad! I suggest you as more nicely,"

Krad narrowed his eyes before lunging at the other boy. Dark held the sandal out of reach with one hand and used his other hand to turn Krad's momentum spinning him into a tree, and pressing his lips against his claiming a kiss.

Krad's face turned a deep red as his arms went limp at his sides and the other youth took this time to deepen the kiss making his knees weak and his breaths short.

Then he pulled back. He looked into the violet eyes frozen by the wild beauty of the creature before him. And Dark only uttered one word. "Beautiful."

Krad shoved him. "How dare you!" he sputtered.

'SLAP!'

Dark's face barely turned at the attack rather he still smiled. Handing Krad his sandal he turned to exit the clearing. "I'll meet you here, tomorrow at sunrise."

Krad's face reddened at the audacity of this peasant boy. "I will not!" he growled only growing more furious when the violet haired boy laughed at him. He did the last thing he could think of. He threw his sandal at him.

But by the time the sandal reached the location where it should have hit, Dark was gone.

__

"And we did meet there, over, and over, and over. But one day, some of the kidnappers Krad had been warned about attacked him…It was the first time I ever took a life. Noriko thought of me as her son, she didn't want me to die. So she infused me with her unborn child and told the villagers she'd destroyed me. She believed me, but apparently the Hikari didn't. They did the same thing to Krad, and the next time I met him, he was trying to kill me."

"Dark… You saved him…What was it that happened? What is it that he keeps mentioning?"

"…The night I was locked away…He was…"

"Dark…" murmured Krad innocently. "Daisuke," he murmured as he changed into Satoshi.

Dark sighed and ran a hand through Satoshi's hair fixing it. _"We didn't have powers back then Daisuke. We had no need for them. We only received those so when we manifested again we could protect ourselves against the villagers. We were innocent Daisuke. I wanted to protect Krad. I was just a violent boy in a man's body, and he was a man's body with an injured child's soul. When I killed that man to save Krad, I ran. The bandits were gone…But I left him there. And when he was going home…He was raped."_

With that, Dark changed back into a horrified Daisuke.


	8. Of pain and drowning sorrows with pretty...

Animegoil- Cadell grins at your fear don't worry, more will be known when Krad tells his side of the story

Leoth-Cries with you, but I had to make it dramatic

Lenora-Agreed, but it's all your fault, sends Krad after you

Venoz- Glad of it! .

Silvery Kitsune- I'd love the link to the other fiction! I write fiction like ones I'd like to see,

Pink3Butterfly- All will be revealed when Krad tells his side of the story!

xXLil Yu JahXx-Well then! Another happy customer, Turns to FF.net do I get employee of the month? FF.net: Nope, Dark and Krad do, Me: WHY?!?! FF.net- Because they do all the fan-service!

Fatalis- Don't worry, Krad will stop with the femme stuff, but he is the seme.

SilverTear- author looks left, then right "CUPCAKES!" she screams. Krad: MINE! COMFORT FOOD! eats all cupcakes

MusiqMistress- Thanks! I'd be more than happy to oblige!

Mutou Yasu- Thanks! I figured psychologically, rape meant sense. Krad's need to control Satoshi to prove he's in control even though he knows he's the stronger of the two, his need to keep his rage on a target, Dark, his general coldness, isolation. You see I figure the abused either stay the abused, get out of it, or become abusers themselves. I thought he needed a reason too.

CH8- Of pain and drowning sorrows with pretty faces

Daisuke's mouth was still open when Satoshi opened his blue eyes. It occurred to him that it would have been cute if only the look hadn't been filled with horror. He sighed and sat up, thinking he knew the reason for this particular look.

"It's okay Daisuke, it looks like Dark and Krad just…Got together last night…" he said with a sigh.

Daisuke took in a shuddering breath. "Oh god."

He blinked twice being immediately well assured that the aforementioned was not the problem. "What is it Daisuke?" he asked with knitted brows.

"…Dark told me…The story of how they were created…And…the… the reason he and Krad have been fighting…"

Satoshi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Daisuke flushed, clearly upset as tears came to his eyes. "I think…I think it's not my place to say. You're going to have to ask Krad…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi was sitting in class frowning t Daisuke's tense shoulders. After stuffing an individually wrapped Danish into his back pack, he'd waited by the door for Satoshi and him to walk to school together, along the way, they'd been quiet.

Now they were in class without having said a word to each other and Daisuke was sitting tensely, knitting his hands and staring at the clock every five minutes.

__

"Krad."

No answer.

__

"Krad!"

Suddenly something landed on Daisuke's desk and Satoshi and him both jumped in their seats, Satoshi cursing as his knees hit the top of his desk. The teacher glared at him. "What was that Mr. Hikari?"

"Uh- Um-" Satoshi sputtered as Daisuke sunk into his seat turning various shades of red. "I hit my knees on my desk!" he explained.

Immediately several other boys piped up professing to have the same problem with their desks sending the classroom into chaos as Daisuke spied a heart shaped note on his desk.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The moment Satoshi had spied the love letter his glare had turned viciously on Eriko who actually had the good grace to look shocked before scowling and shaking her head. After that small exchange Eriko almost chortled.

Surely Satoshi didn't think that no one else would notice the pretty little red head! He himself received love letters all the time!

__

"Look at that Cadell, he thinks I sent the love letter!"

"Amusing, but no. And it's a damned good thing. Can't have you transforming all over the place like those boys," replied Cadell sounding genuinely amused, but sad at the same time. _"We're making our move tonight."_

"…I know." said Eriko sadly. "I know."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At one point in her life, Eriko might have envied Daisuke's naiveté, or Satoshi's confidence. But now she knew, to complete her task she had to be herself. Weak.

__

"Why…why does it have to be this way Eriko?"

"…Because of things that happened long before you were born…They let their loneliness manifest into something as powerful as me. What do you think happened to their hate?"

"Eriko!" called a familiar voice. She gasped and spun around. "Eriko!"

"Drem!" she murmured.

"Eriko!" he said grabbing her upper arms as he panted and tried to regain his breath, "I've been running after you since you left building D! I just heard the news!"

A chill entered her eyes. "That my parents disinherited me?"

"No! That you were coming here…To be honest…I've been trying to call you since your parents…you know," he muttered uncomfortably.

"I suppose you heard it on the news." she said brushing off his hands and going to peer out the window.

"Well…No…" he admitted embarrassed. "I didn't know until you didn't show up at band practice… And when I went inside to call you…My mom told me,"

She looked at him in surprise and Cadell looked too. A spark formed and she shook her head. "I'm sorry I missed band practice."

"No!" protested Drem. "How could you be expected to come under the circumstances? With your parents and all…To be honest…I've known you were here since yesterday…And you've seen my uniform. You knew I was here, and you never tried to find me…I was a little hurt," he admitted.

Eriko's mouth fell open again. "I-"

"It's a good thing I came to find you!" he said with a boyish grin. "I can understand if you say no, but are you coming to practice tonight?"

__

"No!"

"Yes!" said Eriko.

"Great!"

__

"Sonofa-"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

"Interesting," thought Krad as Satoshi peered out of the library. _"It appears Cadell might have a weakness yet."_

"So do we."

"What?"

"…Daisuke woke up this morning…Upset."

"…The wing master is a liability, but Dark-"

"Daisuke told me Dark told him something about your past together. Something clearly very distressing. I was wondering if that could effect our current situation."

"…How much did Dark tell him?" asked the blonde sharply- more hostile than Satoshi had actually ever heard him before. _"Well? Does the little red head pity me now?"_ he snapped. _"What about you! Do you pity me now?"_

Satoshi frowned. _"If I feel anything for you Krad, I assure it will never be pity. Daisuke told me nothing. In fact, he hasn't said so much as a word to me since this morning when he reassured me it wasn't his place to say,"_

"…Then Dark told him." murmured Krad hollowly.

Suddenly Satoshi could tell how angry Krad was and he gripped his chest trying to ignore the dizziness that the pain of transformation was putting him through.

__

"Not here. Not now. Please…"

Krad, despite his rage, heard his host's plea. True, he didn't care at first, his host was his to do what he pleased with, but with Cadell running around he couldn't have his host exhausted. Still infuriated he retreated to a corner of Satoshi's mind where he intended to fume until he had a chance to severely reprimand his enemy for the humiliation.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

"Idiot."

Eriko sighed.

__

"Dumbass!"

Eriko tried to pay attention to the board.

__

"Listen to me now or I'll take the body right in front of the entire class!" snapped Cadell.

__

"You were insulting me, I didn't think it merited a response,"

"You'd learn well to respond. We're not here to toy around with artifacts like those two! We're here to prevent a great evil from overthrowing the earth!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a video game?"

Eriko turned her attention to the trig once again, only to be surprised when she stood up- but not of her free will. "Teacher," her voice came out cordially despite her immense confusion at why her body was disobeying her in the first place. "I feel ill, may I go to the nurse's?"

"Um…Of course Yukiko-san,"

With that, Eriko's body walked out of the classroom.

Satoshi watched with cold and pitying eyes. He knew what it was like to have your other form take over the functions of your body against your will. It had become apparent to him that despite a front she put up, Eriko had no idea what she was mixed up in.

But he couldn't afford to pity her.

He probed his mind for any sign of Krad so he could speak to him about Cadell taking Eriko's body but Krad was apparently still furious because all he could find was the foreboding sense that always came over him when Krad was angry. He sighed. He never would have thought he wanted to talk to either the thief or the homicidal blonde, but now that gym class was nearing he knew he had to do exactly that.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ummm…Satoshi…" murmured Daisuke nervously. They'd been walking to their gym class when Satoshi had grabbed his arm and pulled them into a janitor's closet for no apparent reason. "Satoshi, we're going to be late!" he protested. Well…Other than that, being in close vicinity to the other boy put him in danger of transforming. In fact, it put both of them in danger of transforming and he didn't know how he would deal with Krad just about now.

"We're going to be absent," corrected Satoshi.

Before Daisuke could protest he pinned the other boy against the wall and kissed him passionately running his hand along his hip bone causing goose bumps to rise on his entire body. He barely pulled away as Daisuke transformed into Dark. Dark pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand glaring. "Look. Do us all a favor and warn him before you do that, I mean no offense, but it's just creepy to transform and be kissing someone!"

"I needed him to transform, and I figured this was faster than convincing him." replied Satoshi crossing his arms. It was awkward after all this time chasing the thief to have to ask him a favor in a janitor's closet.

"Oh…Why?" asked Dark curiously.

"I want to know what happened."

"…I can't be the one to tell you, I haven't got the right,"

Satoshi barely kept himself from cursing Dark and the red head who seemed to, despite their differences, share a stubborn streak. "Damn it! Whatever it is it's got Krad supremely pissed and hiding in the corner of my mind waiting for an opportunity to make himself feel better and I'm sure we all know how that will turn out!" he snapped.

Dark frowned at Satoshi's hands and took one of them in his own. Satoshi was about to jerk his hand back when Dark forced his palm open revealing four little red crescent moon marks that his nails had put in his palm. Dark glared at them disapprovingly.

"Look…I think we're going to need to come to terms. That is if you and Daisuke intend to continue coexisting, and if me and Krad can manage to coexist. The fact of the matter is, you're very important to Daisuke and I don't want you hurt. I know this is putting you under a lot of stress. You know half the story and you think if you know it all then you can fix the situation, because you're a very creepy little control freak."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at Dark. "So mature."

"But," continued Dark, "That seems to be what Daisuke likes about you. I'd like to tell you, but I think it's for Krad to do so and not me. If he's sulking right now, then eventually he'll come around and explain it to you,"

Satoshi wanted to insist, but Dark's last statement was so pained it almost seemed like a plea. He stared into Dark's eyes and the thief stared back unwilling to let down his guard. Satoshi smiled coolly. "We're alike in a few aspects…You and I…"

"Yeah," said Dark as he began to transform, "But I'm a lot hotter."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You did that on purpose!" snapped Daisuke blushing as he became himself again.

Satoshi smiled at the little redhead's outburst. "Yes."

"Bu- I-" sputtered Daisuke. He finally turned away. "I need to get to class."

"Didn't I say we were missing class?"

"…What?"

"Dark said if I warned you I was going to kiss you, you'd be less likely to transform,"

"Satoshi!" said Daisuke shocked. "We're in a janitor's closet!"

Satoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around the little red head. "Yes, if we transform I think it'll make us even with Dark and Krad for making us wake up in so many strange situations."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke entered science looking more than mildly flushed and Satoshi entered looking- in his way- more than mildly smug, though only Daisuke could tell. Eriko could have, were she looking at him. She was more than mildly angry at Cadell for her little show of power and they were arguing within her mind at that very moment.

__

"If I don't show up at practice he'll just interfere more! Just let me go and he'll be out of the way!" she pleaded.

__

"Dark's going after the vase tonight. This is going to be the easiest way to get Krad and him in the same spot." replied Cadell coolly. _"I upheld my end of the deal. I'd appreciate it if you'd consider there's things more important than your little boyfriend."_

"Look, Dark goes after the vase at two o-clock tonight right?"

"Right."

"Practice is at eight. We can make it work."

"I'm responsible if they-"

"Please."

"…Stop it."

Eriko bit her lower lip and tried to stop thinking about it, unfortunately she couldn't and she could feel Cadell growing steadily angrier.

__

"…Fine. But any problems after this, and you're going to start working on my terms. All of them."

Eriko suddenly snapped up with a smile. She was so concentrated on it that she didn't even notice the strange change in her aura. Or that of the Hikari.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad was furious. After finally burying most of that memory Dark had unearthed it again. He knew what he had to do, if he wanted to be reasonable and keep them all alive considering this Cadell running around. He didn't want to be reasonable.

That's why when Satoshi and Daisuke entered the apartment he immediately transformed without any warning to Satoshi who let out a cry of pain as the wings burst out of his back and he transformed into the blonde ice demon.

Daisuke yelped and jumped back but Krad roughly grabbed his wrist. "Don't transform!" he hissed.

Daisuke's mouth opened and closed in a way that said he was once again too frightened to transform. "Kr- Krad I didn't tell-"

"I know you didn't!" snapped Krad. "I have something to tell you and Satoshi, and I don't want to see that bastard thief's face while I say it. If I so much as see your eyes flicker violet I'm putting you through that wall behind you!"

Daisuke swallowed before nodding. "Tell me Krad. I'm listening."

Krad quickly scanned his mind to make sure Satoshi was too before he began. "This is my side of the story."


	9. Trials to break an angel

Animegoil- O.o I just posted that chapter. Over here it's only 11:00 at night- I'm actually typing up the next chapter as I make my response to this review and you just gave me a new burst of confidence to do so. Thanks for reading fan fiction so late at night!

Pink3Butterfly- Yup, damned Eriko, getting herself into trouble.

SilveryKitsune- Glad you likeys! I checked out that fic and I have one thing to say… TT.TT I never have been good with sad endings…

MusiqMistress- It's all Krad's fault! He got a stomach ache and refused to tell his story and- Krad:: --; I hate the author. Author:: TT

Mutou Yasu- It's almost kinky isn't it? .-

Ember Ellid- I'm glad that you decided to read my fiction. You give very constructive (And flattering) reviews and I hope to see that you continue reading and most importantly enjoying the Dark Krad-ness .

SilverTears- runs after Krad No! Don't kill her! She's my fav reviewer! runs off into the distance Dark meanwhile walks into the white plane of existence that is the document before looking around, spying the remainder of a plate of cupcakes, and chowing down.

xXLil Yu JahXx -Tehee, I think I'd mentioned that he used it as a stress reliever…And our Sato-chan is stressed!

Fatalis-Don't I know how that is! Only for me it's constant because it's clinical! There's no better way of pulling yourself out of it than by reading and writing though! Oh…And yes…yes Krad is sexy when he's violent!

Kloudy Reignfall- "…insert ear piercing girlish squeal" That makes me so happy! Though, I read through yesterday and I actually found a huge flaw, I went back and fixed it but it was there. I'm glad to hear you say that! That's incredibly flattering considering how many great stories and talented writers there are on I read through and I was thinking, "Wow. My writing sucks." but your reviews make me feel better.

WARNING: The reason the rating was changed was because this chapter contains reference to rape. If you are uncomfortable with this, that is understandable, it's a vague reference, but the piece has been put in all italics nonetheless. Thank you.

CH9- Trials to break an angel

The first words Krad heard weren't ones of comfort or love, but then, he didn't mind, in his innocence he immediately loved his creator. The man with the cold blue eyes and blue hair. The man who's first words were, "You will suffice."

Krad's growth from a picture to a flesh and blood creature had been somewhat of a painful transition and he found himself inexplicably embarrassed to stand before his creator in the nude with only his wings to cover himself- though the appendages were new and painful to move still. He covered himself with his hands immediately and the man frowned as if perplexed by his actions.

Krad opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what words to speak, couldn't rather. He didn't understand what this was, this ache at his joints, the fact that he had form in the first place, or the fact that he had thoughts running through his mind. He didn't understand that he existed and he didn't understand his sudden urge to cover his nether regions with his hands.

"Interesting." murmured Hikari Kyo. "Why do you cover yourself?"

Krad almost shook his head but a sharp pain went through him. He didn't know how he'd known that signal was a no. He didn't know how he understood the words in his mind. His hands moved from his genitalia to clutch his skull. "What is this?!" he screamed writhing on the floor.

The Hikari let pity cross his face momentarily before kneeling besides the angel and grasping his shoulder's firmly forcing him to meet his blue eyes. "Krad."

"…Nani?"

"Your name. Your name is Krad. And you now exist. I created you from a painting and emotions. And you are the greatest work the Hikari family can ever lay claim to."

Krad's perfect lips quivered as he processed all this knowledge. It made sense, at least the thoughts in his head told him this, but he still didn't understand. "I exist." he said as if making confirmation. "But why does it…hurt?"

The Hikari frowned. It seemed where the Niwa's creation looked human and had an ethereal nature, this creature looked ethereal and had a rather human nature. But he would suffice. "It hurts because you, unlike your counterpart, were created from necessity, and not love."

"…Love? Counterpart?" murmured Krad.

"You'll learn. I will teach you," he said standing up. He held out his hand to the angel. "Don't trouble yourself now, your body is perfect."

Krad felt uneasy as he took the Hikari's hand to stand on unstable legs. "Perfect?" he asked uncertainly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The first thing the Hikari had done was take Krad to a room where he took a set of white clothes off the bed and handed them to Krad. "Put these on. In this society, to bear your body is not appropriate."

Krad learned his first lesson there. His body may be perfect, but it was also sinful. Immediately he covered himself. "Arigato Hikari-sama," he said quietly.

"You're welcome." replied Hikari. "Now, do you wish to know the reason for your creation?"

Krad knew that the Hikari was…sensible…and business-like. Two useful traits. But somehow the straight forwardness of his question hurt almost as much as using his new limbs. Something was missing… "You…You created me." said Krad. "I am grateful."

"It was necessary." replied Hikari, immediately quelling any unnecessary emotion within his creation, or so he thought.

The angel quickly acknowledged that the Hikari's refusal to bear emotions…hurt. He noted this in his mind as his second lesson before turning to another subject. "Yes. I want to know why I was created."

The Hikari calmly explained that some lowly but magically adept peasants had created a creature much like himself, but less perfect. An angel. This show of power was dangerous to the Hikari family so in response Krad had been created. "But, you are not like him." ended Hikari.

Krad paused before speaking. "Because I was created from necessity…and not some unbound emotion?"

"That is true," agreed Hikari. "Because of this you'll have more control over your own emotions, and this will make you more powerful. Another reason is because of the ignorance of the peasants who created this…Dark. They knew nothing of the European angels he was based off of. He's beautiful, but his beauty isn't angelic. You were made from the study of true angels,"

"…So…Am I an angel?"

"No." said Hikari calmly.

"Then…What am I?" asked Krad.

"…I don't know yet," replied the Hikari honestly. "You were made by the hands of an imperfect man, and by the order of my father for what I feel are the wrong reasons. But that's not your fault." he noted sensibly, almost as if to himself rather than Krad. "You are a being with a perfect body. So long as you uphold the honor of the Hikari family you may do as you like. Your actions will define who you are. To answer your question, about why you knew things…Apparently I put more of myself into you than I'd predicted, thus you comprehend things and think, so you can stop worrying about that. Now, anything else?"

"…My purpose…Is to be more impressive than another entity?" he murmured. "Then…What am I expected to do now?"

Hikari sighed before looking out the window. "It grows late. You will sleep now. In the morning, you will be introduced to many powerful people. You will show them the same courtesy you show me, but you will not ask any questions."

"…Hai…but-"

"Good night Krad."

Krad watched the small sliver of light disappear as the doors closed and the lock clicked shut. He was left in the dark confused by his existence and hurt by the indifference of his creator. But…His creator knew all the answers…And his creator showed little emotion. So immediately he decided that was the best course of action. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad behaved perfectly well for the important politicians the next day. But he couldn't help but think that he was indeed the most physically beautiful creature there. The only one that came close was his creator.

Everyone treated him so kindly, but he couldn't help but feel it was only because his physical form was so pleasing, so immediately he grew bored with them.

That night before he went to bed he looked in the mirror and touched his face. For some reason, doing this caused him to wonder about his "Counterpart."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As Krad tended to the horses he tended to peer across the horizon to where his vision was always impeded by a high stone wall. Once, he'd asked about what was behind that wall. Always honest, sometimes painfully so, Hikari hadn't failed to reply.

Beyond that wall were peasants, or the poor. Beyond that wall people suffered because their emperor was a foolish man more concerned with his own prestige than the food in his people's mouths.

Krad's curiosity was immediately sparked. His world was all pretty fabrics, painted women, and fake people. He wondered, if for their lack of adornment, the peasants were real people. Where he was no true angel, where the aristocracy held no true grandeur, could the peasants hold true humanity?

He wanted to go exploring but he knew the head of the Hikari family would never allow it. His creator though, was a different story.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"…You want to go outside the walls?" he asked, his expression calm.

"Yes." said Krad firmly. "Everyone within these walls, save you Hikari-sama, hold up a constant façade as if trying to hide their humanity. I want to know what it's like out there."

Hikari sat in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. Though he was not a man given to emotions he did care about his creation and his creation's desire for knowledge pleased him. He paused however. "It is dangerous for you Krad, beyond those walls. Several men wish to kidnap you because of what you are, and others would want to…harm you, because of your beauty."

"I've seen the looks in men's eyes here, and feel no safer," replied Krad.

Hikari smiled. The first genuine smile Krad had ever seen him bare. "You are wise Krad, and prove yourself a good judge of character…You may go, but you must cover yourself with a cloak, and reveal your full countenance to no one."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad had quickly taken the opportunity to enter the new world. The market place was the first place that drew his attention as a plethora of different types of people all gathered willingly in one area. The women, he noted, were unpainted, still, they held no appeal. There were large men, painfully thin ones, even a few he might consider beautiful.

But still, being aristocratic by nature he found the drudgery a bit painful to look at. Hikari had warned him about the hungry children, the thieving men, even the whoring women. But no mere words could have prepared him for the world outside of his gilded cage.

It was on the brothel street that he found the most disturbing sight. A girl, barely above fourteen desperately trying to sell her body to a fat merchant, and the merchant offering her half her price for her wares.

He turned away at the sight and began walking more quickly only to bump into someone. He barely glanced at the other boy murmuring a "Gomen," before continuing on his way.

He was distressed, true, but not too distressed to hear that he was being followed. He slowed momentarily, before taking off running.

Horror ran through his mind as Hikari's warnings ran through with crystal clear accuracy. Could this possibly be one of the people that wished him harm? Or a kidnapper? That made more sense. The man was clearly good at what he did if he could keep up with the angel.

When they entered the woods Krad was panicked already. Fear turned to hostility quickly and he turned around to punch his pursuer. Immediately however, he felt his slender wrist encircled by another hand and was jerked forward to be pinned beneath another boy.

A beautiful boy.

He was slender, tall, perfectly built. He had the face of a lust demon and the eyes of a naughty child, dark purple. His hair hung down in messy strands around a beautiful face and his supple form pinned Krad's with ease. This was clearly his counterpart.

The other boy's lips moved as he stared on equally in awe. "Ah- Angel!" he murmured allowing his gaze to wander all along Krad's prone form.

It was then he remembered, counterpart or not this boy had pinned him to the ground and he didn't know his intentions. "Get off me!" he snapped struggling about. But it was pointless. The boy had been born of the streets and lived on the streets. His dirty tunic said so much. And he was most likely not moving until he damn well felt like it.

"Who are you?"

The question made Krad more uncomfortable than it should have but he didn't take time to think about it before yanking his hand out of the boy's grasp and beginning the struggle anew. He was acting on instinct alone considering he'd never fought before and he was more than irritated to find him and the other boy rolling on the floor in a less than dignified manner.

The moment he managed to pull away from the other boy his wings sprouted for lack of effort in hiding them and the boy grabbed his cloak ripping it away. Krad stood before him, garbed in a rich white kimono. He couldn't have felt any more naked though.

"You're- You must be- Krad…" said Dark in recognition as he gazed at the other's perfect body. Krad couldn't help being a little resentful considering Dark was looking at him the same way everyone else did, he'd expected more.

"You must be one of the kidnappers they told me about." replied Krad brushing himself off though he knew it was far from the truth, he wanted the other to introduce himself.

"No." scoffed Dark. "I'm no kidnapper. I'm Dark," he said proudly.

Krad gazed over the perfect form knowing this was what he'd been looking for. And for the first time in his life, he lied. "No where near as impressive as I was told,"

"Excuse me? Not impressive? I just kicked your ass there!" protested his counterpart, clearly not expecting the slight.

Krad distracted himself by looking about for his sandals, wincing as the rocks cut into his feet. He could only find one, and the boys glare was still upon him. Krad rolled his eyes as he looked about for his other sandal. "You fight like a common street thug, that doesn't impress me," he said. He turned to see Dark holding up his other sandal with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Give that back." he demanded.

"Tsk tsk tsk," clicked Dark with his tongue. "How rude you are Krad! I suggest you as more nicely,"

Krad narrowed his eyes before lunging at the other boy. Dark held the sandal out of reach with one hand and used his other hand to turn Krad's momentum spinning him into a tree, and pressing his lips against his claiming a kiss.

Krad's face turned a deep red as his arms went limp at his sides and the other youth took this time to deepen the kiss making his knees weak and his breaths short.

Then he pulled back. He looked into the violet eyes frozen by the wild beauty of the creature before him. And Dark only uttered one word. "Beautiful."

Krad shoved him. "How dare you!" he sputtered. Immediately his hand shot out and slapped the other boy. And immediately he winced. The other boy had already proved himself the more adept one at fighting. Krad closed his eyes expecting to be thrown to the ground again.

"I'll meet you here, tomorrow at sunrise,"

Krad opened his eyes sputtering as the boy walked away. "I will not!" he shouted, growing angry when the dark angel laughed at him. Not knowing what else to do Krad threw his sandal at him missing by a long shot. Oh he'd be back! If only to wipe that arrogant smirk off Dark's face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad let out a grunt as his back hit the floor and he struggled under Dark's weight as Dark stared down at him, amused. It had become a tradition for them- albeit more of a desperate attempt to regain his pride on Krad's side- but a tradition nonetheless.

Krad would come to the woods, look for the other boy, jump when the other boy snuck up on him, and attempt to tackle him. And every time, Dark would pin him to the floor and claim a kiss. He glared up at Dark icily. "Get off." he said knowing no compliance would be made.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Dark with a smirk. "It seems to me I won fair and square and I have a right to claim my prize,"

"You cocky bastard-" began Krad before once again Dark roughly pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Krad had tried being cold at first but eventually he found himself incapable of denying this beautiful demon and kissed back with passion all the while trying to free his wrists from his grasp. When Dark pulled back Krad glared at him coolly.

"Don't look at me like that," sighed Dark. Krad obliged him and turned away. "Don't do that either!" said Dark in irritation freeing one of his hands to turn Krad's face back to him. "…Why do you return to me?"

Krad froze. He couldn't tell Dark it was to defeat him and regain his pride. Dark would know he was lying. He was puzzled over that himself.

"Why do you always return?" challenged Krad. "To steal kisses and mock me?"

Dark's attention seemed to snap back to reality as he gazed at the creature below him with far too much scrutiny for Krad's taste. "Stop it." he said in a low growl glaring at Dark.

Dark scoffed. "Somehow, upper class or not, you don't seem to be in a position to give orders,"

"Oh and you are?" challenged Krad. "Just because you can pin me do to unsavory experience in street fights you have the right to order me around?"

Dark smiled warmly. A smile that Krad couldn't understand but wanted to so badly. "No. I don't order you around. You allow me to be in your presence. Because since we were created, we've sought each other out. Somehow, I think we always will."

Krad stared up at Dark, his lips parted, it was then he realized Dark's hold on his wrists was no where near strong enough. So he took his opportunity.

He shoved his weight at Dark's, knocking him on his back and pinning his wrists above his head. It gave him a great deal of pleasure to have done so. "Sentimentalism Dark? I thought better of you,"

"What the hell!" snapped Dark. "What are you-"

Krad pressed his lips to Dark who immediately responded with a kiss of his own. "What am I doing?" repeated Krad huskily. "I'm stealing back my damn kisses you hypocrite!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad lay in Dark's arms wondering if he'd made a mistake. He'd heard women whining about men ignoring them once they lost their innocence and he didn't want to be in any way shape or form like some whining woman. He sighed- right before Dark nuzzled his neck.

"I love you." murmured Dark.

Krad's eyes widened. "Do you mean that?"

"How could I help but love you?"

"…Is it because I'm beautiful?" asked Krad, terrified.

Dark spun him around so they were nose to nose. He looked over Krad's face. "Hmm…Nope, your face isn't enough to make up for your violent tendencies. To be honest, I don't know why I love you." admitted Dark making Krad's face fall. "You're snobby, rude, too delicate for your own good, you snore-"

"I do not!" snapped Krad, face reddened with the realization that he was being made fun of.

"It could be that you know your own self worth far too well for me to have to explain it to you," replied Dark warmly kissing Krad's nose.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark walked his lover home as he did every day even back when Krad's main objective had been defeating him. Krad would normally glare at him the whole way but this time it didn't seem right. Dark was smiling brightly and he couldn't help but smile with him. His pretty peasant angel.

Later he would wonder how Dark had heard them where he hadn't.

Dark shoved him behind him just as a group of men stepped out of the alleyway, clearly quiet drunk. At first it appeared they'd be able to fade into the background of the dreary empty market place. They had no such luck however.

One of the drunken men spied them and a bright but disturbing grin crossed his face. Dark stood up even taller adjusting his cape as if to hide Krad. "Well!" spewed the drunk. "If it isn't our good friend Dark! The one who plays dice so well!"

His five friends flanked him smiling at Dark. "Yeah…Dark…The pretty one…Who's that behind you?" demanded the second man.

"No one you're to be bothering," replied Dark coolly.

"Ah! Has the pretty boy found himself a pretty woman? Don't be so stingy boy!" said the first one approaching. Dark shoved him away only to have the second one wrap his meaty hand around Krad's wrist and yank him forward.

"Let him go!" snapped Dark jerking Krad into his arms.

The men stared on in awe. They'd often lustily admired Dark's beauty, but from afar. Between Niwa Toshi and all the other street ruffians Dark had learned enough to protect himself and return all he was given. But this was clearly Krad, the untouched aristocrat beauty.

Krad felt the need to sink behind Dark at the stares of these disgusting drunks. Dark had always stared at him lustily, but this was different, and uncomfortable.

"What are you doing little beauty, trying to hide behind Dark?" asked the first man sneering as he tried to get a better glimpse of Krad. "He's just as dirty as the rest of us!" he said reaching for Krad.

All Krad saw was a glint and the man's hand jerked back bleeding from a mild cut. "Don't, touch, him." hissed Dark.

Krad's mouth fell open. He'd rolled around with and attacked Dark on several occasions, but he'd never known the boy had possessed a weapon.

The other men laughed as the drunkard fell over whining about his "horrible wound" and cursing at Dark.

"Do you intend to let us pass un-harassed ?" asked Dark trying to keep his eyes on the men at all times.

"Why the formality Dark? Why don't you _and _your friend stay and have some fun with us?" said the man grabbing at Dark's wrist.

Dark shot out with the dagger but this man was clearly as rough around the edges as the younger boy and twice as experienced. He twisted Dark's arm behind his back and put all of his superior weight on the boy's arm causing a sickening sound. "Now now boy! Don't disrespect your elders! It's a good thing we're here to show you boys the right way!"

Immediately when the two men descended on Krad the fourth standing man had to run to restrain the furiously fighting and cursing Dark. Krad however, _had _been training with Dark and wasn't about to go down with a fight. He lashed out shoving and punching in a manner to do Dark proud but in eventuality the men grew irritated at his struggles and one of them grabbed him by his long blonde ponytail and slammed his fist into his ribcage.

"Krad!" cried Dark from a bloodied mouth.

Krad would have cried out for Dark if he hadn't been shoved to the ground and pinned by one of the foul smelling drunks. He immediately began lashing out with his arms only to find them roughly pinned by the man who remained an unyielding weight on his ribs, far heavier than Dark crushing all the air out of him.

"Now don't you struggle pretty one…This'll only hurt a little," he said pulling down his pants.

All of a sudden a pained cry came from their left as one of the men restraining Dark fell to the ground clutching his bloodied ribs. And in Dark's hand was a broken bottle. The man looked into Krad's eyes and Krad shuddered at the sadistic hatred in the man's last thoughts. Then he fell to the floor. There was silence for a second then it came.

"You bastard." snapped the second man restraining him. "You killed him!"

Dark's eyes were wild but he dropped the bottle before slamming his fist into the man's jaw. When the four remaining men attacked him in full force he fought to the best of his abilities for a few seconds knocking out two before running up and grabbing Krad's wrist. "Let's go!" he shouted as they took off.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They'd threaded through back alleys and into the brothel lane before Dark pulled him into the doorway of a brothel holding him to his chest as the men ran past. Krad could feel Dark's heart beating. It pounded more violently than his own.

"Dark," he murmured.

"We have to get you back." he said sharply. The brothel mistress approached.

"Dark honey! What happened!" she asked in genuine concern.

"Trouble with some drunks." he said turning to her. "Himi-chan, your brothel owns a horse don't you?"

She knitted her brows worriedly. "Yes…What's going on Dark?"

He immediately held Krad before him. "This is Hikari Krad, he needs to be taken to the Hikari estates immediately."

She gasped. "A Hikari? In this area?"

He heard the men running past the brothel again. "Yes. Can you remedy that Himi-chan?"

She smiled. "As well as I can remedy any of your other afflictions Dark. Follow me onegai Hikari-sama."

With that and a few protests that weren't quite loud enough Krad found himself safely behind the gates of the Hikari estates.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the next morning the mansion was fixated on the latest news. The Niwa's creation, the dark angel, was a murderer. Eyes turned on Krad in concern and he ignored them as he rushed to his creator's quarters. He was stopped by a house servant.

"Out of my way!" he snapped . It wasn't the same arrogant voice of a few months ago, Dark had changed that. But he had to make it sound that way if he wanted to get through.

"The master is in there with the authorities!" said the servant with frightened eyes. Krad was at least twice her size and he looked furious.

"The authorities?" asked Krad, pale.

"Yes. The creature the Niwa created…It killed someone." she said in disgust. He flinched, she must have thought it was because of the news when in truth it was because of the way she'd called Dark an it. Thinking this, she continued. "The Niwa had to destroy it this morning, but the- Wait! Where are you going?"

Krad took off at a run to the stables shoving one of the stable boys out of the way to get on a horse bareback. Immediately he rode towards the Niwa residence.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When he got to the front of the Niwa residence the first thing he saw was the pregnant Niwa female crying as she relayed events to some soldiers. Her pale shaking hand pointed to a pile of rubble, the remains of a statue that bore Dark's face.

The blood left Krad's face. And he ran. He ran and ran until his legs gave out from under him and he found himself in the clearing where he and Dark first met.

His loud sobs rang through the forest as he slammed his fists into the unyielding and uncaring soil. "Why?" he murmured as he lay in the dirt, wishing for once in his life that the cocky Dark were pinning it to him rather than the shear weight of his depression.

"…It's you…" said an all too familiar voice. Krad looked up to see the men that had attacked them in the previous night.

__

He shot up only to be knocked to the ground. The next hour or so was a blur of his clothes being ripped away, his pale skin being pummeled, sucked on, and bitten. He'd scratched, bitten, wept, and screamed until his voice was nearly gone.

All he could think of was that he didn't want to do this. Dark had called him innocent. Clean. And these men wanted to take that from him by force.

When the first one had yanked his legs open and forcefully entered him he'd cried out in anguish as he felt he was ripped apart both physically and emotionally.

It was an hour that seemed to last an eternity before guards entered the clearing yanking the men off his broken form, covered him with a cloak, and rode away with him to the Hikari estates.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His creator wiped the dry blood off his unresponsive body. When the young Hikari had hear what state his creation had been found in, he'd carried him to the bathing furrow himself and set about cleaning him. "What have they done to you my poor angel?" he murmured.

Krad kept his head bowed in shame, until a crystalline tear dripped on his wrist. He looked up, horrified to see tears drenching his Hikari's face.

"Hikari-sama!" he gasped.

"They want me to destroy you Krad, but I can't." he said shaking his head. "The Niwa didn't destroy their creation!" he spat savagely.

"…Nani? Dark…is alive?" asked Krad in disbelief.

"In some senses," muttered Hikari wiping away his tears. "His body is gone, but I can feel his essence bound to the child being born of the Niwa woman. When he heard he was being charged with murder he ran,"

Ran? Alive? All emotion left Krad's face. "He will be back?"

"Yes," said Hikari.

"Do it to me. What the Niwa did to Dark."

"What?" asked Hikari in shock.

"They will come for me Hikari-sama, they will ask you to destroy me. And if I am destroyed, Dark will come back. Your sister is pregnant, bind me to her child and I will protect your family from Dark eternally."

Hikari looked uncertain for a moment, but one look at the broken wing of his creation and a look of determination overcame his face.

"Hai. I will do it Krad."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi was quiet in Krad's mind. Terribly quiet. But Krad had expected that. He looked down at the Niwa who had ceased struggles long ago. Tears ran down Daisuke's face. He glared. "Stop it. I don't need your pity!" he hissed.

Daisuke looked away. "There's a difference Krad, between pity, and concern. This…This hurt you…That's why you and your hosts-"

"Stop." said Krad sharply. "I don't need your concern or your analysis!"

He released the Niwa who collapsed into a chair, rubbing his sore wrist as he thought. Krad leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He wasn't surprised in a way that Daisuke didn't immediately transform into Dark. Why would the kaitou risk it? It wasn't like he really cared.

But when Daisuke looked up, his eyes held a spark of violet. "But…it was unfair."

His eyes widened in shock as the wing master voiced the thought that had kept him awake at night, right before transforming into Dark.


	10. Half of the explanation, Part one of one

Chibiloner- O.o You posted for chapter eight and chapter nine is already up, My, what a surprise you're gonna get…

MusiqMistress- YAY! I was afraid I was making a horrible horrible mistake!

SilveryKitsune- In full agreement here (Kicks twins in general)

Ember Ellid- Thanks! Truth is I do think out at least five scenarios for each chapter, but one always seems to write itself! Truth is, I wasn't really trying but the pieces fall together on their own! It's weird because I'll go back and read the chapter and I'll be like… "Hmmm…That explains chapter three…" --;

KloudyReignfall- squeals girlishly hurting Krad's ears That was my favorite line too! I was stuck on that scene and I didn't know what to right and it just came to me! I'm so glad you liked it, I haven't gotten many reviews on that chap yet so I was stuck on CH10, but now I've gotten a burst of writing energy! Krad: I'll give you energy! charges up energy in hands (you hear authoress running away screaming)

SilverTears- I know! When I was writing that I was thinking "The readers are going to hurt me…"

Krad:: Not before I can! Authoress:: EEP! runs Krad:: STOP THE COUNTING! STOP IT NOW! Dark::…I don't feel loved… Someone comment on me! Satoshi:: writes in notebook Hmmm…Interesting…steals because he didn't get enough hugs as a child… Dark:: wails It's not true!

Chibiloner- YAY! You read chapter nine! hands you a box of tissues

Animegoil- It has more to do with later in the story, but don't worry, it will be looked into.

Lenora- (Krad glares) I am not…SNAPPY! Kitsune- Um…yes you are… Krad-DIE! Kitsune- WAHHHHHH! runs away

Mutou Yasu- points to shirt which reads, "I make reviewers cry"

CH10- Half of the explanation, (Part one)

Eriko sat in the corner of her small apartment sleeping as she ran through some of her more painful memories. True, Cadell could look into her thoughts, but the sparks of pain running through Eriko's small frame made her too afraid to do so.

Cadell wondered, how long it had taken her young host to be beaten into sleeping only two hours a day. How long before the girl only spoke when spoken to and flinched when a person raised their voice an octave too high. How long before the girl was only comfortable sleeping when she knew all the doors were locked and even then, woke from an unsteady slumber every fifteen minutes.

She sensed there was something beyond that, but she didn't have the heart to ask and find out what else had happened in this jaded creature's past. The girl would whimper quietly, wrap her arms around her chest, and curl into a ball. She came out of the girl's body in astral form, floating above her.

"Wake up little one," she murmured.

"Ungh! No! It hurts! It hurts!" whimpered the girl.

She had to wonder, what could plague her host so. She reached down to touch her face when the girl's eyes shot open. "NO!"

Their bodies combined once again. _"It was time to wake up Eriko. You don't want to miss your practice,"_

"No…no I wouldn't, thank you," said Eriko quietly.

__

"What was it Eriko? The dream, that is,"

"Nothing," said Eriko. "Nothing of relevance today,"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi walked into the museum with a sigh. He understood that Daisuke's mother had put the warning out and that Dark always responded to the warnings, but he didn't see why the thief couldn't put his pride behind him for one night. Especially a night like this. It was too strange for one thing.

They'd argued about which one of them should stay home until Daisuke came up with a solution. Dark would have until midnight to steal the vase, and if he didn't succeed they had to go home. Satoshi had to smile. Only Daisuke could turn theft into a timed game of capture the flag.

He walked into the vault where the vase was being kept. He couldn't help but wonder how even Dark would get past the stiff security he'd set up. It was perfect. But perfect was never enough when it came to the kaitou. He looked at the vase with a blank stare.

"It isn't that impressive of an article," murmured Cadell.

He looked into the corner. There was crouched the woman from his dream. She was in the corner, her dark hair and eyes blending into the background as she stood to her full height which was only two inches shorter than he himself. She stood up, seeming somewhat thinner than she had in his dream, and she moved a bit differently. He frowned moving his thoughts quickly to the fact that she was here finally.

"So, you've come to attack," he stated calmly.

"Yes, for that I must apologize. But it's necessary, you must understand that, you were raised to complete a mission as well. I was created to complete one," she said sadly.

__

"Oh god Eriko. I'm having trouble breathing. What's wrong with us?"

"It must be what we're wearing! Crap!"

"I won't go without a fight, and if you hurt Daisuke-"

"I'll try to attack when he's Dark. I don't want to hurt him," she murmured. "But it's necessary,"

"…I understand, but you must understand my drive to destroy you first,"

Cadell nodded. "If you could, avoid attacking my host when you're Krad?"

Satoshi nodded. He wondered if his cuffs would make any use as the girl walked towards him which an odd stagger. She was breathing harshly. _"What am I wearing Eriko? What were you wearing when you left? Oh God, I can't breath!"_

"It has to be the chest bindings!"

"Chest bindings?! Why?!"

Satoshi looked at her curiously. It was clear there was something quite wrong with her. It was at that moment that Dark decided to bypass all of Satoshi's carefully placed security and enter the room. He peered at Cadell who backed into a corner holding her ribs. She stood up straight, looking paler than usual. "Dark mousy, how irritatingly unpleasant."

"And you must be Cadell, attacking young boys, I'm sure you feel brave," replied Dark coolly.

"We're all born to a purpose," she replied. "Or, rather, created."

__

"You can't fight in those! Get out of there! Now!"

Cadell frowned. She would have a hard enough time fighting one of them and now they were both there and she was having trouble breathing.

Eriko knew Cadell would pass out soon since this was her first time in her physical body and the chest bindings were constraining. Soon the black hair shortened and curled, the figure shrunk until she was her normal size, and Cadell screamed as Eriko struggled not to change back for both of their sakes.

"What the hell kind of cowardly thing is that to do! Change back Cadell!" shouted Dark furiously.

Eriko winced at the yell but didn't move beyond that. She couldn't move really. The vase was putting off the strangest energy…

"What is this? I thought Cadell came here to fight!"

"…There's something wrong." she said quietly.

Indeed, now all three of them could sense the strange energy coming off the vase. "…Dark…Seal that vase…Now." said Satoshi.

Dark moved to do just that when a burst of energy shot out of the vase. Satoshi let out a shout of pain as Eriko screamed. Dark could only let out a grunt as his back hit the wall. The energy felt like it was ripping at his soul. It was strange. It sounded like several people were screaming and all he could guess was that the guards outside were also effected.

Despite the pain he stood and walked towards the vase tripping over a small form he immediately figured was Eriko. He continued on pulling out feather. He shot it towards the vase, barely sealing it before darkness overtook him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi groaned as he sat up holding his head. The first thing that occurred to him was that he would never again ignore a Hikari artwork. The second was, oddly enough, never ignore women's intuition, even if it was a crazy woman trying to kill you.

The second thing that occurred to him was that there was too many people in the room. "Oh no." he murmured.

Bodies scattered across the floor. It only took him one second to realize what was wrong. From his vantage point, he could see both Dark, and Daisuke. He slowly turned around. As theorized, there was Krad.

His attention scanned the room. Eriko and Cadell were also there unconscious. He looked around. It appeared the magic of the vase had only hit them because all of the other artworks in the room were fine. His attention landed on one in particular.

It was a statue of a dog made of red stone. It was disturbingly real and as his eyes ran from the corded muscle of the dogs throat to the all too real gaping mouth and canines his attention was drawn back to one of the people who was coming conscious like him.

"Eriko," he said almost observantly.

She jumped up wincing at the pain that he knew had to be going through her head. She looked around with panicked eyes until she saw that Dark, Krad, and Daisuke were all unconscious, then her eyes landed on Cadell.

"What- What happened?" she shook her head as if trying to make the world come together again put her hand to her chest. It appeared where he and Krad always ended up in separate outfits, Dark had ended up in his pants and Daisuke with his overly large shirt, and Cadell had ended up with the bulk of the outfit leaving Eriko with their coat which barely brushed her thighs. She pulled it down with a furious blush.

Satoshi stood, mostly wanting to test the walking capabilities of his legs and to check the injuries of Daisuke, Dark, and Krad. But it was taken as a hostile move. Dizzy or not Eriko glared and rushed in front of Cadell protectively. His expression didn't change, he sighed.

"Can you get her out of here if I tell you how?"

She looked at Cadell and nodded. "Get me out of the building and I'll get her away from you,"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi had guided the girl past the security easily sneaking past the guards and left her by the sidewalk outside. "Can you get home?"

"Hai…Arigato Hikari-senpai. You will not regret this." she said in her quiet voice. Almost sounding like a promise.

Somehow it comforted him a great deal. Nonetheless he simply nodded before walking back in. He noted with a frown that the statue of the dog was gone. Assuming if it was anything magically inclined it would track them down anyways he walked to Daisuke and pulled him into his lap.

"Daisuke," he said quietly, lightly shaking the boy. "Daisuke wake up,"

"Huh? A few more minutes mom…" he muttered rolling over. Satoshi froze before holding back his laughter and pulling Daisuke to him once again.

"Daisuke, wake up,"

"Lemme lone Dark! You can go out to play with Krad later!" said Daisuke sternly.

Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "…Dai-chan, Harada-san made you lunch,"

"NO!" cried Daisuke jumping up.

Satoshi couldn't find it in him to be surprised, so instead he chuckled. "Daisuke, we have far worse things to worry about than that at the moment,"

He moved his hand to draw Daisuke's attention to Dark and Krad who were moaning as they too came conscious once again. "…Oh…Crap."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriko watched as the boy walked back in to help his friends. She felt bad for stealing the vase, but she knew it would most likely come in useful. With a sigh she opened Cadell's shirt and pulled off the ace bandages that had stayed on Cadell's chest when the separation had occurred.

She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She **really **didn't want to do this, but it looked like it was going to be necessary. She dialed and paused a few seconds. "…Drem? It's Eriko, I need your help."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drem drove up in his brother's car looking worried. The moment he pulled up and parked he jumped out of the car. "Eriko! What's the matter-" he spotted Cadell. "What happened? You two separated!"

She licked her lips and sighed. "It's a long story, I'll tell you the whole thing on the drive."

He frowned but walked over and picked up Cadell putting her in the back seat and buckling her in before going and opening the door for Eriko. It was that that caused her thoughts to travel back to the catastrophe that had occurred earlier.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriko sat with her hands in her lap as she waited for the rest of the band members to show up. Drem was off buying soda and that left her alone with Nori. Nori, as pre-usual, acted like she didn't exist and was busy, stereotypically enough, filing her nails.

She herself was looking at her hands, but mainly because she was slowly playing a song on her guitar. Cadell was listening to the sound of the guitar, rather pleased by it to put it quite frankly. She liked the whine of the guitar. That's why when Nori shot up in her seat Eriko played a few more slow chords before looking up.

"Look, Erica, that's getting irritating,"

Cadell raised a brow but Eriko's expression stayed the same. _"Erica?"_ "Erica? My name is Eriko," she said quietly.

"Whatever," said Nori sitting down.

__

"Bitch," thought Cadell. In fact, she thought it with such candor that seconds later a single word quietly escaped Eriko's lips.

"Bitch."

"What?" asked Nori sharply, her head shooting up as she looked at Eriko with narrowed eyes.

__

"If you slap her I won't tell anyone."

"Calm down Nori, I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard before," murmured Eriko. Her eyes widened before she sent an inwards glare at Cadell who smirked.

__

"That wasn't me."

"Listen, _Erica_, I'm tired of you coming over here, acting so sweet and innocent, and then occupying all my boyfriend's time!" she hissed grabbing Eriko's arm and sinking her nails in.

Eriko remained expressionless, but it sparked a memory in her and she trembled. This sparked a rage in her. "Get, off, me. Now." she commanded. Had she been paying attention to the force of her words she would have realized Eriko was talking with her, but she was so fixated she didn't notice that Cadell was as well.

Any wise human, upon seeing the ferocity on Eriko's face, would have realized something inhuman was within the girl. Nori was no wise human.

"Look little girl, you may act all innocent, but I know what you really are!"

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Eriko with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"I heard about you and those boys in fifth grade!"

'SLAP!'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drem and the other boys in the band walked outside the garage just in time to see Nori tackle Eriko. She took a few punches only to have Eriko roll over and pin her and begin the same behavior.

"…Whoa." murmured the drummer.

"BITCH!" screamed Nori grabbing at Eriko's hair and rolling over pinning the smaller girl. It was then that Eriko felt the tingling feeling.

__

"Not now Cadell!"

Drem Yanked Nori off of Eriko and one of the boys restrained her to keep her from lunging. She only had a second before her eyes made contacts with Drem's showing utter disappointment.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"…You don't understand the situation." she murmured.

"I've seen you ignore so many insults, and I admired you for that," he replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"This was different!" she said furiously.

"She mentioned the thing in fifth grade. Didn't she?"

Her eyes widened. "How- how did you know about that?" she said backing away from him.

"Eriko, I thought you knew that I knew," he murmured reaching for her hand.

"NO!" she screamed. With that she ran away.

She ran until she slammed into someone. It was an old drunk man and he looked down at her lecherously. "Well, what have we got here?"

Stressed beyond her means, Eriko transformed into Cadell and lashed out shoving the man down as she shot into the air. Suddenly she was yanked out of the air. Cadell sensed Eriko's panic and spun around to be put into a headlock by Drem.

"What have you done with Eriko?" he snapped.

"Get off me!" she said shoving him away roughly.

"Where's Eriko!" he asked sharply. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Leave Eriko alone!" she hissed.

"No! She's been acting differently lately and now I know why! You've possessed her!" he growled.

She scoffed. "Humans, every time they find out one of their kind is sharing a body they immediately call possession. Well you're wrong hon, me and Eriko share this body because we have a deal. And I'm perfectly capable of protecting Eriko so you can buzz off and stop walking her home!" said Cadell.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in bed next to a soft form. He hugged it to him grinning thinking it was Krad in his arms. He frowned however, thinking Krad smelled familiar, but different.

"Sa- To- Shi-"

His eyes shot open to see messy red hair. "NANI!?"


	11. Caught at last

Spencerblaze-Yup! gets stars in eyes

Ember Elidd- This is a filler chapter, unfortunately this chapter also is going to be filled with flashbacks to explain things.

SilveryKitsune- Don't worry, it gets fluffy, I just needed to explain that last part.

Music Mistress-You're my one hundredth review! 0.0 Holds out bouquet to you

KloudyReignfall- Thankies! Finally someone has something good to say about it!

Jennifer Barajas- Don't worry! More a few sentences below this! 0.0

Animegoil- Eriko comes out with big watery anime eyes I'm soo cute and innocent! Krad:Glare I hate you, Eriko:Draws out catlike claws Eriko and Krad proceed to catfight for Animegoil's viewing pleasure. Authoress sweat drops. Thank you!

Lenora- Moohaha! Dark stole your wallet! Dark:…That wasn't me! That was you! Kitsune: 0.o

Chibiloner- Trust me! If I didn't get an average of ten reviews a chapter I wouldn't have the ambition to update so much, but all the updates make me- Krad: What the stupid woman is trying to say is that authors are fueled by arrogance. Kitsune: --; It's a sad sad addiction…

YuriYaoiHet Ilove'emall- I'm very pleased and flattered at that! I hope you continue reading- Though, you are back in chapter three… 0.0;

Fluffy137- Thanks! Much appreciated!

Rai- Don't worry! More below these review replies!

SJHS-Jackass- Remember Kyle, I know where you live,

Silvertears-YOU! I've been waiting for your review!

Krad: (dryly) I wasn't.

Dark: Oh! You're just mad because she acknowledges I'm sexier than you are,

Krad: (under his breath) Yeah right. Everyone knows I'm the sexy one.

Satoshi: Actually, I'd say Daisuke is the sexiest. (Dark and Krad glare at him)

Dark: (pointing accusingly) That's only because Daisuke is your skanky lover!

Krad: Yeah! I'm way hotter than the redhead! Taller too!

Daisuke: (Sniffles and allows big red eyes to water) I'm not…Skanky!

Krad: (delighted with Daisuke's tears) Yes you are you little bed hopping harlot!

Dark: Hey! Don't talk to him like that! Only I can call my alter ego a skanky hoe!

Krad: Try to stop me! (challengingly)

Dark: I'm the sexy one! (tackles Krad and begins to cat fight) Satoshi eagerly comforts Daisuke. Authoress sweat drops.

Kitsune: Um…Er…More story? grin

Atealia- sniffles I feel so loved!

xXLil Yu JahXx- Yeah, I had to change the rating because of Krad's rape scene… --; I'm glad you found it again though!

Mutou Yasu- ACK! I almost have a full page of review responses! Wow! More explanation coming up soon!

More responses after the chapter, Sorry all, I took off to the Grand canyon for a week.

Disclaimer- I don't own D N Angel…Though, if I did I would make a very profitable male strip club.

CH11- Half of the explanation, (Part two)

"Sa-To-Shi-"

"NANI!?" Dark jerked back falling off the bed as his long limbs became entangled in the clean white sheets. He turned pale. Had he slept with Daisuke? It was then it occurred to him, that, should be impossible. Yet before him was his beautiful host, sleeping, and murmuring. "Nani? What the hell is going on?" he murmured watching Daisuke as if hypnotized.

He'd seen his grown up host through his hosts eyes several times, but now he could just look at him and it was the strangest sensation. He then looked down at his own body, his hands his arms, his hair which hung down in his face.

The sensation was so…

"BLEH!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe you threw up on my floor!" growled Satoshi.

Dark sniffled. "Don't yell at me! I'm sick! I'm separated from my Niwa! And I'm very confused!"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the "My Niwa," before continuing stirring the contents of a large pot. "I put you two in the same bed because you two talk to each other in your sleep. I put you next to each other so you wouldn't get upset."

"Why aren't I with Daisuke?"

Trust Dark to start with the hard questions. Satoshi sighed. "That vase…I've been so busy I didn't research it. It was made by a jaded lover who wished his lover were incapable of lies. It separates people from their facades, or parts of them, that aren't truly them. It must have sensed you and Krad as separate entities from me and Dai-chan, so it separated us."

"Great!" growled Dark. "Look at the timing too! I bet this was Cadell's doing!"

"No," said Satoshi shaking his head. "She was knocked out, I think were it her plan she wouldn't have stayed around."

Dark frowned but 'creepy boy' was right, as usual. He frowned and wondered how humans could put up with getting sick as often as they did. He was hot but Satoshi insisted on him being bundled up claiming his body which was not used to long exposure to the outside world had gotten sick without Daisuke's energy to refuel him. "Where's Krad?"

"In the room down the hall from yours. He's sick too," said Satoshi using a knife to distribute vegetables from a cutting board into the large pot. "Why- augh, Dark," he growled. By the time he'd turned around the kaitou was already gone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There he was, on the bed, blonde hair spread around him as if trying to compensate for the halo he lacked completing his angelic facade. His face was flushed with fever and when his beautiful blue eyes opened they were glazed over. As they slowly traveled around the room they journeyed to the end of the bed where Dark stood staring in awe.

He tried to sit up quickly but his dizziness got to him. He gripped his head with one hand before trying to retreat back into Satoshi's body only to find himself incapable and the energy of his host gone. Accepting this quickly out of panicked necessity he scrambled off the bed to fall off hitting his head against the night stand.

He whimpered lightly clutching his head in his hands as the dark thief descended on him. "Krad," said Dark in concern kneeling before him.

"No!" said Krad shoving him back with the last of his remaining strength. "Not again! I won't rely on you Dark! I won't!"

Dark stayed on the floor where he'd been shoved. "Then…Let me rely on you. Why not rely on each other?"

"Because that's not how it works with you!" snapped Krad. "You take charge of everything! You're a thief! You take what you like when you like and you don't give a damn about anyone else!"

Dark could sense Satoshi outside the door, and bid him silently, for his health, to leave. After a moments hesitation Satoshi left and Dark sat up looking down on Krad.

Krad glared up, expecting the thief to retreat as he usually would at his harsh words. What he didn't expect was for the thief to lunge at him. Slowed by the fever, Dark barely missed Krad who rolled away with wide eyes. "What are you doing!" snapped Krad. "Go away!"

Dark tackled him sending them rolling into a wrestling match. It was as if all of Krad's memories were sparked within him as rather than rolling across rough carpet his mind traveled to a hard forest floor and he began using all the skills he'd learned as a youth to get away from Dark.

Dark unfortunately, had only grown more skilled. His and Krad's lithe bodies were once again matched up against each other, a tumble of blonde and violet hair with heated glares from blue and indigo eyes. In the end however, Dark grabbed Krad's wrist and yanked him forward and straddled him pinning him to the floor. He could only hope Krad didn't release his wings because it would be painful for him to have his wings pinned as well. Krad proved more intelligent by realizing his wings were too large to fully unfurl in this room anyways.

Nonetheless he continued struggling, cursing, and jerking about wildly trying to relinquish the kaitou's hold on him. But he was too sick and too dizzy to manage even coming close. Dark moved up a little and he thought the thief might release him but instead Dark only flipped him over straddling him again and pinning his wrists above his head.

"What is it with you Krad? Is your life's goal to make things difficult for you and all parties involved?" growled Dark.

"My goal is to get rid of you!" growled Krad ready to push Dark into fighting, Dark however, appeared to have no intention of fighting him, no more intention than he did of letting Krad go. He pressed his lips against Krad's roughly squeezing Krad's wrists until he gasped opening his mouth and providing an opening for the plundering kiss to follow.

Then, at that moment, they were truly the hunter and the thief, pitting their wills against each other, their energies sparking as they battled and melded into something far more powerful. Dark tilted his head to give himself further access to the infuriating ice blonde's mouth. Krad struggled against Dark's weight which he'd rested completely against his body.

Somewhere along the line however, he couldn't resist kissing the thief back. Dark deepened the kiss further urging a moan out of Krad. In his dizzy reverie, Krad noted that Dark had released his wrists, only he couldn't find it within his will to do anything about it.

If they were going to act like nothing happened, he was going to make the very best of it. It would most likely be the last time.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**ATTENTION:** In honor of my one hundredth review I've drawn a picture of the D N Angel crew. I posted it on and I hope some of my readers will check it out and enjoy.

http:www. deviantart. com/ deviation /8945619/ Take out the spaces, destroys addresses. I put it in the middle of the story so no one would miss it. I hope you enjoy, now, continue reading! .)

Satoshi sighed. He didn't want to invade on the conflict which was most assuredly about to occur, and he certainly didn't want to go to sleep. He'd made that mistake earlier. The only solution was clear to him. He ladled a bowl of soup and headed to his bedroom.

Krad had been put up in the guest room that his foster father occupied whenever he chose to show his face, but Niwa, immediately he'd carried Niwa to his own bed. He looked upon Niwa now, laying out on the white sheets, his pale hand clenching and unclenching as his face contorted. He must have been having a dream.

Satoshi put the tray of food on the night stand before sitting next to Daisuke, slowly removing his hands from the sheets. He turned to get the tray- only to find himself immobile. Daisuke had grabbed his wrist and was pale knuckled with the effort of keeping it so.

The redhead was still asleep. Satoshi sighed and tugged on his hand half-heartedly. "Daisuke," he sighed.

"Sa-to-shi." he murmured.

Satoshi raised a delicate brow and leaned forward to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Sure enough, Daisuke spoke again. "Satoshi- I-"

"What Daisuke?" murmured Satoshi urgently hoping the red head wouldn't wake up quite yet.

"Daisuki."

Satoshi's eyes widened then narrowed. "With?" he said angrily.

"Kyu?"

Satoshi looked up to the headboard where the little white cabbit made his abode watching over his master.

"Satoshi?" said Daisuke who was now looking up with wide red eyes.

"Daisuke?" said Satoshi looking surprised as his stoic face would allow.

"Kyu?" They both stared up at With who upon receiving two intense stares scampered out of the room.

"Satoshi!" said Daisuke.

"This needs to stop." said Satoshi shaking his head.

"Where am I?" asked Daisuke pulling the covers up to his chin. "A hospital?"

Satoshi smiled dryly. "Though just as sanitary, no. My room." he said calmly. Indeed, his room could be mistaken fro one of a hospital considering how plain it was. Only, as a norm, hospital rooms sport small televisions… He was torn out of his reverie as Daisuke subconsciously tightened his hold on his hand.

"…Where's Dark?"

Trust him to start with the difficult questions, and trust Dark to leave forcing him to explain it all over again. By the time he was done the red head was wide eyed. "But what if Dark and Krad fight?"

Satoshi smiled grimly. "They've both come down with fevers since their bodies are unused to long times in our environment without us to refuel their energies. They'll be fine though."

Daisuke was comforted at Satoshi's words but he still frowned. "This is too much at once Satoshi. Now that Cadell and Eriko are separated, Cadell can attack at any time, and Dark and Krad are sick!"

Satoshi nodded as he pulled his wrist free and brought the tray of food to Daisuke. "I wouldn't worry about it for now, I'm guessing Cadell is far sicker than either Dark or Krad."

Satoshi smiled.

"What?" asked Daisuke with knitted brows.

Satoshi simply chuckled and ruffled the redhead's hair. "This…whole thing, is different for me than it is for you," he murmured.

Daisuke frowned when he realized precisely what Satoshi meant. While Dark was his companion, Krad had always been Satoshi's enemy. "Satoshi-" he murmured.

He was cut off as his nose caught the scent of soup. His stomach growled. Satoshi smiled wryly. "Hungry?"

Daisuke nodded as his face flushed more than slightly.

He was rather surprised, however, to find a spoon to his lips. "Satoshi! I can feed myself!" he said mildly annoyed, but the moment his mouth had uttered the word myself he found the spoon inside. Upon swallowing the first bite he decided there might be some merit to this. Mainly because right after Satoshi fed him a spoon, he pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I thought I was going to lose you," said Satoshi, his lips still gently leaving butterfly kisses at the corner of Daisuke's mouth.

Daisuke leaned in for another kiss only to find the path invaded by a silver spoon. He took another bite right before swallowing and feeling another kiss press his lips again, this time, Satoshi's tongue ran across his lower lip, he shivered.

Satoshi reveled in the taste of salty soup mixed with the thrilling taste of Daisuke before speaking. "If we put Krad or Dark against Cadell, it's just as bad as Krad fighting Dark, or vice a versa, only neither of us is there to hold Cadell back, and Eriko…I don't know what to think of her." said Satoshi putting another spoon to Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke eagerly took the soup this time and as Satoshi kissed him his tongue bade entrance to Satoshi's mouth- but being the tease he was Satoshi pulled away, leaving Daisuke to moan in disappointment. "I don't give a damn how powerful she is Daisuke. I won't lose you, not now that I've finally caught you."

Daisuke looked up with a windblown expression. "But…Satoshi…You were trying to catch Dark-"

"That's what I thought too." said Satoshi as he crawled onto the bed to pin Daisuke down in an all too familiar position. "But then I realized, that every time I cuffed Dark, I was no closer to my goal than I was when I first started. The time I most wanted to catch the thief was that first night. The first time I pinned him. When he looked up at me in fear, and called out for help."

"…That was me. Not Dark…" said Daisuke trailing off.

"I'd figured that out after the first two weeks." said Satoshi almost conversationally leaning down to plunder Daisuke's mouth in an almost absent kiss before pulling up to revel at Daisuke's mildly bruised lips. "Dark would never cry out like that, Dark could never have that particular innocence in his eyes. The look of a boy with his hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar." he leaned in as if he were going to do it again and Daisuke leaned forward in anticipation. "No. Only one person could. A boy who would almost cry when he accidentally used his skills to open up an art room for another student. A boy that would fall down the stairs despite his skill because he feared that that same boy would suspect him. You made it so obvious." said Satoshi leaning down to press yet another gentle kiss before pulling away leaving Daisuke with a yearning look that had never come across his innocent countenance before. "But I couldn't pin you, you were too flighty. Too beautiful. You made my hands uncertain Daisuke. No one has ever done that to me before."

Daisuke looked up at him with red eyes that appeared drugged in their passion. "Satoshi…" he murmured in a near moan that sent shivers down Satoshi's spine. "You've always had me. You just refused to allow yourself to realize it."

Satoshi leaned his mouth down to Daisuke's and they kissed passionately. Though neither of them were all that experienced, instinct took over and both had the sudden urge to feel as much of the other's skin as possible. Soon they were rolling on rosemary scented sheets and falling further into each other's energy.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Burning skin, tingling heat, both alien to Krad since he'd first denied Dark's touch. But his skin and body still attested to the fact that Dark still had the fire within him and was willing to give it to his ice demon. Amorous kisses were laid and gentle strokes given until they were both unclothed and immersed in heated sex as if it were the first and last time.

And it might as well have been the last time for Krad, or so he intended. As before the whole incident that broke him, Dark had fallen asleep on top of him, curled all about him in an immensely comforting and safe blanket of what couldn't be lust and only equated to love.

As before, he had difficulty getting out of Dark's hold, Dark would tighten his grasp if he felt Krad trying to get away, but upon a soft whimper the hold would soften and even relinquish if Krad persisted. And that's what he did.

He pulled on the outfit Satoshi had laid out for him, reveling in the scent of his wing master held in the crisply ironed slacks and button up shirt, but it was hard to hold his obsession when the object of his eternal love was laying on the bed rolling to occupy the spot of warmth he'd left on the comforter.

He wanted to stay with Dark forever.

And that's why he had to leave.

So panicked, Krad took off silently into the cold night air, his fever weighing his wings more than he would have liked as he ran away from the love of his dark kaitou.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elara-"oh, hi dark.You know what? ill kill you.BUAHAHHAHa" "why,krad... why should we kill each other when we can have fabulous, mind blowing, fantastic, originall and great sex!" author rubs chin upon having read this. "Why, what a magnificent idea!" sets about using this as the theme

CrazeePurpleMonkey-AHHHHHHH! You must update you evial AZN! I know where you go to skewl! Don't make me set Dark and Krad on you!

Fireandflames- A compliment is never late or early, it arrives right when it means to! (Gandalf style my friend, Gandalf style) Glad to see you're still reading.

Pink3Butterfly- ACK! I took soo long to update because I got restricted!

Phalken- Ack! Do I still qualify for the cookies? Most likely not, I took so long to update because I got restricted! --; I bet Mark Twain never had this problem…

Meetima Maranwe- Believe me the thought had crossed my mind! -

Xiao-Mao-Glad you likey! Most assuredly more soon!

Oliversgurl- (scratches head Goku style) If great minds think alike I don't know how I thought of it! I'm a dumbarse!

Katbell- Glad you likey!

Katbell- Thanks! Glad you like my writing!

Katbell- 0.o Three reviews! YAY! I hate the drunks too! I should have killed them off but I didn't think of it. --

Katbell- Four reviews! O.o You must actually like my writing! (glows with pride)

Kikiro Tsuatashi- nods in agreement on all accounts before chasing after reviewer HEY! I WANNA PLUSHIE!

koji ametsurugi- Your review makes me so happy because I was wondering if I'd made the reactions to past traumas right. As for writing, I'm a full time writer and a part time fan fiction writer. My mom actually yells at me for writing fan fiction, but what can I say? I'm a review hog!

Firedraygon97- nods in agreement Hai, crappy past indeed!

Violeteyedangel- Thanks! I'm glad that I inspired you!

Justa Cante Waite- The moment I destroy this damned writers block! goes on to battle huge block with tank

Ki-chan- I'm glad you likey!


	12. Half of the explanation, Part two of two

chibi chidori16- Grin Yes, what are those naughty boys doing?

Animegoil- Oh don't worry, I know I haven't used the full fluffiness potential, and there's more to come. As for Eriko, more of her too. -

Fireandflames- lol! Most of your comments are ironic, First, I was at the Grand Canyon. Second, I am a real novelist, I hope to be published by the end of high school and I've written over twenty books. Third- LOL! Cadell, the Bad lady! Tehehehe! Oh! And I'm assuming you looked at the dedication pic then? I can draw, just one frames though. Thank you nonetheless!

Mutou Yasu-WOOT! Someone else looked at the dedication pic! That makes me happy! Wait until you see the one for the two-hundredth review! It's very slashy!

Kloudy Reignfall- HEY! I read and liked your work! So don't diss on it! glares evilly I loved the comedy with Satoshi, it was great!

Hikari Fubuki- You'll see… insert evil genius laugh

Hikari Fubuki- Violated is an understatement.

Silvertears- ::Glomps reviewer back:: K-Yes! I'm back! I'm back! Civilization at last! blushes The pic isn't that good, I had it done a while back, but then I got restricted from the comp and sent off to the Grand Canyon, go figure, Either way, wait till you see the one for two hundred reviews! It's even cuter! I lost inspiration for a while too, but now I'm back.

Satoshi- Goodie,

Daisuke- Now don't be mean to Kitsune Satoshi! I heard authors are all powerful,

Krad- Why else do you think I ran away instead of blasting Dark to next Tuesday while he slept?

Dark- I thought it was because I'm so sexy- Oh, and as for the pretty please with a Dark on top, I'm always on top! winks and barely dodges blast from Krad

MORE REVIEW RESPONSES AFTER CHAPTER, READ ON DEAR READERS!

CH12- Half of the explanation-(part two of two)

Satoshi looked down at the sleeping redhead in his arms. He'd been Daisuke's first. Not that he'd expected any differently, but it was pleasing to know. Daisuke had given him something precious, he'd known that when those glittering red eyes had connected with his own showing utter adoration.

No words had crossed their lips when they made love, but each caress said a thousand words. I want you. I need you. I love you.

He brushed the crimson strands from the pale face and admired the perfection that was his Niwa. He had no shame in saying it, his. It occurred to him that he sounded a tad like Krad, but that was to be expected. Krad's warped perspective of love could never compare to this though.

So he wrapped his arms about the slender form and was forced to wonder, why was it he who felt so safe?

XxXxX

Eriko sighed as she looked at the thermometer. No change. Still dangerously high. Cadell couldn't survive outside of her body for that long. She ran her hand back through her hair in a tired gesture before sinking down onto the couch.

Suddenly she jumped up as she heard the door open, she sat down just as quickly though. "Drem, you startled me," she murmured as her friend entered her apartment.

"Sorry, I thought you might have decided to get some rest," he said putting the key on the table. In his other hand was a plastic bag, undoubtedly filled with food and medical supplies. That's just the kind of person Drem was.

"You didn't have to help us." said Eriko softly. "Whatever happens, we brought down on ourselves."

He smiled grimly. "I figured that would be your view of the matter, that's why I had to help you. Who is she Eriko?"

Eriko paused before looking out the window. "Lonely. Lonely and jaded."

She looked at the thermometer. 115° . It'd raised two degrees. She looked at the vase on the table. Something had to be done.

XxXxX

It was cold. There's several types of cold though. But the kind Dark liked the most was the cold after a rain, the cold that means everything's been purified. Blood soaks into the soil when it rains, and even if the sin isn't gone the memory can fade.

That's the kind of cold Krad produced. The fresh chill one got during and after a rainstorm.

It was hotter than hell in the bed. Krad was gone. Dark shot up looking about the room panicked. Krad was gone.

XxXxX

It was a cold night, one of those cold nights where your breath shown clearly in the night air and the stars would show brightly through large patches of ominous clouds that threatened to unleash a downpour of rain at any moment, maybe even snow.

But Krad wasn't looking to the stars at all. He was walking down the street, his white trench coat wrapped tightly around him, though it provided no warmth, it's main function was to hid his beautiful body. Unlike Dark's clothes, which were made to suit the situation of the night, Krad's clothes were made to fight Dark. It almost made him wish he'd grabbed Satoshi's jacket instead of his own.

But he hadn't thought of it at the time. First of all, he had been trained to visit this place, not to live in it, so even as his boots crunched in the fresh white snow he looked warily around at the surroundings he'd seen so many times before.

There was no shame in it, the fear. And that had been the main reason for running. Pure, unadulterated fear. He'd struggled so long against Satoshi for his body, and now he had one. He had struggled so long to seal Dark before Dark sealed him, and now Dark had no intention of sealing him. He could lead a normal life, devoid of the growing fear he'd had of the kaitou.

Yes, he'd long feared the kaitou, even as he pursued him, he felt pursued by his prey. Daunted by something a voice in the back of his mind far more sinister than that of the Hikari, the voice that said Dark was stronger, and always would be. Because of that boy.

But when he woke up and saw Dark's eyes on him, he knew the thief was without the boy. He'd stumbled off the bed and had immediately known Satoshi was gone, near somewhere, most likely with the Niwa, but gone from his body. This was his body.

And in the end, Dark was physically stronger, and he didn't have his powers. He knew a mild bit about how the whole thing had worked, whomever was on the outside when the reaction occurred kept the powers, Satoshi, Eriko, Dark. He however, had been locked behind that stubborn existence known as Satoshi, and he was now powerless as a human. Again.

Naturally he was physically stronger than most, but it still wasn't enough to make him comfortable. It was then he realized he'd walked into a playground in his reverie. He could have snorted, it was so…Satoshi. Satoshi used to sit at the park bench and watch the children when he was younger, searching for the future vessel of the dark thief. He would look for the strong, the fast, and the exceptional. But his attention was always drawn away by the frail form of a little redhead.

He let out a low growl, but it was empty. Satoshi had claimed the Niwa, at first it had annoyed him how much attention Satoshi doled out on the boy, but now the other boy doled the attention back and it was more difficult for him to get angry at that fact.

He sat down on a cold swing and smirked to the best of his ability. For some reason the playground reminded him of something Dark would love.

He paused and looked up, sitting in the sandbox, staring at him rather avidly, was a huge red dog. He narrowed his eyes at the creature, annoyed that it was not acting as dogs should. Its stare held far too much intelligence, it's tongue stayed in it's mouth, and it was too still.

He stood up, the confidence he'd had with his powers still firmly in place. But when the dog ran at him he took off releasing his wings as a sudden feeling of panic curled at the bottom of his stomach. This was no normal dog.

XxXxX

Eriko sat perfectly still at the door. She could hear Cadell tossing and turning and she knew the sickness was only getting worse. It couldn't help that she'd discovered she had the powers and not Cadell. She knew what she had to do. But she was loathe to do it. She got up and snuck through the living room where Drem slept on the couch.

She couldn't wake him. What she was about to do was detrimental to her health.

XxXxX

They were all panicked about Krad's disappearance but they wouldn't allow a feverish Dark to go out into the freezing cold to look for him. Satoshi, who had apparently gotten Krad's power, was the only thing preventing the kaitou from barging out the door.

"I need to find him!" hissed Dark glaring at the slender figure that stood between him and his ice angel.

"I can't let you go out there in good conscious Dark. You're feverish. One night and you should be better," said Satoshi calmly.

Daisuke stood behind Satoshi though he knew that Dark had gotten the power when their bodies split and thus he couldn't do any good against Dark. "Get out of my way Hikari." he hissed.

"I'll go look for him!" said Daisuke stepping between the two glaring boys.

"What? You don't have powers either! What good will that do having the two without means to defend themselves out?" asked Dark incredulously.

Daisuke's brows knitted. "I was trained in the art of a thief too you know, also I know this town better than either of you, and I can go ask my mom what the hell's going on."

XxXxX

"This is stupid." repeated Dark for the seventh time.

"Urusai." said Satoshi for the sixth time as he typed away at his lap top computer.

"How can you not see this is stupid?" growled Dark closing the lap top with an audible click. "We're the ones with the powers and we're the ones locked in here while our lovers go out into the cold and danger!"

Satoshi sighed. "I'm not pleased with it either, but Niwa has a point. He can ask his family for help, and you're sick."

Dark sighed. "I know. But…It's hard to accept that…Krad ran away from me." he murmured.

Satoshi looked up. "Did you quarrel?"

Dark's head raised sharply. "If you think I'm asking you for advice creepy boy, think again!"

"Fine,"

Dark's reply was cut off by a knock at the door. He and Satoshi met eyes. Daisuke couldn't be back yet. There was no way. Dark, being the more experienced one at using his powers, created an energy sphere while Satoshi opened the door. The moment he did though, a gasp escaped his lips. "Eriko-san!"

Eriko looked up at him, black hair dripping rain looking more disheveled than he'd ever seen her in a rumpled shirt that clearly wasn't her own and soaked through despite the fact that you couldn't tell it from her proud stance and her stoic expression.

That's why when she fell to the ground on her knees he stepped back in shock. "Onegai…Onegai senpai… Tasukete…" she murmured.

"Why should we help you?" asked Dark coolly.

Her hair dripped on the linoleum of the complex hallways and it was clear that the ends were getting dirty from this submissive action. She raised her head only a little, to show that she was crying. "Onegai…I can stop her from hurting you. I have the power now…Just…Please…I can't let her die…"

XxXxX

Krad opened his eyes groaning in pain when he did. He had a splitting headache for some reason, and his entire body was in pain. It didn't take long to figure out why though. His entire body was bound with thick cotton strips and buckles like those found on a straight jacket. And his wings were also bound in a way that if he had tried to bring them back into his body they would be broken.

He flexed them lightly testing his restraints but he could only bite back a pained grunt when the action caused the binds to cut into his wings mercilessly. Then he heard it. A chilling chuckle.

There were no sounds of footsteps but years of bantering with Dark had taught him that that meant nothing. And this lesson was once again instilled when he felt an almost gentle hand on his wing.

"Kirei."

It was like a ripple on silk, a beautiful voice he immediately knew would be matched with a beautiful face to rival that of even his lover's. But he didn't want to turn around. "Who are you? Why am I here?" he asked coolly, putting all of his icy emotion into his words.

"Beautiful." repeated the voice. "And the voice matches the jaded eyes."

Krad's eyes narrowed at this. "Answer my questions."

"Does it irk you to be bound? Knowing, perhaps, what might await you, sweet mitsukai?"

Krad forced him not to shudder at the cool breath on his shoulder, this man could make even the word angel sound like poison. But he was not about to be intimidated by a voice. "Do you fear me so much that you cannot reveal yourself even when I'm bound?" he mocked.

"Do you fear your new confines may be near as permanent as your last? For even without your host you'll live youthfully for a very long time."

Krad stiffened. Whomever it was, they knew of his origin…Possibly an ally of Cadell's. But that didn't make any sense…If Cadell was created from loneliness, then why would she have an ally?

Then he felt the cool breath against his throat once again as he was rather obviously being smelled. "Who are you?" growled Krad.

A light chuckle made his captors breath beat against his throat likely and he could only think, that had it been Dark's breath, the sensation against his throat may have been near pleasant. But it wasn't Dark, and his eyes narrowed. "You don't know who I am? Oh well, I shouldn't have expected you to. Well, I suppose I have a bit to explain then. Well, Cadell is a dispelled emotion, loneliness. When you were no longer lonely she manifested in a physical form, I'm the same, only, I'm not loneliness, and I don't need a host like you weaklings,"

Krad froze as the mysterious figure placed a smiling kiss on his throat. "I wouldn't recommend doing that again." said Krad stiffly.

"Mmm, still cold Krad, even though you're powerless now. You may call me Daere," he said licking at Krad's neck.

Krad growled audibly and felt his captor smile against his neck again. It was then that Daere decided to come into view. Krad nearly gasped. He knew he should have expected it after Cadell, but Daere was just as beautiful as any of them.

He had short straight hair, almost like Satoshi's when he was younger, only shoulder length and dark, dark blue that went down to his shoulders like a perfect cascade. His body was young and trim just like theirs, only where he, Dark, and Cadell looked around nineteen to twenty, Daere only looked around seventeen, like a bloom plucked from the branch before it's blossomed, beautiful in it's own right. His eyes were the deepest darkest blue Krad had ever encountered and his pale face held a sickening innocence along with a smirk to rival Dark's.

He stared into Krad's eyes with an equal awe before placing two elegant hands on either side of the ice angel's face and lowering his lips to meet Krad's. Before Krad could protest he was caught up in a heated kiss. When he tried to turn his face Daere bit down on his lip violently causing him to yelp.

He glared angrily, eyes promising reprimand. But Daere only smiled. "You know, you and Dark made me very strong. Far stronger than Cadell, because even when you were lonely, you still had your hosts. But me…Your hate…Well, you, Dark, and your host, you all allowed me to manifest quite well. I look forward to meeting the Niwa, he was the only one who managed to resist me of you four."

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Krad numbly.

"Your hate, sweet mitsukai, your hate."

XxXxX

Emiko looked at Daisuke in shock, but Kosuke, as usual, remained perfectly calm. "So it's come to pass. I knew it would eventually. I read about it in a manuscript while on my travels. When Dark and Krad get together and stop feeling certain emotions you have to realize they're not like humans. Their emotions are so powerful that when they stop feeling them that they take physical manifestations. My guess is, loneliness isn't after Dark and Krad, but another one of the manifestations. If you bring her to me, I can find out." said Kosuke.

"You…And Hikari…" murmured Emiko for the fifth time. Daisuke looked to her, pale and afraid that she'd disapproved. It was then that her face took on a horrifying look and he knew what came next. "KAWAII!"

XxXxX

Eriko knew she could be putting Cadell in danger, but she was powerless and dying of a human fever. The Hikari and the Niwa were the only ones that could help. True, the two she'd encountered had also had powers, but she was willing to fight them to protect Cadell if it became necessary.

But when they saw the dying form on the bed she knew it wouldn't be necessary. Dark knelt beside Cadell, stoic. "Cadell, Cadell." he said slapping her face lightly. She opened dim black eyes to look at him before shooting up in her bed.

"…Oh no…" she murmured. "He's gone."

"…He? You mean Krad? Daisuke? Who?" demanded Dark.

"The one I was meant to destroy. You're all in danger."

XxXxX

Kikiro Tsuatashi- accepts plushie before noticing Krad is bellowing for vengeance against someone who hit him with a plushie, he proceeds to blast the authoress into next Tuesday explaining any late updates

xXLil Yu JahXx/ Baka Chibbi- No! You don't have a right to talk! You'd do well to update your story which is far more kick ass than mine! shakes fist You can't just leave Satoshi on top of Daisuke like that! Well, you can, just write a great deal about it!!!

Sordid- O.o Eeep! runs off to write- In fear!

KatBell- It's funny, everyone comments on how Krad left! . I'm glad you like the pic!

Oliversgurl- Thanks! I'm very flattered!

Phalken- !

STrAwbErRyfAnSz- I like that saying…Very, very much. I hope you don't mind if I end up using that later.

Lenora- You can't make me! Lenora- I know where you live Me- o.0

koji ametsurugi- Thanks! If you like that one, wait till you see the 200th review dedication pic!

Chibi Loner- Thanks mucho! I'm actually responding to all the reviews like a minute before I put out the chap so I can say more soon with confidence- Ahh! I'm near one whole page of review responses! O.o

Sephykoi- Wow…What a long review! positively glows with pride I'm glad you like the slashiness and I'd be glad to write in one or two mild lemons if they get requested enough, just not enough to get me erased! N.E.ways, hands you oscar for longest review ever


	13. The beauty of sinners, penance

Lenora- 0.o You obviously don't know what happens when people steal Krad's sushi! Krad- What about my sushi? Kitsune- jumps away Dark did it! Krad- Eyes widen and water as he turns chibi Dark- 0.o What? Krad- Noooooo! jumps Dark Kitsune-Tohohohohoho! This can only end well!

Rikugou- Thank you for telling me! I had my usual scene markers in there but they erased them! --;

Fluffy137- Nooooooooo! Shocks you with electricity

Kikiro Tsuatashi- Krad- looks left, looks right, sticks pins in Dark plushy Dark- TTTT

Sordid- Ooooh! Look! A chibi reviewer! glomps you

Sephykoi- Yes! You have figured it out! Hands you cookie XD Yeah, it took a while for people to figure out Cadell, oddly enough, but she's the most difficult OC I've ever written so she had to turn out okay. She's not a Mary Sue, or at least I hope she's not since I've never known a Mary Sue not to be involved with any of the main chars or the bad guy…thinks- insert apocalypse here NE ways, I hope you'll enjoy the next chap!

Katbell- Krad:Snarl Daere: pulls on Krad's leash I hope you enjoy this chap as well, I know I will, licks Krad who shudders as Dark pops up indignantly

Kloudy Reignfall- XD! I know! I knew Emiko had to think either one way or the other about it, no in between, and I liked her so I had to make her a sweetheart.

Xiao-Mao- Fans you Yes indeedy! The conclusion to Krad's adventure awaits you!

Silvertears- Kitsune-Grins flattered

Krad- Hey! Why do you find me being molested so entertaining?

Daere- Because you're so pretty! licks

Krad- 0.o;;;;;

Dark-…Fu / M0th3r Fu / 3r! Get off my Krad!

Daere- sticks out tongue- and licks Krad

Krad- TT.TT

Satoshi- --;

Daisuke- TT.TT sympathy tears

babymar-mar- Thankies! More DK and SD goodness awaits you!

Oliversgurl- Lol, I'll see what I can do, but I don't get much net time so I can't guarantee it,

Leoth (duh)- Okay!

Fireandflames- Yup, I'm a novelist, The grand canyon was alright, and I'll post new artwork when A. I get to two hundred reviews, or B. When I finish, which could be soon.

CH13- The beauty of sinners, penance

Krad hissed in a breath wishing he could be free of these horrible binds. Upon having his kisses violently rejected, Daere had reacted brutally. Now Krad's golden hair was pasted to his lip where a slap had opened a cut that stung whenever he took a breath. His eye was blackened and he could only swear that he would break the vase that had damned him to this human weakness.

He glared at two sleeping red dogs in the corner, apparently Daere's minions. Known only to him as the strange names Daere called them, Mekura and Kyohi, ignorance and denial. He wondered if he, like Daisuke and Satoshi, had any access to magical powers due to his lineage. Either way it didn't matter, he'd had no need to memorize that many spells with his powers right at his fingertips.

He sighed and attempted not to moan as the blood crusted hair was pulled off his lip. He didn't dare move, the binds had cut into his arms wings and legs painfully. The only movement he could make without that much pain would be to lower his head in submission- And that put a crick in his neck. Daere's advances disgusted him.

True, Dark kissed the same way now, but that was different. He'd remembered back in the old days, when he'd discovered from his dark kaitou that not all kisses were bruising… He missed that, although the reinstatement of it terrified him just as much. But it didn't matter now. He was beaten and bound and he was positive it wouldn't be long before the lust in the hate demon's eyes got the best of him. He could only grit his teeth and wait, because the moment the first bruising kiss had elicited old fears in him he'd sworn that no matter what happened in the hold of this monster, he wouldn't cry.

XxXxX

Daisuke sighed as he walked about with the charm his mother had given him. It made his senses super sensitive to the supernatural energies around him. Unfortunately when Krad had separated from Satoshi this energy had weakened to the point where he couldn't be felt over Dark and Satoshi's energies which were miles away.

He'd caught the bus and driven around time but he was no where near feeling that brief spark of golden energy that was Krad. All was drowned out by the indigo and blue energies of Dark and Satoshi- and a dark blue one he didn't recognize. He'd felt it ever since he'd gotten to the down town area and it irked him. Even without a charm he should have felt it long ago.

Which only meant one thing. He had to get Dark and Satoshi, and they had to find out what it was, and if it was holding Krad.

XxXxX

"…Another enemy," murmured Dark. "And Krad's out there all alone. Can he beat it?" demanded Dark.

Cadell's eyes went to the floor before she shook her head slowly. "He's far more powerful than you or I. He's your manifested hate, all of yours…except…Except for Daisuke. Daisuke didn't harbor any hate." she murmured.

Suddenly, before Eriko could blast him, he had Cadell picked up by the arms, her head lolling to the side as she stared at him blankly. "How do we beat him?"

"…You can't."

"What?" growled Dark.

"…Only I can…I was made to do so…I will destroy him, and you'll have your precious ice angel back soon enough," said Cadell calmly.

"But… Cadell…" murmured a soft voice. Dark put her down slowly as Eriko approached. "Cadell you can't…I have your powers now…And…I think…I think you're dying." she murmured.

Cadell was silent before she let out a muffled sob. "Oh no. I have to be the one to kill him! I'm the only one that can! I was made to do so and if I die, he'll run around for all eternity!" she hissed through her teeth as she stood, her body shaking.

Eriko rushed up only to allow herself to be pushed away by the other sick female. "Cadell…"

"Lay down Cadell." said a sharp voice.

Cadell glared at Drem. "And why should I listen to you?" she hissed.

"Because you're hurting yourself, and Eriko, and I can't allow that." he said shoving her back to sit on the bed. "What do we have to do to combine these two again?" he asked turning to Dark and Satoshi with a determined look in his eyes. "If we combine them, she should be able to live long enough to destroy this hate person…And they'll both live."

Satoshi looked at Drem to see something entirely familiar in his eyes, an emotion connected with the two dark females in the room. "We need to get her to the Niwa household. And we need to get Daisuke. We'll have to regroup before we find Krad. If what she says is right, we're all in danger until she's combined with Eriko again."

XxXxX

When Daisuke's cellphone rang and he knew that he was supposed to head back home he knew something was up. Satoshi wouldn't tell him most likely for fear of upsetting him so when he walked in to see his mother, father, and grandfather obviously waiting he wasn't surprised.

"The Hikari called us and told us-" began Emiko. The doorbell rang.

Daisuke was rather surprised when Satoshi and Dark entered the living room- along with a boy from their school who was holding an unconscious Cadell. "I don't know how much time we have left."

"What's going on?" asked Daisuke, eyes widening of his recollections with the little entity- who was followed by her host. "Why is Eriko here? Why is Cadell unconscious- And what is the captain of our soccer team doing here with her?"

Satoshi sighed. "Trust you to ask the hard questions first, it's a long story. Emiko, do you think you can perform the spell?"

"Of course Hikari-chan! But after this we have to have a talk!" she said sternly. Then she noticed the small figure standing in the doorway trying to take up as little space as possible. "You!" she said suddenly. Eriko's eyes widened as she backed up into the closed door.

"Ni- Niwa-san," she said quietly. "I thank you for-"

"I've heard a lot about you!" said Emiko walking up to the cowering girl. Eriko turned her head, from her experiences this couldn't end well, she turned her face and cringed prepared for the slap. "No one told me, that you were so KAWAII!" cried Emiko hugging the girl unmercifully.

To say the least, Eriko looked like she was going to die of fear, the moment she realized that the hug wasn't some strange from of strangulation her eyes widened in awe that such a sudden affection could be paid to her without a particularly high score on some standardized test or a good choice of stocks.

"A- Arigato Niwa-san, you are very kind," she murmured in a soft voice.

"Call me Emiko- You, cute boy, follow me, and bring Cadell with you," she ordered. Drem did so with a yes Ma'me as Emiko chatted about all the cute outfits she was going to dress Eriko in and how she'd always wanted a daughter after getting a son- but how Kosuke never stayed in the same place long enough to have one- something at which Eriko blushed profusely.

"…Explain?" murmured Daisuke.

XxXxX

"Don't you wonder why they haven't come for you?" asked Daere, his lips rubbing against the pale column of Krad's throat. He was pleased to find that Krad still had incredible healing powers of healing and almost all signs of abuse had disappeared by now.

"They can't find me, my energy signal is low." replied Krad turning away from Daere who turned his face back violently. Krad shuddered as the demon ran his tongue along his cheek. "Get away from me!" he said through gritted teeth. "They're probably dealing with that bitch Cadell!"

Daere smirked. "Cadell? The little entity that's been trying to destroy me? I doubt it! Not after that split! She looked weak enough without being separated from her host!" scoffed Daere. "In fact, when I'm done playing with you, Krad-sama, I'll probably fix that attitude problem of hers." he said nipping at the ice demon's throat.

XxXxX

After the spell was spoken there was forty-eight hours until Eriko and Cadell combined, a process that would undoubtedly be very painful. After which she'd set about ordering Drem and Eriko around as if they were his own children. Drem seemed a bit startled but obeyed anyways. And after Emiko had dressed Eriko in clean, dry clothes, Eriko listened with an adoring gaze calling Emiko, "Niwa-sama," or "Emiko-sama" and obeyed unerringly.

Eriko looked completely different in normal clothing- and, for the first time, unafraid. Without chest bindings she looked older than Daisuke- beyond that, comfortable and far less pale. But she couldn't help but notice Dark pacing.

"You love him don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" he murmured.

She nodded with her head bowed. "…So…We should go get him," she murmured.

Dark turned on her before his violent eyes narrowed. It was clear he was holding himself back from shaking her. "Do you know where he is?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She looked down at her feet, dark eyes half closed. "I…I can feel my prey…And undoubtedly…That's where we can find Krad…"

Dark looked to the kitchen where Satoshi was comforting Daisuke. He took Eriko's wrist and led her to the door. "Take me to him."

XxXxX

Krad mused at his wounds as he grew dizzy. They kept healing, but each time it took a little longer. Were he to wait there a bit longer tied up and in the cold as he was, he might just grow feverish enough to ignore all of Daere's advances. He doubted however, that he was that lucky. He sighed, cheeks pale.

Daere would always taunt him about his companions not wanting to come and get him. And after a while, it seemed to ring true. Why hadn't they come to get him?

"Hmm, I bet I know why they haven't come to get you," said Daere running his tongue down the back of Krad's neck gently. Krad growled in response and tried not to react to the way Daere nibbled behind his ear, just like Dark liked to do. "Maybe it's because you opened your legs for the kaitou, what need has he for you beyond that?"

"That's not true."

"What's that?" asked Daere grinning at the quiet response.

"That's not true!" snapped Krad.

"That you opened your legs for him?" asked Daere massaging his shoulders. "Oh, but I'm assured it is. I can smell him all over you. It's sickening." he said, his hold tightening painfully. "…Nani? Silence Why no response my ice angel? Hmm? Well…Maybe if you open your legs for me, I'll tire of you as well. You think you'd like that don't you? But perhaps, you could be my whore instead. I'd probably keep you longer."

"Kisama." hissed an all too familiar voice. "If you don't take your hands off of him, I'll remove them."

"Dark!" gasped Krad.

And from the shadows stepped Dark Mousy.

Daere smiled.

XxXxX

"Itai!" screamed a pained voice. Emiko looked up in shock as Cadell clutched her chest. "What have you done? What have you done!" she hissed, tears streaming down her face.

Drem had to rush up and hold her still to keep her from writing off the bed. "Emiko-sama! What's happening?" he shouted.

"She's reacting adversely to the spell! Cadell! You have to let it work! If you don't you could both die!" said Emiko.

"Eriko! Eriko!" shouted Cadell. "Where is she? You can't let him touch her!"

Daisuke ran in. "They're gone! Dark and Eriko!"

Emiko blanched and turned to Cadell. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"They must have gone to defeat him! But they can't! You can't let him touch her! He has no power over her now, but if he touches her… There's too much pain…He could control her…and my powers!" she said. "Itai!" she screamed again as she curled up in pain.

"Oh no…" murmured Emiko.

Kosuke walked up to the bed and gazed down into Cadell's pained eyes. She gazed back stubbornly. "What was the dog that Satoshi saw in the museum?"

"Me- Mekura, Kyohi, Ignorance and denial…His minions…Krad and Dark must defeat them…And I must defeat Daere." she murmured.

"…First, we have to see to it that Daere doesn't get a hold of Dark, Krad, or Eriko. We have to get them all back…" murmured Daisuke.

XxXxX

Daere grinned as he and Dark met in battle, seeming equals in ever sense of the word, just like Dark and Krad had been. But a nervousness grew in Dark's mind. Why wasn't Daere wearing down? Even Krad would have crumbled under this kind of treatment. But Daere remained grinning and fighting.

"What does it take to kill a bastard like you?" asked Dark conversationally as he dodged an energy enhanced fist thrown by Daere.

"More than you my pretty one," said Daere smiling sweetly.

"You know that I'll see you in pain for hurting my Krad," said Dark shooting his energy towards Daere's throat.

"We'll see, kirei kaitou, we'll see." purred Daere sweetly. Dark growled at him growing more infuriated every moment. His hand shot out, clipping Daere on the cheek.

Blood.

"Agh!" Dark groaned as Daere's hand tightened about his pale throat and the boy showed incredible strength lifting him at least a foot off the ground.

"You need to learn your place!" hissed Daere as blood ran down his pale cheek. Dark gripped his wrist. It didn't make sense. He knew he was physically as strong as Daere. Their auras were equally powerful. But for some reason Daere could stay powerful throughout the fight, never tiring.

"Tadaima, the one you seek,"

"…Cadell?" said Daere gazing into the shadows.

"…Release him. You know he can't beat you. Why waste your energy when the true danger lurks so near by?"

"Kisama! So it's you!" said Daere with a grin tightening his hold on Dark's throat momentarily before tossing him away to slam into a wall.

"I said I was here,"

Daere's eyes narrowed and he frowned suspiciously stepping towards the crouched figure in the darkness. "Why don't you step into sight?"

"…If I step into sight, I might be forced to see your sickening face."

Daere growled as his face contorted to that of pure rage and he held out his hand, a ball of energy forming to cast light on the lithe figure. "…You…Cadell's little host," he said as his grin grew. "You were foolish to come, you've learned enough of Cadell to know that,"

She opened her dark eyes, her face perfectly serene with a smile on her face. "Hai. But, at least now, I know that I'm doing the right thing."

With that she shot off. Daere took one look at Dark and Krad growling in rage before taking off after her. "Get back here you coward!" he shouted.

It was then that Dark saw the full extent of Krad's injuries and ran to his side. "Krad…Oh Kami-sama. I'm sorry," he murmured untying Krad's bonds.

"You have to help her!" protested Krad. "You can't let him touch her! He'll-"

"We can be no help there." interrupted Dark. "Cadell wasn't lying when she said we couldn't defeat him. He's powered by our emotions, and he knows too much about us. We have to let her fight him. And I have to get you home."

XxXxX


	14. Broken, not yet shattered

Leoth- Eriko holds up fans and does victory fan dance

Yumi-sama- Thanks…

Sordid- Dark decides to play a game of capture the chibi and glomps you

Sephykoi- lol! Yes, Daere is quite the character! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it was choppy,

Kagekitsune16- Author falls off the edge of her seat Safety precautions should be taken when sitting on the edge of one's seat,

Katbell- ROTFLMAO! That was great! Seriously! Let's go to interview, Eriko, are you faster than Daere?

Eriko: No! TT.TT

Daere: evil sadistic grin

Kitsune- 0.o

Lenora- is keeled

Kikiro Tsuatashi- Dark pokes back and steals your plushie-room key TOHOHOHOHOHO! anime laugh

Miss Mel F. Loowus- Well yes, I tend not to mind my syntax as well as I should in fan fiction. I tend to over check my novels until I start to dislike them, if I were to analyze my fan fiction thusly, I'd begin to dislike them and never finish!

Miss Mel F. Loowus- I agree! Everyone seems to think Krad would simply roll on his back, I think differently!

Miss Mel F. Loowus- Yes, Passionate kisses are all good and well, but I find sweet kisses make the true romances.

Oliversgurl- …Oops?

Yunako- Lol! Thanks!

Yunako- bows

Yunako- Yeah, but the OC chapter was a bit necessary to explain things.

Yunako- Like gravy baby!

Yunako- Krad glares at authoress MEEP!

LuceScuro- Seriously! Where have you been?!?!?

Fozdemon- Don't worry! Continuation is inevitable!

Ari- LOL! Luvles your name by the way, I'll continue soon. hands you tissue

Yunako- I'm glad, I was worried that everyone would take CH7 as another OC chappy and throw my fiction in the trash!

Yunako- Dark is cocky everywhere! From the janitor's closet to Sunday school!

Blizzi-chan- grins! You've had the most enthusiastic review thus far! I didn't think many people liked this last chapter so I was a tad reluctant to put out the next one, but you've cheered me up so I will! glomps you By the way, I will most likely write more SatDai stories.

Taensuu- nods fluff fills our pillows at night.

Mutou Yasu- Somehow, I doubt anyone would kick Krad… runs off to see if she can bribe anyone to kick Krad for a dollar Eriko 3's you for your concern (Note, fan fiction dot net may have erased my left arrow before the three)

FallenTenshi128- Thankies! I hearted the soup scene as well, More to come! (along with streams of profanity from your homework plagued author)

Yunako- nods I thought there should be a reason as well. Stories without a reason have holes in them- like swiss cheese!

Yunako-Yeah, I loved them talking in their sleep. I'm a novelist, but the only thing I've had published is poetry and we all know that's easy peezy. I'm working on getting one of my books published before high schools. LOL! I love your narrative on the pic!

Golden-flame4 - Alrighty then!

Ziggy Sparks- More for you! .

CH14 -Broken, not yet shattered

__

Eriko ran, her lungs burning as her opponent remained but a few steps behind her at all times. She always barely dodged his attacks. But it was clear, he didn't plan to kill, he planned to make her suffer. And he knew just how.

Her feet beat desperately against the rain soaked pavement. It was too much like last time. She turned behind a building on to a back street to escape. He knew. She spun around, face determined as her rain soaked hair clung to her tiny frame. It was just like last time. But this time, she would fight. She turned on her grinning opponent and allowed an energy ball to take shape in her hands. "KIEUSERU!_"_

"ERIKO!" screamed Cadell shooting up with sweat running down her brow. "No! No no no!" she cried clutching her skull. "No, please no!"

Drem rushed into the room and locked eyes with Cadell. The moment he rushed to her side he fell to his knees next to the bed allowing her to fall into his arms as her body shook with sobs. "Eriko," he murmured. He knew as well as the little emotion deity that something was severely wrong.

XxXxX

From the way they all sat calmly in the living room they knew something was wrong Cadell sat with her hands in her lap while Drem supported her. Emiko was pale and Satoshi and Daisuke could only stare, horrified to find out what Cadell had found out.

It was when her eyes trailed to the door that a banging ensued causing Daisuke to jump as the door was flung open and Dark entered with Krad in his arms. "Open the fucking door!" he shouted for the third time as it caught on the door chain. Satoshi was up sooner than anyone else and undid the door chain so Dark could get in.

Dark rushed in and laid out an unconscious Krad on the kitchen table. "I need your help Emiko! He won't wake up!"

Not hesitating one second, Emiko ran up to her family's age old enemy and removed his tattered jacket to see the full extent of his wounds. The worst of it were red marks around his neck, while the rest of the wounds appeared to be healing. "What are these?" she asked pointing to the marks.

"Saliva."

Dark and Emiko turned to look at Cadell. "What do you mean?" asked Emiko.

"His saliva, it's toxic. It wears away at the victims beliefs or manifests their fears. Those marks will fade. But the saliva causes doubts and horrors to grow in the victims mind until they go insane." she said staring at her hands which were still neatly folded in her lap. "He…he has many ways to destroy the mind. He will feed off of you four until you die, and then he'll turn to other prey. Demo… for now…he will feed off his new victim, if he can make her suit his uses."

"…Eriko," murmured Satoshi.

"Because of her parents?" asked Drem quietly.

Cadell smiled. "That was the beauty of Eriko, the strength that allowed me to take her body without killing her. Her strength lies in the fact that she can't feel anything for herself, if she did she'd go insane and die…But…if he can use her past to make her snap, she has enough trauma to give him power to kill us all." she murmured, her body shaking. "And as he grows stronger, Krad…He'll…Ah! Itai!" she whimpered as she clutched her ribs.

Dark turned away. He knew what she was going to say, she didn't have to finish it. "We have to speed up her spell." he murmured. "There's no other way."

"But…We still have over a day to go! It's dangerous!" protested Emiko.

"Emiko-sama, please," murmured Cadell who had her hand pressed to her heart. "I don't know what happened in Eriko's past, but she can't last much longer."

"…Okay…I'll do it." said Emiko. With that Drem picked Cadell up trying to jar her as little as possible and they walked to the back room.

Daisuke stared out the window with unreadable eyes.

XxXxX

Satoshi and Daisuke sat in Daisuke's old room. Daisuke stared out the window, and Satoshi gazed at the floor. "…Satoshi…What kind of thing could make a normal girl like Eriko? I've met children that have been beaten before. And none of them are like her. Not even the ones that have marks all over their bodies. I think that something else happened."

"…She was raped. Much in the same manner Krad was."

__

"Whether you believe it or not," he finally said, "You're not as broken as they would have you believe."

"And Krad knew it."

Daisuke tensed until Satoshi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back into his lap.

"Daisuke," he murmured, breathing in the scent of his lover. "I don't deserve you."

Daisuke turned to him in shock. "How can you even say that! After how long it took us to be together!"

"You're so pure. How, after all Krad and I put you through, can you feel no hatred at all?"

Daisuke turned to him with a calm smile putting his hand to his cheek gently before lowering his lips to his and initiating a sweet kiss. Satoshi felt as if through the kiss Daisuke spoke a thousand words telling him of the purity within him, and perhaps the purity he saw in Satoshi himself, even if Satoshi would never allow himself to see it.

"I could never hate you. Krad was part of you. So, in the end, I knew, I should resent you for all that you put me through, but I saw what you were going through as well. And…sometimes…it hurt so badly…Because I knew you went through so much pain because of me."

Satoshi's eyes widened as he drew back to look at Daisuke who still smiled. How could so innocent a creature even look upon a sinner with those eyes?

He pulled Daisuke into his arms holding him to his chest tightly, Daisuke wrapped his arms around him, his body shaking with Satoshi's sobs. He removed Satoshi's glasses and let him cry. They embraced while there was still time. If Cadell was right about the character of this, Daere, they might not have another chance.

XxXxX

Her hair hung limply in her face as her arms remained bound to the crucifix of the graveyard, her body too abused to struggle. But she chuckled.

"Stop it!" hissed Daere through his teeth.

She smiled, but obeyed. "Do I unnerve you? Daere?"

'SLAP!'

Daere walked to the basin atop another grave marker and washed his hands. It was proving far harder to abuse the girl's mind than her body. And her mind remained impenetrable to him. "I can do far worse than kill you!" he said gripping her thigh.

"You could." she agreed, closing her eyes tightly. "But as much as I aggravate you, there are others you find far more threatening, those who don't know you,"

__

Red eyes and hair, beauty with no sin, flawless. A true angel, untouched by hate.

"Itai!" she hissed as he pulled at her hair violently.

"I shouldn't speak so freely were I in your position," he said, face blank as he nibbled at her neck. "You put others in danger. You know, you're strong enough to fight me, to wound me," he said as blood dripped down from a wound on his side. "But, Cadell is the one made to kill me. If I destroy her, I could play with you and your little friends for as long as you manage to survive."

"Don't touch her."

"Not so confident now are we?"

Her head drooped and he smiled at the deathly still form. "I see. You knew you couldn't win. Which means you're planning to give Cadell back her powers for a fair fight."

She stiffened as his lips pressed against hers, his tongue running across her lips in an attempt to gain access to her mouth. When she stubbornly resisted for too long, he slapped her across the face.

He turned and walked down the road, towards the Niwa residence. It was time to play. Eriko simply wept.

XxXxX

He stared at the pale face, willing the blue eyes to open and show him the innocence they'd had in their youth. Dark knew though, that those eyes would never bear that for him again. He gripped the slender hand tighter. "Why Krad? Why did you leave me?"

The angel gave no response. He simply lay on the table, hair spread about him reminding Dark ironically of his lover sleeping. Only there was something more sinister. This creature on the table was a desecration of something holy, Dark knew. Touched by human hands and made to believe himself impure.

Nonetheless for all his sin, Krad held another kind of purity, one that Daere had tried to remove by force. The strength that had kept Krad alive without his lover. The part that hadn't replied on the sadistic emotions that fueled Daere. But Krad had resisted. He was still resisting, and if could cost him his life.

He sat on the couch next to Krad and pulled him into his lap. "What hell are you suffering because of me?"

A pulse went through the room.

Dark's eyes shot to the corner of the room as a low growl emitted from the red dog that had its black eyes fixated on him and Krad. His lips pursed. "I won't let you have him!" he hissed standing up putting Krad down behind him. "KIEUSERU!"

XxXxX

Daisuke gritted his teeth as Satoshi gripped his bleeding side. He'd never felt more powerless in his life. None of his training mattered now. Not against a demon like this. Not without Dark. And Satoshi was fighting as hard as he could, for him. He couldn't bear to watch, but he knew to look away was almost as bad as betrayal. The dog seemed tireless and focused on killing him and Satoshi.

"Mmmm, does it bother you, that for you, everyone gets hurt?"

Daisuke shot away from the figure behind him. They were around the same size and he looked like a normal boy, but Daisuke knew the truth, this was Daere.

"Kisama…This is all your fault!" hissed Daisuke backing away. He was furious, but he knew rushing into battle with no powers was foolish and nothing else.

"Oh? I was not the one who invited an enemy into your home, even now, two more people lay lifelessly still in this house, while she walks about as if her sins were purified by your acceptance,"

Daisuke's eyes widened.

He ran to the back room. On her knees, half on the bed, half off, was his mother laying motionless, as was Drem who sat in a chair, head hanging down. Cadell was gone.

"No…" murmured Daisuke. "No it can't be."

XxXxX

Dark barely dodged having his arm ripped off by the giant dog. It seemed no matter what he hit it with, no matter how much the room filled with the scent of charred flesh, the dog refused to be beaten, and he was tiring quickly. Further more, he could tell that Krad's life force was weakening.

His eyes shot over to Krad's form knowing this wasn't the easiest area to fight in. It was his mistake. "AHHH!"

He screamed as claws raked across his back sending him flying to land at the foot of the couch Krad was on. He whimpered in pain that shot through his body unnaturally, even for injuries like this. It was then that he opened his eyes to see A familiar pair of white shoes. "Krad…Krad please…Run," he murmured.

Krad looked down at him with blank eyes and he knew that he didn't plan on listening.

Krad looked to the dog standing above Dark, his wings unfurled looking like a guardian angel. The energy radiated off of him like heat and Dark could only stare in awe as the seraphim unleashed a power he'd never known existed.

"Kyohi."

The dog pulled back at the mention of its real name. Its ears flattened against its skull as its lips curled back bearing saliva coated fangs. Denial. It let out a loud bark that actually hurt Dark's ears and caused him to yelp. It was then that he snapped back to himself.

"Krad! You have to run! You haven't got your powers right now!"

He looked down at Dark blankly. "I blamed you. I don't see how I did now. I knew you'd never let me get hurt if you could ever help it."

Dark's jaw dropped. "Krad-"

"Chotto!" snapped Krad. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I had so much faith in you."

"…Krad. Please…" said Dark as unbeknownst to him, tears streamed down his face.

"So much faith," repeated Krad. "That I forgot to have faith in myself. And I didn't fight as hard as I should have. Maybe it would have made a difference. Maybe it wouldn't have. But I didn't and because of it I became a different person than I should have been."

Dark barely understood what was going on as Krad stepped between him and the demon dog. All he knew was that Krad's aura was growing more powerful, and the dog was barely holding it's ground. It's muscles were twitching with the effort to refrain from running.

"Krad. I don't understand…"

"It's time I proved something. To you, and myself. Even if you can't understand, I can, and at the moment, that, and your life, are what's important to me."

He stepped forward and the demon tensed some more. Dark forced his injured body to it's knees, letting out a yelp as pain shot through him. Krad looked back to him and upon one look at his frightened face allowed a small smile to curve his lips. Confusion crossed Dark's facade.

"What's so funny?" asked Dark irritably.

"You have no idea, what I would have paid to see that look of fear on your face in the past. But now…Now it's worth more, because your fear is for my sake, rather than for me alone." he turned his back to Dark again. "I thank you for that. Dark Mousy."

He shot forward at the same time as the dog and they engaged in battle. Dark could only watch with terrified eyes as the poison of Kyohi still ran through his system. But even then, he knew exactly what Krad had meant.

Don't be afraid, Dark Mousy, I am eternally your hunter, and to obtain you, I will protect you.

XxXxX

It seemed that it may have been hours, even days. Even so, with the quality of terrifying dreams that ran through her mind with her eyes closed, Eriko didn't want to see what work the poison could do to her mind while her eyes were open.

She'd known the danger when she'd absorbed the power from Cadell. She'd known all too well. But she also knew the pain that Cadell suffered, all because of that disgusting creature. If he got a hold of Cadell…She couldn't bear to think of the damage that could be done to her and the otherwise innocent creatures that he targeted.

Even now she tried to ignore the multiple violent dreams and recollections that plagued her mind. One thought refused to go away however. She'd been unconscious for at least an hour. It was long enough for her to wonder if the sensation of blood running down her inner thighs was real.

Instead of thinking further on it she almost thanked Daere for tying her up so tightly. The pain was making her thoughts vague. Soon she'd pass out, and hope unconsciousness came without dreams.

XxXxX


	15. Birth of Obstinancy

LuceScuro- Of course your review can't disappear unnoticed! It matters a great deal! Read! In the words of Incubus; To resist is to piss to the wind, those who do will end will end up smelling.

KageKitsune16- nods Yes, apparently precautions should be taken when enjoying angst fan fiction, all fan fiction readers must be reminded to wear their seatbelts, zooms off in a car made of a cardboard box and some duck tape

Lenora- GASP! I shocked the almighty prince of Saiyajin's to silence?!? runs away from the four horsemen of the apocalypse By the way onna, you have to update our Darkhunter's RPG! Remember! I know where you live, where you sleep, where you go to school, where you work, and what a slash fiend you are! I can easily use this information and create a robot of cheese to destroy you!

Katbell- lol! Eriko wasn't exactly left in a good position Per-se? Well here's an update so you can finally know what's happened to her and everyone's favorite bishounens!

Nekonya- NYAH! Glompifies you Here's the more that was requested!

Silvertears- TT0TT I missed your review! I was afraid the last chapter might have sucked!

Eriko- It did suck! A lot!

Daere- Did it though? smirk

Dark- Yes! Because of you! attempts to strangle Daere

Satoshi-…

Daisuke- Shouldn't we stop him?

Satoshi- Do you really want to?

Daisuke-… looks the other way and whistles

Kitsune- HEY! I need him for the next chapters! pulls up ST Come on! We have to stop them before the story ends!

Daere- smiles masochistically

Dark- Eeeeeeeew! pulls away

Kitsune- --; Never mind ST, never mind,

Golden-flame4 -Oooooh! Reader drool! Wipes up before someone slips on it

Kloudy Reignfall- Yes! It is quite crazy! WOOT! I went back and read chapter eleven to see what was so cute, and I was amused, though I don't like reading my own work too much. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Kloudy Reignfall- Your reviews always make me so confident!

Dragon Tears Wing- NOOOOO! Not the blade of grass! runs away

Oliversgurl- Okay miss shorty review!

Animegoil- Woot! You heard the girl Krad! Don't die!

Krad- glares before dying out of defiance

Dark- Noooooooooooooooooo!

Kikiro Tsuatashi- I dunno, I feel that the run down of the story is coming and I've never been the best at endings, but I'm going to try for you guys- as for Dark stealing your key, Dark, give it back!

Dark- smirks devilishly- before swallowing key

Authoress- 0.o

Fireandflames- Boy are you gonna be surprised!

Ch-15 Birth of Obstinacy

Daisuke's eyes quavered in horror, even as he forced himself not to believe the sight before him. "Cadell wouldn't…" he murmured.

He backed away from the chuckle behind him. He spun around, fury written across his face. "How could you?"

Daere chuckled again. "That's right. How could I? I haven't had the time. Your precious Cadell however, was left in here alone with them…If you tell me where she is, I could-"

"You're lying!" said Daisuke. "Satoshi and Dark-"

"Trusted her? That was the mistake. She lied to you, about everything." said Daere walking towards Daisuke who backed away suspiciously.

"You're lying." repeated Daisuke. "If that were true, then those dogs, your minions, wouldn't be attacking Dark and Satoshi!"

Daere's face went blank before his features contorted to the most disturbing smirk that Daisuke had ever seen. Suddenly Daisuke found himself shoved on the bed. "Stubborn. That's why you're unsusceptible to me." he decided as he straddled the slightly smaller boy. "It's not that you're strong, it's that you're incredibly stubborn. That, or stupid," he said.

Daisuke immediately began to struggle against Daere. And in a normal case the boy would have been on the floor writhing due to the experience leant Daisuke by years of training that people saw as so easy to overlook. And though Daere's strength didn't increase immensely like in the fight with Dark, he was still stronger than Daisuke and eventually managed to pin his wrists to the bed with his left hand. With his right he slapped the boy across the face leaving an angry red mark across the pale flesh.

"You sicken me!" he hissed.

Daisuke looked up into the emotion deity's eyes to see the last thing he would have expected.

Fear.

"What are you?" he murmured.

At this, Daere looked furious. "You must know me! You've seen me in your lover's eyes. In Krad's eyes! And you've seen it in Dark's heart!"

"No," disagreed Daisuke calmly. "You're nothing of my friends. You're weak compared to them."

Daere growled before slapping Daisuke across the face again. "I'll fix that self-righteous attitude of yours!" he hissed leaning down to force a kiss on Daisuke's lips, his tongue invading his mouth.

XxXxX

Cadell stood at the foot of the cross and stared at the slight figure that used to be her host, like a monument to the dead, a mockery of all things holy, she was lashed on with blood running down her face, her arms, her thighs. But Cadell betrayed no emotion in her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

She raised a brow, though the figure didn't speak, she replied. "What? How can you still want to combine with me?"

She paused for a moment before speaking again. "You're mad. You know all that I know, nothing of mine is secret from you anymore. You've stolen from me as I've stolen from you. But I still don't understand your motive. If we combine…I can't confirm that we'll both continue to exist. I don't know what we'll become, but I know we won't be the void. And the void was the one made to defeat Daere. How do we know we'll even be good enough."

The unconscious figure left no sign of reply. Cadell frowned. "Yes, we have to try. It would be a sin not to…But…I don't know what we'll become…They aren't lonely anymore. We may very well cease to exist…Oh? It's worth it? You really see this life with such vehemence? Not that I blame you but-" Cadell's eyes widened. "What? How can you say that? Strapped to a cross with blood running down your legs and-" she winced as if slapped. "I see…I finally see…The Niwa…has something yet to give us. Very well. Come to me," she said holding out her arms.

XxXxX

__

They lay on the forest ground, mussed from their daily fight. But they were content. The façade of quarrel a farce in both their minds but it would almost seem to break tradition not to start the day in such a way. Nonetheless Dark held Krad in his arms, knowing that he could feel no more contented.

Fourteen years later Dark and Krad fought again. This time however, there was a hatred in Krad's eyes. No explanations were given to Dark's numerous question. Just the promise of pain and more pain as the kaitou's confusion tore him apart.

Forty-two years later, Dark and Krad fought. Their motions were almost practiced as they fought once again, their hosts urging them on in their primal battle. Dogs, trained to kill through repetition even if they never would. The goal in mind was to seal, and perhaps outlast the other on the outside. This is how it was…This is how it would always be.

One hundred and twelve years later the kaitou ran playfully from his hunter jumping from building top to building top, occasionally shooting energy back to put his opponent off guard. It was close to the game they used to enjoy, a stolen kiss had restored memories long gone. The wounds had begun to heal, but the scars were a constant reminder.

Dark sat on the floor, pain keeping him in his spot, as the hunter defended the prey. It seemed that Krad's aura burnt around him like a flame and even as the dog leapt at him it avoided his fists which were blanketed on the strange golden energy that was Krad's…exactly as it had been when they were innocent. Dark could only stare with his mouth open wondering if he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

XxXxX

Daere loved each and every single angry tear that ran down Daisuke's face as he grew furious at his supposed weakness. He couldn't know that even now, no one could beat him but Cadell who had apparently run away, wisely. He would track her down later but for now he intended to see how long it would take to break the young boy.

"Get off of me!" snapped Daisuke pushing at him. It didn't do any good as he soon found himself shoved back onto the mattress and being furiously kissed again. He knew the poison was working. Because even as he fought against Daere, horrible images of sins ran through his mind with faceless criminals but familiar victims.

Eriko and Krad having their innocence ripped away…Dark being forced to kill… And finally, himself, and the true situation in which he was well aware he was almost about to receive the same fate as Eriko and Krad. He struggled hard but it was difficult when his mind kept shifting into other people's memories.

Finally the he shifted back to reality and his hand lashed out catching Daere across the cheek leaving three blatant red marks. Daere growled before leaning down and biting down on Daisuke's shoulder violently.

Daisuke let out a yelp just as Daere was ripped away from him.

"Get off my son you sadistic son of a bitch!" snapped Emiko.

Daere narrowed his eyes at her. "You'll pay for that woman."

XxXxX

Satoshi was fighting as hard as he could. He had to find Daisuke. Daisuke was missing. And that was his main focus. This was probably why he was having trouble fighting the fucking dog. "Damnit you stupid mutt! Pass out already!" he yelled shooting energy at it. He was way past the point where his patience would allow him to be calm. Daisuke was missing!

The dog growled flattening it's ears back as walked towards Satoshi, singed fur still smoking. He felt Daisuke's panicked energy and his blue eyes narrowed. He needed to end this, and he needed to end this quick.

XxXxX

(**ATTENTION:** In honor of my two hundredth review I've drawn a picture of the D N Angel crew. I posted it on deviant art and I hope some of my readers will check it out and enjoy.

http:www. deviantart. com/ deviation /10711937/ Take out the spaces, fan fiction dot net destroys addresses. I put it in the middle of the story so no one would miss it. I hope you enjoy, now, continue reading! )

Daisuke attempted to move but the poison in his system made it impossible to discern his movements from those of the people in his nightmares. His mother however stood resilient between him and a demon she had to know she couldn't beat.

Daere looked furious as he advanced on the shorter woman. Her lower lip quavered only once. He shot at her and back handed her sending her flying into a wall which she slid down, unconscious again. Daere, unsatisfied, shot at her again.

"Mom!" shouted Daisuke.

Daere slammed to the ground tackled by a black blur. The slight figure was around the same size as his own and immediately slender arms clawed at his face and pulled at his hair leaving streaks of blood where even Dark had failed to leave marks. Daere shouted as he attempted to remove his attacker but it was all in vain. Finally he shot a ball of energy and the figure jumped off landing next to Emiko.

Daisuke watched in awe as the figure crouched next to his mother protectively. A sheet of black hair hiding her face. The lithe body was too short to be Cadell's, too tall to be Eriko's, the chest too small to be Eriko's, too large to be Cadell's, the hips, too large to be Eriko's, too small to be Cadell's, the hair too long and straight to be Eriko's, too short to be Cadell's. But the way she moved relayed a familiarity to Daisuke and was assured he knew her.

Then she lifted her head. Daere gasped. It was neither if they relied on physical appearances. Her eyes were dark, her skin was pale, but her eyes were narrower, more adult than either of the said females, her lips were Cadell's, her nose was Eriko's, but her smile…Her smile was almost too much like Dark's for comfort. Her aura was familiar to Daisuke, but he couldn't pin from where…

"Who in the seven hells are you?" growled Daere.

"That's what I'd like to know," she said smiling more broadly bearing two white canines. "But that can wait. From what I remember, this woman was kind to me, I hate you, and you hit her. Why is it that you assume that I would sit by and do nothing?"

"Who are you?" hissed Daere again. "What are you?"

She advanced on him steadily. "Does it make you nervous? To know that you're stuttering the same words your victims have before?"

He narrowed his eyes and stood to his full height. "You are Cadell." he decided. "Or some form of her. You caught me unawares."

"It was my intention," she admitted.

He smirked. "You will be broken as well." he said decisively.

With that, he was gone. Satoshi rushed into the room. "Daisuke are you okay?" the moment he laid eyes on the unfamiliar figure he was between her and Daisuke glaring as the girl paid more attention to fixing her hair- which had knotted during the fight- than to him. "Who are you?"

"I don't know!" she repeated irritably. "That's why I'm here! The Hikari made me, the Niwa saw me reborn, I...I don't know who I am…" she said looking serious for once.

XxXxX

They'd regrouped in the kitchen so a dizzy Emiko could help treat everyone's wounds. The girl sat on the table staring at the floor. "…What is my name?" she asked quietly. "I'm not Eriko, I won't take the name those people gave me!" she said fiercely. "And I'm not Cadell…Because I'm no longer lonely," she murmured.

"So…You have both of their memories though?" asked Daisuke.

"Hai." she said with a short nod. "If…I'm both…And neither…"

"No arguments of existence right now, I have a headache." muttered Dark as Krad gently tended to the cuts on his side.

She looked at him and he was silenced. Whatever she was she was lost and confused. He looked away. "If you're not loneliness, then what emotion are you?"

She glared. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" she snapped.

As an argument broke out between her and Dark, Daisuke watched them thoughtfully. "…Of course…I remember what Daere said now," everyone watched him now, motionless. "He said, I'd avoided him…Because I was stubborn. Cadell and Eriko could fight him because they were too hurt to hate anyone,"

"And you were too stubborn to take the situation at face value and hate someone," finished Krad. The girl didn't look like she was about to disagree. She only looked at Daisuke.

"You! It's your energy I took!" she said excitedly. "Then you must know my name!" she said kneeling before him. He blushed at the attention.

"I-"

"Please! What is my name!" she asked looking him in the eyes. He gazed back for a few seconds.

"Leiko."

She smiled. "Lei-ko,"

Dark grinned. "Arrogant! It suits her!"

She was too happy to argue with him. And Satoshi was too busy staring out the window to pay attention to her cheerful antics. "We weren't ready for him." he murmured. "If we act so foolishly again, we won't get off so easily. He's evenly matched to her, if not stronger."

XxXxX

Daisuke walked down the hallway to his room with troubled eyes. Though the appearance of a new, more powerful ally was comforting, he still couldn't forget the nightmares. Just because Leiko had broken his concentration and thus his hold over him and Krad, he couldn't forget what he'd seen in those dreams.

It was as if he was experiencing all of it himself. He'd never been so afraid of an opponent in his life.

A figure walked silently behind him and after his tentative moment of hesitation moved forward to wrap it's arms about his waist.

Daisuke jerked forward and spun around eyes narrowed as he attacked. Satoshi barely managed to dodge a punch to the jaw and a roundhouse kick before Daisuke actually figured out who he was attacking. "Satoshi! Don't startle me like that!" he said backing up, horrified at the prospect of hurting Satoshi. Satoshi simply looked at him thoughtfully before rushing forward and wrapping his arms around him.

"It's okay." he murmured.

"Sa-toshi?" murmured Daisuke.

"Anyone would have been afraid."

It struck him hard, and within seconds Satoshi was supporting him as he wept angry tears. "I saw it…" he murmured. "I saw it all, what happened to them! And whenever I look in their eyes, I feel like I've done something unforgivable, stolen those memories and humiliated them."

"Shh, it's okay," murmured Satoshi. He looked over Daisuke's shoulder horrified however. He wasn't sure he could handle it half as well as Daisuke was. He had a vague idea of what had happened, but Daisuke had seen it first hand, lived it.

He lowered his eyes to the shaking form in his arms and marveled at the strength he knew resided therein. "Daisuke, aishiteru," he murmured

XxXxX


	16. Lull Before the Storm

Lenora- Sure, I'll have to get around to it eventually.

Yuki-chu- Woot! Dark's not the only one who thinks Satoshi needs some action!

Satoshi- blush! That's not what she meant!

Kloudy Reignfall- Thankies!

Dragon Tears Wing- Aishiteru means I love you. (joins group hug)

Kikiro Tsuatashi- Dark Trembles

KageKitsune16- Thankies!

Golden-flame4- Woot! Thanks!

Hikari Fubuki- authoress shudders of even attempting to keep Daere on a leash and being caught up in his bondage fetish, Krad also shudders somewhere, not knowing why

Hikari Fubuki- Eriko and Cadell both hold out cheerleader fans while karaoke-ing we will survive

Hikari Fubuki- Kitsune- Yay! Someone likes my villain!

Daere- hovers ominously over Kitsune's shoulder

Kitsune-shudder

Krad- Where's my plushie? I mean- Evil weapon of doom!

Hikari Fubuki- Kitsune- waves cheer flags for Emiko

Daere- chews on HF's leg

Krad- My plushie! wails

Dark- muttering I'm cuter than a damned plushie!

Baka Chibbi- Lol, That's Satoshi alright - And yes, Daere is a bastard! kicks Daere before running away

Silvertears- YAY! You're alive! hugs Daere… Realizes who she's hugging

Daere- smirk

Kitsune- 0.0 faints

Krad- I know the feeling. ¬.¬

Dark- Oh great! Now she has to postpone the lemon scene!

Krad/Daisuke- 0.0 faints

Animegoil- Cadriko! Lol! I dunno, probably!

Leiko- Cadriko…Why didn't Daisuke think of that? ¬.¬;;

KatBell- Leiko puts authoress in a headlock for naming her arrogance

Daere- Yeah? Well she named me fiend!

Whole Cast- stares

Daisuke- You _are _the bad guy,

Daere- …SOB! I know! WAILS

Kitsune- Um…I'll update soon? pats Daere on the back

Koji ametsurugi- Thanks! I'm so flattered that you say that because I do that too- not with my own story naturally, but some of the more well written ones, but I never thought that I was so well written! o

Ichigo12- Thanks! Poor Kitty! Runs away from Daere who's angry about being killed

LuceScuro- Thankies! Stupid school's been keeping me busy, but I'm back for the weekend!

Fireandflames- More to come soon my heated friend!

Blizzi-chan- I did?!? I'm sorry! Must have been distracted or something…mewi…Well! More story and maybe eventually a two hundredth review picture.

Mutou Yasu- Oh don't even tell me about the school thing! I've been drowning in work! TT.TT Freaking homework has been out to get me since freshman year!

Please- Only upon your request milady or lord,

Surrealgreen- Knew I'd lost a review somewhere! I put this in the wrong folder and almost didn't respond! I'm glad you ended up reviewing- and reading of course. I tried to evenly dole out the Dark/Krad, and Daisuke/Satoshi sweetness. I'm very glad you liked it!

CH16- Lull Before the Storm

Daisuke murmured declarations of love as Satoshi pressed heated kisses to his throat, seeming to wish to treasure every inch of his lover. He'd never seen Satoshi's eyes this particular shade of blue before and it occurred to him that it was likely no one else had.

"I love you." repeated Satoshi.

Daisuke suddenly caught his hands in his. "You won't lose me. I love you."

Satoshi leaned his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "I came so close Daisuke. That Daere-"

"There's things more powerful than hate." said Daisuke confidently. "Besides, he's a walking cliché, too evil to win," he said smiling.

Satoshi put on a weak smile as well, "You certainly know how to make light of apocalyptic situations."

Daisuke suddenly pulled away from Satoshi, turning his back on him. "Have you…Have you ever heard of the fall of Icarus?"

"…What?"

"The fall of Icarus," repeated Daisuke. "Icarus and his father were imprisoned in a giant maze, so his father made wings of wax and feathers. Before they flew away, his father told him not to fly too close to the sun. Well, he didn't obey his father, in the joy of flight he got too close to the sun and plummeted into the sea."

Satoshi raised a brow. "Well naturally…If it were even possible to fly that way-"

Daisuke cut him off with a laugh. "Leave it to you to consider that factor in a Greek myth. That's not the point. It's been used for a long time as a fable to tell children to listen to their parents, but I think there's more to it. Icarus' father lived. But he never felt the joy of flight. Even if he plunged into the sea, for a moment, he was happy,"

Satoshi's eyes widened a bit along with his smile. "A moment in the sun," he mused. "It makes sense."

Daisuke took Satoshi's hands again before standing on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. "You are my happiness Satoshi. Death, separation…Anything. Nothing can take that away from me,"

A second later Satoshi pulled Daisuke to him breathing in the scent of his lover and allowing comfort to overcome him. "My obstinate one," he murmured. "Never willing to stay away from the sun where it's safe,"

XxXxX

Leiko sat on the table, her feet swinging in some type of hazy Deja-vu while lyrics she didn't know belonged to who's memory crossed her lips. "I hold on, As if we belonged, To some, Precious pure dream, Cast off, You see what's beneath, Now fail me,"

"You'd have to remember the sad ones," murmured Drem leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"…Is that what I was like…What Eriko or Cadell were like," she murmured.

"Sad? Yes, very." said Drem walking over to the kitchen to pull out a glass. "I would have thought you'd be happier now,"

"I…I should be…But, I'm confused," she admitted. "So confused,"

He poured himself a glass of water and took a sip before responding. "I can see why. Your souls were alike, but separate."

She looked at him, her black eyes busy with a thousand emotions and thoughts. "Are you…Mad at me?"

He knitted his brows a bit. "Why would I be?"

She stared at her feet, clad in all too familiar Mary-Jane shoes. "I think you liked Eriko, and because of me she's gone."

His eyes widened for a second before he walked up to her and lifted her chin with his hand. He looked in her eyes thoughtfully before lowering his mouth to hers slowly giving her time to protest or push away. She did neither.

The kiss was slow, searching, and heady. Small shock waves went down Leiko's back and she couldn't help but respond. When they pulled away slowly she looked into his eyes in awe and confusion. She'd felt something in that kiss. Something…

"Leiko." he said calmly.

"…Why did you kiss me?" she murmured, almost sounding frightened.

"Eriko is part of you. And Cadell is part of you. Apart, they were broken, and incapable of growth. But you're their innocence reborn." he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Eriko was important to me. Cadell was important to Eriko. I don't want to see you sad, and without you, I'd be miserable. So I'd like you to give me a chance to make you happy."

She looked up at him in disbelief. All of Eriko's feelings came to the surface and she threw her arms around him with a sob burying her face in his chest. He paced his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. He'd never known Eriko to cry, and he was sure Cadell hadn't.

A smile came to his lips. They were both within this beautiful creature, and because of that she was stronger than she'd ever know.

XxXxX

Daere seethed quietly. It wasn't possible for that girl to have simply bypassed his poison as if it were nothing! And that boy! Pure and innocent, maddening. Like a blank canvas in a world that couldn't appreciate anything that wasn't painted and beauty was a sin.

He would be the first to go. Daere knew this. Otherwise his defeat would be inevitable. Where he had been created by a dormant energy, his enemy was not. Daisuke's hope and tenacity continued to keep _her _strong and healing.

"Sickening creature," he muttered. His beasts were in the corner licking their wounds. He honestly hadn't expected the pretty blonde or the bluenette to be able to fight as well as they had. That wasn't a mistake he intended to make again.

XxXxX

Daisuke yawned, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes when he woke up. Satoshi, by some miracle, wasn't awakened. He crawled slowly out of Satoshi's protective arms not wanting to wake the beautiful bluenette who'd had a great deal of difficulty falling asleep in the first place.

He used all the training he'd received to sneak out of the room though he could never know that Satoshi had awoken the moment he'd stirred, smiling at the consideration of his former friend and knew lover the moment Daisuke quietly pulled on his clothes and walked towards the kitchen.

XxXxX

It wasn't hard for Daisuke to remember the last time he'd been completely alone with Krad in a room. It had been only a few days ago, though it seemed an eternity of events had happened since then. He fingered the bruises on his throat nervously as his previous enemy blew delicately at a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

He had to admit, it should amuse him. Krad was sitting, pretty as you please on a stool, wearing loose khaki slacks, a shirt that was a little too short and bore his torso, with his wings out, half folded in to fit in the kitchen, with his perfect hair looking like hell as he kept brushing it out his eyes to do something so mundane as reading the paper.

Daisuke wanted to rub his eyes but he was mildly afraid to move. After all, Dark and Satoshi were sound asleep…

Blue eyes connected with crimson ones.

Daisuke found himself trapped within a gaze much like Satoshi's, only far less familiar. But he was a Niwa, and as thus he was stunningly polite. He nodded at Krad. "Krad-kun."

Krad raised a brow before nodding back. "Niwa-kun."

"Good morning."

"…Good morning…I used some coffee…and the coffee maker…I hope your mother won't mind…"

"I'm sure she won't…Cereal?"

"…Please."

XxXxX

If Dark and Satoshi hadn't witnessed the scene themselves they wouldn't have believed it. As it was they were making eye contact to see if they had witnessed what they just had. "Did you just see-" began Dark.

Satoshi held up his hand, stopping Dark before he could say anymore.

XxXxX

Leiko sat by the window gazing out. She knew for a fact that if Daere planned to attack he would hardly choose an entrance so mediocre as the front door, but at the same time she felt it was her responsibility to watch.

She shook her head as Drem came in the room before smiling at him weakly. "Up so early?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I was up all night. Just like you."

She scowled. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"Neither are you," he replied.

"I'm damned near four-hundred years old!" she protested. "I don't have a bed time!"

"If you want to get technical, you're two days old and I'm your senior." he said raising a brow as Leiko stood to her unimpressive full height gaping all the while.

"Am not!" she protested.

"Very mature," he responded. "Now, go get breakfast."

With a sigh she did what he said. She was a warrior, whether she'd seen battle or not, and staying walled up in the small house wasn't doing wonders for her nerves. She knew the lovers had needed time to rest, but she was all for going off and defeating Daere, despite any consequences she wouldn't feel she was straining the resources of this world.

She growled as she ran her hands back through her hair. She wasn't made for this world. She was made to fight, rip, tear, and render. She knew when it was all over, there would be no place for her.

XxXxX

Emiko sat on the edge of her bed smiling as Kosuke lay tangled up in the sheets. She often acted rather clueless, but she was Daisuke's mother. And as thus she worried, and often.

She ran her hand down her husband's cheek gently.

Her husband was a wanderer, her son was grown up, and her father was too wrapped up in ancient texts to notice her. But now here house was fuller than she'd ever had it. Filled with her child, her husband, her father, her dark thief, the innocent Leiko, Drem, and Krad, and Satoshi.

To be honest, she hadn't fully approved of Daisuke or Dark being with Hikari boys, but they'd proven themselves worthy, and her house had never felt more…Alive.

"Emiko," murmured Kosuke holding her hand to his face. He looked up to his wife with sleepy loving eyes. "You worry too much."

She put her lips against his hand gently. "I can't help it. I worried about Daisuke so much…And now I worry about all of them. Eriko- Leiko…She's so stunted. Satoshi, he's so hurt and lost, more like Krad than he knows. And Dark and Daisuke both, so very, very in love." she murmured. "Between the beauty of that and their youth, I'm afraid this Daere will ruin everything."

Kosuke sighed. "Hate can do that."

"He attacked my baby," she murmured. "And I couldn't do anything about it."

She let out a little gasp as Kosuke pulled her against his chest, his heart beat pounding against her back. "But you tried. That's what's important. And that's what Daisuke gets to remember about his mother. He'll never forget that." he murmured, his lips fluttering against her neck.

She put her hand back to the side of his neck. "He's grown up, and Dark… Dark has grown less cynical. I wonder at times, if they even need me."

Kosuke smiled allowing a breath to blow against her pale throat. "If they don't, more for me."

XxXxX

Satoshi sat, sipping the coffee Krad had made as he watched Daisuke thoughtfully. "How do you do that? You and Krad don't have the best history, but you can just share your home- and your kitchen with him,"

Daisuke looked at him, surprised at the realization that Satoshi had been watching him the entire time.

"Well, things are different now that we have a common enemy…His, schedule is different,"

"Don't you mean agenda?" asked Satoshi raising a brow.

"Well, that too, but I did mean schedule. Now it's "stay away from Daere." before it was, "Kill Daisuke, Kill Daisuke, Hurt Dark, Kill Daisuke, Kill Daisuke, Eat Sushi, Kill Daisuke."

Satoshi raised an incredulous brow. "Sound's like you've had time to think about this."

Daisuke blushed. "Maybe a little."

Satoshi shook his head and pulled Daisuke to his chest before breathing in the scent of the crimson locks. "That's one of the reasons I'm so damned in love with you," he murmured.

XxXxX

Emiko smiled from around the corner. She was confident in Satoshi's ability to protect her son, even if she couldn't. But that wouldn't feed anyone. Despite Kosuke's urgings to get one of the boys to escort her to the grocery store, it was just down the street and she didn't want to disturb either set of lovers.

When she reached the door however she was blocked by a shadow that had decided to solidify. "Where are you going Emiko? It's dangerous out there!"

"Leiko!" said Emiko in surprise. Then a smile crossed her face at the concerned look on the girl's face. "I'm only going to the grocery store. Would you like to come with me?"

Leiko looked uncertain at first and blushed at the kind tone, but soon enough she nodded abruptly and followed Emiko out the door.

XxXxX


	17. Breaking the Silence

Lenora- . I read it to you you twit!

Katbell- scowls at Leiko Now Leiko dear! You have to stop strangling the reviewers,

Reviewers- .

Animegoil- Yeah, the descriptions weren't coming to me this time! . I got depressed so I lost my emotions and couldn't write! Hopefully this chap is a little more smooth though,

KageKitsune16- lol, I thought Emiko needed a little excerpt. She's such a good character to mess with and no one ever gives her any depth.

Fireandflames- lol, maybe, maybe. I've had a tad of writers block but hopefully this chappy will make up for it a little.

Kloudy Reignfall- TT.TT I tried not to make it short but I had such writers block! I know I know, it was only a small fix. I'm glad you like Leiko and Drem, I've been working hard to make them kind of the Takeshi and twin type filler characters that you can use without pissing off the readers. I hope I can manage to make this next chappy a little longer- PS Emiko says arigato -

Neko-nya- Mewi, it's okay. Yeah, everyone liked that image of Krad being…well…human…or at least as human as Krad can get.

babymar-mar- lol! I just thought Daisuke would toss it in for comedy sakes,

Mutou Yasu- Thankies! Yeah, I figured I didn't want to rush the antagonist, Daere is a strategist- and he's scary…o.O

Berettaboy- Thankies!

Berettaboy-Lol, thankies again!

LuceScuro- o.0 The poor table! Thankies!

Baka-Chibbi- lol! Too true, too true. And fluffy Krad is definitely a plus! -

Golden-flame4- Yes yes! More Dark and Krad for all!

Ichigo12- lol, Thank you! I'm really flattered, unfortunately I do have to revive Daere, otherwise none of our pretty bishounen can angst,

Hikari Fubuki- …o.O Wow. That is a big review!

Satoshi- That's because you put addictive chemicals in your stories --

Kitsune- . nuh uh!

Cappuccino- Sugary sweetness for all!

Daisuke- Happy holidays!

Silvertears- Me so happy you read! (glomps reader)

Dark- (sporting camera shaped bruise) She ruined my beautiful face.

Krad- Actually, that might be an improvement,

Kitsu- I would have updated sooner but I had to fill out my college aps- and pass high school, etc. You know, the usual, more now though!

MORE REVIEW RESPONSES AT THE END!

Ch17- Breaking the Silence

Emiko walked alongside the girl glancing at her occasionally to take a look at her expression of feigned disinterest. It had been clarified that Leiko had been created mostly of her son's emotions, but Emiko had a strong suspicion Satoshi had taken part in it too.

That would explain the constant sheen of pain in the girl's eyes. "You can talk to me, I'll listen."

Leiko looked at her in clear shock before lowering her head. "You're too kind Niwa-sama. But I've caused you enough trouble. I put your son in danger, I put you in danger, hell, your whole family. And even now I take advantage of your house. When this is over, I will repay you."

Leiko's eyes widened in shock as Emiko burst out laughing. "My- my dear girl!" she said between laughs and trying to regain her breath. "If that was what I thought of you I assure you you'd be out on the streets- if not worse!"

Leiko looked at Emiko in surprise before smiling dryly. "I suppose that's true. But it's still hard, I know I'm both of them…But at the same time I'm neither. It confuses me."

"…You know, you're not alone anymore."

Leiko paused in her steps. "I will be though…Afterwards. I can't allow myself to burden you anymore. Who knows what manifestations could come of me-"

"You're not going to be abandoned again. Eriko, Cadell, Leiko. There's no way. We care about you…Drem cares about you," said Emiko sternly.

Leiko laughed bitterly. "Oh, but I don't see how! He knows how tainted I am!"

Emiko looked at her in disbelief. "Tainted? How can you think yourself tainted? You were barely born twenty four hours ago."

Leiko frowned. "When I think of what happened to m- Eriko, I can't help but feel it happened to me as well, same with Cadell's memories. I…Eriko was…raped…The first, by boys behind a classroom…I never knew who'd pulled them off. But now it's so clear. It was Drem. He saw me in that state," said Leiko, now quite pale. "And now…When Daere captured me…I don't know whether it was a dream or not. But it might have happened again. I thought hiding my body would stop it, but it didn't."

"Oh Leiko," said Emiko pulling the shorter girl to her in a motherly hug. "You're not tainted. It's those who hurt you that are tainted. Drem knows that just as well as the rest of us," said Emiko.

After a while, Leiko hugged back, tears running down her face uncontrollably as she tried to bite back sobs that had been long restrained behind beaten and neglected black eyes.

XxXxX

Daisuke was, very naturally worried about his mother. But when he heard she was escorted by Leiko, he was slightly comforted. Though only slightly. As much as he trusted Leiko- and he did trust her a great deal, in his blood he knew it was okay- she came across as slightly fragile to him despite her spirited fascade.

"I'm fairly certain your mother will be fine," said Krad.

Daisuke couldn't help but wince, he hadn't even known the blonde was behind him. "Hello Krad-sama," he murmured, nerves shot.

"If I were Daere, I wouldn't go after her first anyways. He's probably licking his wounds right now, and thinking of how to get at you."

Daisuke looked into Krad's calm blue eyes, finding strange comfort there. "Why me?" he murmured.

Krad tilted Daisuke's face towards him looking at the mark where Daere had slapped him. "Because you, you're the Niwa. You're special, and pure. He can't resist trying to destroy you to satiate the darkness in his heart. We should put an icepack on this."

"Krad?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you love Dark?"

"…More than I'd like to admit Niwa." said Krad staring off as he released Niwa. It was strange, but before he'd been jealous of the Niwa for Daisuke's attention, now it was almost as if he was Dark's little brother, thus, his own.

"It must have been hard for you, being without him for so long, maddening," murmured Daisuke.

Krad froze. "How? How can you forgive me after all I've done to you? How can you forgive me when the fear of me is still fresh in your eyes?" he asked bitterly.

He was surprised to find Daisuke's hand on his shoulder, the younger boy looking up into his eyes with a sincere smile. "Me and Dark were very much part of each other, and I never hated you. Hard as it is to believe, I knew that the eternal fight between you and Dark was more complicated than I could ever hope to understand."

"…Thank you Niwa. I really needed to hear that."

XxXxX

Dark wasn't sure how to react to being shoved on the sofa by his blonde angel, but after being generously kissed he decided to allow it. Before Krad could initiate another kiss he found their positions reversed with Dark on top with an loving look on his face.

He wanted to kiss Dark again, but Dark had him inescapably pinned. "What brings on this sudden show of emotion- not that I don't like it, it's just unexpected," said Dark grinning.

"Damnit Dark! Get off of me!" snapped Krad.

"Why? So you can take advantage of me?" said Dark with a smirk. "Not happening."

Krad glared at Dark. "Me? Take advantage of you? Not in your wildest fantasies Dark Mousy."

"Mmm, I'd say I was taking advantage of you if it hadn't been you that jumped me," said Dark, lowering his mouth for a slow sweet kiss. He laid his head on Krad's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

Krad had his hands tangled in Dark's black shirt and his face nuzzled in his hair. Dark pulled up, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Krad?"

"I'm fine!" said Krad, his voice muffled due to the fact that he was hiding his face in Dark's shirt.

"I might believe that, if you'd show me your face," said Dark frowning.

Krad slowly removed himself from the confines of Dark's shirt to stare at him with wide blue eyes. It wasn't that he was genuinely surprised, it was just that he was amazed. Dark was beautiful in ways he didn't think he'd ever be able to understand. A beautiful soul carved from cold stone.

And he was in love with a jaded creature that was only created for the soul purpose of his destruction.

"Why do you love me Dark?" asked Krad lowering his head until his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't understand."

Dark sighed before lowering his lips to Krad's. "Because Krad, you think that you were made to destroy me. The only thing I know, is that you were made for me."

Krad slowly brought his lips up to Dark's completing the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Yes, I was," he murmured.

XxXxX

Satoshi blushed, well assured that he'd just entered on someone's personal moment he set off, very intent on creating his own personal moment with Daisuke while his mother was away, but he couldn't find him.

Soon enough he ended up outside, alone.

"Daisuke?" he murmured.

"Not quite," said a chillingly familiar voice.

"Daere," spat Satoshi spinning around on him.

"Mmm, Satoshi," said Daere brushing his hand through Satoshi's hair. Satoshi stiffened, even Dark would have had trouble getting that close to him without him being aware of it. "Looking for something?"

Satoshi glared coolly as he could manage "If you've touched Daisuke."

"Not since our kiss," said Daere with a smirk.

Satoshi was now looking at the situation. Daere had blocked his way to the house. He didn't know where Daisuke was, and he knew for a fact that Leiko was gone. Things weren't looking good.

"Mmm, Satoshi, you're not paying me any mind. Are you so enamored with Daisuke that your own life holds no value?"

Satoshi's eyes snapped back to Daere's. "What have you done with Daisuke?"

Daere smiled before leaning forward and held his palm out before Satoshi's face. By the time the bluenette noticed the red powder in his hand, Daere had already gently blown it into his face. "I've stolen his heart," said Daere, catching Satoshi before he hit the ground.

XxXxX

Satoshi groaned as he tried to lift his weary body to rise but only met the painful sensation of one who's slept in a bad position for far too long. He suspected at first that it was his low blood pressure, but that still didn't explain why he was in a strange bed without Daisuke.

"I see you're awake," said Daere gazing at his prey.

Daere put his dark hair behind his ear and smiled prettily as he approached Satoshi. Slowly.

Satoshi cursed the treachery of his disobeying body as Daere straddled him leaning down slowly so his dark hair tickled Satoshi's neck and his breath fluttered against his ear. It was enough to make tears gather at his eyes though he growled and clenched his eyes shut to conceal that.

He was being pinned by a boy around Daisuke's size who he was almost positive he could throttle in any other situation, but the fact was he was at this creature's mercy.

"Itai!" he yelped.

Daere had yanked his hair and was now glaring down at him irritably. "Look at me!" he commanded. "I know for a fact that I'm just as pretty as your little redheaded whore!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" hissed Satoshi.

"I wouldn't say you were in a position to order me around!" said Daere, tightening his hold on Satoshi's hair.

Satoshi winced slightly but glared up nonetheless through bespectacled eyes. "As dangerous as my situation may be, you only captured me because you're terrified of Daisuke, because he's everything you're not. And in the end, you're weak."

A resounding slap echoed throughout the dark room and Satoshi took a deep breath as the pain stung through his face. He glared up at Daere who was flushed in fury. "You'll regret that, when you watch me destroy everything that is the Niwa you love!"

XxXxX

Krad and Dark laid on the bed they'd migrated to, fingers intertwined. Krad curled up next to Dark's side and they lay in the white sheets, somehow reminded of grassy hills of yesterday. Dark wrapped his arm about Krad pulling him closer reveling in the warmth that only a lover could give.

"We should get up, what if someone walked in on us?" asked Krad breathily. From his lack of movement however, Dark knew Krad was no more likely to move than he was.

"I've certainly got nothing to be ashamed of. I've captured a Hiwatari artwork." said Dark, kissing Krad's fingertips.

Krad's lips twitched in a smile. "Then I've failed in my obligations."

"I don't know about that, your main motive has always been to capture me, hasn't it? That, and to be prettier than me, but the jury is still out on that."

"I should wake up,"

Dark looked at him with knitted brows. "Nani?"

"It seems that whenever I'm with you, I should wake up. Like this is all some dream too good for someone as tainted as myself."

"…Tainted." murmured Dark. "I hear that word so often now a days. Like we were back to the old aristocracy of yesterday. Some would consider our love tainted."

"What? No! Love is never tainted!" protested Krad.

"It's all a matter of consideration. "What's tainted will be decided by you and me, because when I'm with you, nothing else matters, and to me Krad, you're the only thing in this world that's remained untainted. My ideal,"

"Ideals are often undeserved," murmured Krad bitterly.

"Perhaps," agreed Dark. "But a phantom thief is ideally evil. In the end, we don't have to be what's expected of us, and we can always be more than we expect of ourselves."

Krad looked at Dark before smiling and curling closer to him. Worries of morality and deserving could wait until later.

XxXxX

Daisuke frowned as he walked through the house looking for Satoshi. He was sure Satoshi wouldn't have left without telling someone and he couldn't find him. He knitted his brows. "Where is he?" he murmured in concern.

He walked outside and gazed about. "Satoshi? Satoshi!"

He walked about irritably until he stepped on something. He drew his foot back slowly looking at the rose he'd crushed beneath his heel. He picked it up. If he remembered correctly, now was not the proper season for roses.

A growl distracted him from his thoughts however. He looked up into the eyes of one of Daere's hellhounds and the beast growled at him with it's ears laid flat back against it's skull as it circled in an attempt to come between him and the house, it's fellow coming to join in on the stalk before the hunt.

Terror ran down his spine like ice. Not for himself, but because his fears were confirmed. Daere had figured out how to get to him. And now that creature had Satoshi.

"Leiko," he murmured.

XxXxX

Leiko's eyes widened and she turned towards the direction of the house. "Oh no." she murmured. "Oh no!"

"Leiko? What's going on?" asked Emiko grabbing her shoulders.

"I need to get there- I need to-" she looked at Emiko. She knew the woman couldn't keep up with her inhuman speed. But she couldn't leave the Niwa in the shopping center where she would be free game for Daere or one of his demonic dogs.

"Go." hissed Emiko. Her fingers dug into Leiko's shoulders.

"But-"

"Go!" shouted Emiko shoving Leiko away.

Leiko looked on with shocked eyes for but a moment. Then they calmed in understanding as she took off in a dead run, her lungs burning and she had to wonder when she'd ever be able to stop.

XxXxX

Fireandflames- Thanks! I'm so happy I'm eighteen, I went and got my ear pierced at the top- Now, more story for your reading pleasure!

Pakuakun- Well, what better reason to stop than to eat sushi?

Dragon Tears Wing- Lol, yes, Daisuke's rendition of Krad's schedule was one of my favorite part of that chappy. And that beautiful bluenette makes us all happy.

Koji ametsurugi- Thanks! I loved writing that scene since those two get so little play despite their being such good characters!

Lilangelicbunny- 0.o runs off to update

Sephykoi- follows your example and falls off the face of the earth

Rinoki Rio- 1 Thanks…Wait till you read the next chappy

2 Ah, I see you've read the next chappy! Ooh Fav list! Cool!

3 TREE! Wait…Yay! Fav list!

4 OH NO! The angst has formed a mind of it's own and is attacking the readers! 0.0

5 Yes…Woohoo suits it just fine!

6 Thanks, no one really commented on that,

7 I know, I felt like such a jerk for writing that- but everyone loved it!

8 Everyone loves that side story!

9 I know! TT.TT

10 Drem: So true! TT.TT

11 OH NO! panics and glues exploded reader back together I don't know…I like Wizu better.

Yrel- 0.o I actually wrote a scene called fun with psychos, lol- Oh no! SPARKLIES!

Beysie- grins yes Dark is a walking wet dream! I'm glad you like the story and the OC I made. Yes, Daere is a pain, but I'm thinking about drawing him in the three-hundredth review pic. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! I've never had one reader review so many of my stories! I'll attempt to update most of them, but with school the way it is I can't make it any promises.


	18. A Nightmare Come True

Katbell- Grins Yes, poor Sato-chan is right! giggles evilly

Fireandflames- I know! Between college aps and passing classes I haven't been a very good author lately! . I'm working on it though!

Hikari Fubuki- 0.o the soft drinks speak to us…

Smirnoff- Hey don't forget me!

Kitsune- 0.o

Daere-walks up behind Kitsune quietly We all know I'm going to win this upcoming battle right?

Kitsune- (silent screem) You'll have to read the next chapter!

Kloudy Reignfall- I must agree! I'm glad I looked at my reviews on fan fiction . Net! For some reason I didn't get a review alert for this one! I'm glad it didn't come off as forced! I'm afraid it felt that way to me, I hope this chapter is even more enjoyable for you!

Lenora- 0.o Mew. That's all I have to say. Mew.

Neko-nya- That I did! Seasons greetings to you as well!

Rinoki Rio- 12- Wow! This is like your twelfth review! O.o As for Daere, you'll see…(evil laugh)

13- You know, due to high review rates, there is a patch for this story, (twitches)

14- My poor babies! T.T I made their lives miserable! (twitches and slaps on patch)

15- Yes! Daere learns his lesson- but does he really learn?

16- Well we all love evil bishies! (slaps on another patch labled patch for evil bishies)

17- (hands you box of patches) Welcome to the club!

Animegoil- lol! Yeah, I figure if Krad doesn't grow, he'd be a stagnant character, and that ruins it. So I had him grow, but since he's so mature already, he had to learn that it was okay to be a kid again. As for Drem and Leiko, yes I've had to protect them from rabid OC hate groups, the main thing is to make sure your Ocs have no romance with main characters no matter how tempting. Not too difficult on my part considering Leiko and Drem were literally made for each other! oh, and I love commas too, or do I?

Baka-chibbi- Yes, it's a shame that Daere is so huggable and damnable at the same time- blame him for my cliffhanger! Daere-O.o

Beysie- I'm glad you liked it! Everyone thinks I'm going to have Satoshi raped- The thing is, I didn't even think of it! But I am writing the story as I respond to the reviews so you never know! -

Silvertears- Kitsune-chan updated! Mewi! shoves Dark and Krad into bed together

Dark&Krad- We feel use-ed

Daisuke- Eh…(blushes)

Satoshi- (glares) Save. Me.

Golden-flame4- o.0 lol! Hope you like this next chappy just as much!

Mutou Yasu- Lol! That's right, poor Sato-chan!

Christopher (Blizzi too)- o.O (whistles) That's one helluva long review! (puts up next chappy before heading over for tea)

Ch18- A Nightmare Come True.

Mekura and Kiyohi, Ignorance and Denial. Daisuke had seen many things, but it seemed that these beasts got uglier every time he saw them. Their red flesh grew more putrid, their veins protruded more along raw sinewy muscles. Their eyes were more crazed, feverish even as if they had some plague within their bodies to spread.

His crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of them. They were disgusting. And they were the creatures of the monster that had stolen his Satoshi.

It was time he showed them, once and for all, that he was the Niwa they'd waited fourteen years to see.

XxXxX

When Dark heard noise outside, he knew he should probably get up. When he found himself weighted down with Krad's light form he reconsidered. It was then he felt a burst of energy that had him and the newly awakened blonde running out the door.

The dogs were backing away from Daisuke, and who wouldn't Dark and Krad were backed against the wall of the house as Daisuke stood before the demons, fist clenched white knuckled as energy radiated off his body. The dogs bore their fangs, poison dripping down.

It was as if they understood, that if they lost, this was the final battle. "Enough." said Daisuke furiously as hot tears ran down his cheeks. "This is enough. Daere will regret this!" he growled.

It didn't take even a second for Dark and Krad to figure out what had happened. Satoshi wasn't there, and the dogs were. They stepped to Daisuke's sides, shadowy and ethereal guardians. The beasts charged.

XxXxX

Leiko ran into the yard and her heart jumped into her throat. Dark and Krad were having difficulty fighting off Kiyohi but they were managing. No it was Daisuke fighting Mekura alone that had her worried. His eyes were wild. Not the eyes of the Daisuke she knew. His brows were knitted as he fought bravely against the dog, using all his skills of thievery and martial arts.

In the end, he was good, better than she'd expected, but no match for the demonic dog with the long claws and poisonous fangs. He had blood running down his arm but since none appeared burnt she had to assume it was from the long claws of the dog which were no where near acidic as the dog's saliva.

But his eyes were so determined. He had something to fight for. She looked up to the doorway where Drem watched, clearly feeling hopeless and realizing he was no match for these mystical creatures. The moment their eyes met she darted.

Emiko was right. She had something to fight for too.

XxXxX

As a normal boy, Drem was considered beyond adept at fighting. He was strong and he knew it. But the moment he saw those dogs he knew, if he tried to help he would only be in the way. That's why when Leiko lunged into the fight to help Daisuke it was as if his heart was wrenched out of his chest.

He'd thought he'd loved Nori, until he saw what kind of person his girlfriend really was. But Leiko, Leiko had just shown him exactly who she was. She had the purity of Eriko. The sense of responsibility of Cadell. And all the beauty of both women combined, inner and outer. Also a bravery that was all her own.

She lunged at the dog knocking it off balance before it could close its jaws around Daisuke's torso. "Drem!" she shouted. "Emiko is at the shopping center!"

She didn't have to say any more. He knew she loved the other woman like a real mother. Even if he couldn't help here, he could help elsewhere. He jumped into his car and sped off.

Leiko yelped as the dog roughly head butted her ribs knocking her down before roughly digging its claws into her shoulders. She screamed as the Mekura's large jaw descended towards her throat along with impending death. Her last thought was that she'd never told Drem that she loved him.

Then there was light.

The dog let out an almost human scream as it's flesh was burned away and it released it's hold on Leiko's shoulder where it'd dug it's teeth in. Within seconds, Mekura had ceased to exist.

They all stared at Daisuke. Even Leiko who was near blinded with pain. Daisuke sunk to his knees. He didn't know how he'd shot off that blast. All he knew was that he was seeing spots, and that where Mekura's corpse was slowly disintegrating, Kiyohi was nowhere to be found.

XxXxX

Daere could only watch in disbelief as Kiyohi crawled in whimpering, wounded beyond repair. "No," he murmured. "It can't be!"

His protests were cut off by Satoshi's cool laughter. "I'm guessing Daisuke handled your other puppy. Niwa never fails to surprise," said Satoshi almost affectionately.

Daere hauled up Satoshi by the lapels as the boy glared at him defiantly, his hands twitching. "You have yet to understand what a dire situation you're in! The only reason I keep you about is for bait- and if you're lucky, a bit of entertainment. You should keep your mouth shut or else I might find other duties to occupy it." growled Daere.

"You don't scare me Daere. I made you. I know what you're capable of. But I also knew your limitations." said Satoshi, his cold eyes making even Daere shiver. "The Niwa or his creature Leiko will destroy you. It doesn't matter what happens to me, I'll die with the satisfaction of knowing you're coming with me."

Daere's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that!" he said pulling Satoshi's lips to his.

As Daere's tongue invaded Satoshi's mouth, he knew that like Krad he was about to be infected with the terror of this creatures poison induced nightmares. Or he was going to relive his painful past.

When Daere tossed him down he was dizzy for lack of breath.

Satoshi's glasses tumbled across the floor. True, he didn't need them, but now that they were gone his head hurt. Or that could be the fact that he'd hit the headstand of the bed.

He gritted his teeth as the dreams came. He was up for a long night of hell. It didn't matter. Hopefully as long as he kept Daere angry, Daere would probably keep making mistakes.

XxXxX

It seemed to Emiko that the ride home was particularly long today. It didn't help that a nervous adolescent boy was driving- clearly trying to hurry, but not make any mistakes she'd disapprove of.

It was sweet. But at the time, both unnecessary and annoying.

"So…Drem, I'd heard at the high school you boys like to race your cars,"

His face flushed. Bingo.

"Not at all miss, we don't speed at all and I-"

"Drem. If this car isn't in my front yard within the next five minutes, I'm going to call your parents and tell them you race in the parking lot during lunch."

"…Yes ma'me!"

There was only the screech of tires and the smell of burnt rubber to ever show that they'd been there but a second before.

XxXxX

When the car's front wheels stopped spinning and the back wheels didn't, Emiko was certain they'd careen into a tree, a fire hydrant, or a small dog. When instead it stopped in her driveway, perfectly parked, she took about five seconds before she fixed her hair, and began breathing again.

One thing she'd learned about Drem in the past 3 and ½ minutes, was that though sweet, he was the leader of a high school metal band, he was quite possibly the best street racer in all of Japan, and he could jump an eight foot high garden fence in under three seconds.

She'd begun to consider that he was a bit inappropriate for sweet innocent Leiko when she too scaled the garden fence in under three seconds. One didn't mother a master thief without learning a few tricks first.

When they immediately saw the battle was no longer outside, they ran in the house.

Drem stopped with a gasp. Around the kitchen table sat Dark, Krad, and Daisuke, beat up, but relatively unscathed. On the couch however was Leiko. She was deathly pale, and most of her torso and shoulders were wrapped in bandages that in the end were practically a t-shirt. Blood soaked through on the right shoulder.

He rushed up to her and grabbed one of her cold hands, his own face gone very, very pale. "Leiko. Oh god Leiko I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything!" he said shaking his head.

Leiko smiled and put her other hand on his cheek, she didn't have the heart to tell him she couldn't even feel her right hand in his grasp. "It's okay Drem. I'm just so glad you're okay, I was worried."

"Leiko!" he said, tears in his eyes. "It's not okay! I didn't protect you before when you were Eriko, I didn't trust you when you were Cadell, and now this!"

With one swift movement she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Drem." she repeated. "You saved me back then. Eriko couldn't remember, but I do. You've saved me more times than I can count. And I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Right after this final battle."

He was still dazed from the kiss, but he didn't miss her words. "Battle? Leiko," he said seriously. "You're In no condition, you could die!"

"I heal quickly!" she protested, "beyond that, Daisuke will go with or without me, won't you Daisuke."

Daisuke was silent by the door, white knuckled as he clenched his fists. "I'm sorry Drem. I have to go. He has Satoshi, and Leiko is the only way to beat him."

Drem wanted to protest. He wanted to argue and shout. But he knew he would have done the same thing were their positions reversed.

So he kept his silence. Emiko put her hand on his shoulder. "Kosuke and your grandfather went off this morning to research Daere, but I suppose this is the way it was meant to happen." she said with a smile as her eyes got teary.

She found herself enveloped in the arms of her son. And it was strange that at this moment she realized he was no longer the boy she'd sent through obstacle courses. This was a man, and as much as she was crying on his shoulder, he was crying on hers.

"Oh Daisuke!" she murmured. "Please, come back to me,"

He pulled her away and kissed her on the forehead. "I will mother, I will."

"We'll bring him back," said Dark winking at her and putting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. His eyes widened when Krad put his hand on Daisuke's other shoulder.

"And I'll bring them all back. You have my word as a Hiwatari artwork!" said Krad winking as well.

"You two are coming?" asked Daisuke in disbelief. He knew he should have expected it, but he saw it as a score for him and Daere to settle- with Leiko helping somewhere due to the fact that it was prophesized that she'd defeat Daere in the first place.

"Of course, do you think I'd let you go alone? Creepy boy is important to me too!" said Dark.

"And I don't intend to let Dark run off and get himself killed." said Krad. "Beyond that, you don't need Kiyohi appearing at an inopportune moment."

"Thank you," murmured Daisuke with watery eyes. He then wiped his tears away with his sleeve revealing a determined smile. "Let's go show Daere what happens when you mess with the Niwas and the Hiwataris!"

XxXxX

Satoshi attempted to stop the sobs, but even through his gritted teeth the cries of misery rang out clear. First the dreams had been simple nightmares. Daisuke leaving him for one of the twins. Krad taking over and going after Daisuke.

Then they'd gotten so much more complex. Daisuke being taken against his will. Crying out for Satoshi to help him. But still his body remained leaden.

Then someone with his face hurting Daisuke. Daisuke screaming out for him to stop. That he loved him. Trusted him. The whole time, Satoshi wanted to stop it. To pull Daisuke away, tell him it was a bad dream, and that he'd always protect him.

But he couldn't stop them. Couldn't stop himself.

Tears gathered in his blue eyes.

It wasn't long before it got to his already troubled mind. He screamed until he went unconscious.

XxXxX

Daere watched all this with a smile, brushing the bluenette's hair out of his pretty face. It wouldn't be long before his lover came to reclaim him. Any creature would be mad not to.

Satoshi's face was serene, showing that in this state of unconscious dreamlessness he'd escaped Daere's curse. Daere, surprisingly, wasn't angry.

The main reason of which being simple. He planned to make most of Satoshi's nightmares come true. He'd heard small pieces of Satoshi's nightmare from the bluenette's own innocent lips.

He wanted them to stop hurting Daisuke. And it was fairly obvious how they were doing it. He was begging for them to take him instead. Tears had run down his face presenting a beautiful image for Daere's eyes. That look, he decided, was the one the red head would have before he killed him.

He ran his hand across Satoshi's face. He was rather tempted to use this one, his pretty mouth begged to be kissed and his pretty eyes begged to be widened in terror. It simply wouldn't be any fun were he unconscious. In fact he was rather disappointed that the boy had had no dreams of being raped. He would have loved to have made them reality while they happened. But no, his dreams were simply Daisuke, Daisuke, and more Daisuke.

"Leiko," he murmured. Would she, he wondered, prove to be an eternal rival if neither of them died tonight? Surely he would kill the humans and the angels. That he didn't doubt. But Leiko might prove a tad more difficult. If she lived, he would chase her down for eternity. Never leaving a hell that he'd create for her.

Kiyohi whimpered in the corner, missing his brother and sensing the mad energy emanating from his master. He was nearly fully healed, but some of the wounds inflicted wouldn't close. They'd been ugly beasts before, but with the gaping gashes along the beast's side it was even uglier Daere decided.

It wasn't long before he sensed Leiko and the others approaching quickly. He smiled as he walked out of the shrine to greet them. This should prove to be a very eventful evening.


	19. The Parting of Ways

Beysie- Yeah! It's weird, if this goes the way I want it to, after this chap there's only one more! TT.TT I'll miss it

Lenora- Don't worry, the "keeling" will come in eventuality, you know the drill. After this chappy, there's the epilog, and then it's done.

Animegoil- lol, I'm glad you like it. No, I've never gotten complaints on my OCs before. A fact I'm exceedingly proud of because I've seen OCs get flamed out the yin-yang before. Yes, well the concluding battle is in this chap, which means there's only one chap left after this. I hope you enjoy it- And I hope I make less grammatical errors, I did the last one when I was stressed, and we all know how that goes.

Kagekitsune16- lol, I'm glad you liked the last chappy- and that you've apparently became the cheerleader for our boys. Final battle this chapter, hope you enjoy, only one more chap after this.

Neko-nya- Twins? Rar! I dislikes twins! (kicks twins off the story pages- Again!)

Rinoki Rio- (hugs you back) Yes! Squishy describes the last chapter perfectly!

Kloudy Reignfall- I'm flattered! I'm also glad that someone is noting the interactions with Drem and Emiko. They're particularly hard to write and I have difficulty writing those scenes, so I'm proud of them.

Golden-flame4- If you insist.

SilverTears- Daere- She keeps calling me a molester!

Kitsune- That's because…Well you are Daere!

Daere- Well you made me this way!

Satoshi- Zzzz

Daisuke- 0.o Daere's right!

Dark- As long as I get the girl and I'm on top,

Krad- …What girl?

Dark- You!

Krad- I'm not a- Oh just read on with the story before I kill Dark!

Satoshi- Zzzzzzz

Fireandflames- Yes! The final battle is this chapter! Betchucan't wait until the next chapter in which the story is concluded! I can hardly believe I finished writing it! Wait till you read this chapter- Don't kill me with a dull wooden spork! It doesn't sound pleasant!

Ch 19 The Parting of Ways

__

Words like violence

Break the silence

Come crashing in

Into my little world

No one had to ask. For some reason they all knew where they were going. It was as if Satoshi's scent was on the air for Daisuke. A purely male aroma mixed with a rather apparent distress. For Leiko it was the feeling that she should be running In the opposite direction. She knew as well as the rest of them, that Daere was waiting for them.

__

Painful to me

Pierce right through me

Can't you understand

Oh my little girl

She also knew, that despite the inhuman healing rate of her arm, if it wasn't completely healed by the time they got there she'd be useless. She could barely flex her fingers.

Krad felt indebted to Satoshi in so many ways. In a way he'd always admired Dark for defending his Niwa so adamantly. He wanted to do that for his Sato-chan, even if it was just this once. His young master had already gone through enough stress to break any lesser child. But his Sato-chan was no longer a child. He was a man, and he had so much to lose, that now was the perfect time to be by his side.

The two last real Hiwatari. Fighting for something far more important than propriety and grudges.

__

All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

As for Dark…It felt good, for the second time in his life, he would fight by Dark's side. The first time had been when those men had attacked them. And Dark had killed for him. After that, a misunderstanding had parted the two lovers for hundreds of years, set them against each other, like Mekura and Kiyohi, dogs. Violent dogs run by ignorance and denial. For now, as they walked, they held hands. Wings would be ignored for now so they could enjoy the human aspects of themselves. The aspects that could never bear anything eternal, love, or hate.

__

They can only harm

Vows are spoken

To be broken

Feelings are intense

He couldn't think of any way, despite their sweet words and murmurings, for all those years of hurt to be eradicated from the front of their minds. It would always be between them. Each touch, each kiss, each caress, would be an apology. Krad knew for a fact, he could never live like that.

As much as they wanted it, it would never be the same.

__

Words are trivial

Pleasures remain

So does the pain

Words are meaningless

Either way, for now. Nothing mattered except for life. Life, love, and liberty. They all wanted to be free of the hatred that had bound them and their blood for innumerable lonely days and hours. Free so that Satoshi and Daisuke could live their lives together, encouraging their love to grow, the way it should be.

Dark squeezed Krad's hand. When his golden eyes connected with Dark's amethyst ones, he realized he'd been squeezing Dark's hand until his knuckles turned white. Luckily Dark still possessed inhuman strength, or he might have crushed his hand. Dark smiled at him reassuringly. And Krad smiled back. They were now in front of the temple. Words didn't matter here. Only actions. Krad turned a determined glare to the doors

of the temple.

__

Words are meaningless

And forgettable

All I ever wanted

Enjoy the silence

XxXxX

Daere walked down the steps with a cool smile for the world. He couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful assortment that had arrived on the steps of the temple. Each one of the creatures, so beautiful and young with their own loves and lives to worry about. Each one putting themselves in jeopardy to ensure survival of the whole.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't understand it, he didn't like it, and he sure as hell didn't intend for it to continue. "I see you've come for your lover." he said with glance at Daisuke. "He said your name while he wept, if that's comforting at all."

"If you've done anything to Satoshi-" growled Daisuke.

"Personally, if I were you, I wouldn't be wondering what I had done to him, I'd be wondering what I hadn't, are you sure you want him back?" asked Daere smirking.

Before he'd even considered the consequences Daisuke lunged. Leiko matched his steps as they attacked Daere from either side, the hate entity blocking and matching each one of their hits with maddening laughter.

XxXxX

Dark and Krad were prepared to join the battle when a chill ran through Krad's spine. He turned his head and barely managed to tackle Dark as the dog's teeth shut where the kaitou had been only seconds before. Dark and Krad rolled to standing positions.

"I wanted to help Daisuke, and I'm sure you wanted to help Satoshi, but I'm pretty certain you understand as well as I do, that this is our responsibility," said Dark grinning.

"Of course Dark mousy, time to put the dog out," said Krad with his own grin. With that they attacked Kiyohi with ferocity.

XxXxX

Satoshi moaned as he writhed. The effect of Daere's saliva and poisons seemed to have worn off, but he didn't know how long that would last. He had crawled for quite a while, traveling down halls attempting to ignore the feverish feeling his body was going through.

He didn't want to know what would happen if Kiyohi found him before he got out, or heaven forbid, Daere. All he knew was that he had to help Daisuke.

Each few feet seemed increasingly long however, and as much as his body ached and his head hurt, he tried not to lose hope, but found it increasingly difficult.

XxXxX

Leiko let out a gasp as Daere's fist connected with her ribs making her body form a V around his fist as he grinned baring sharp little fangs. He then turned and fought with Daisuke as she struggled to get her breath back.

For a while she'd thought she was regaining use of her arm, but now it was just as useless as before, and it was costing her serious leeway in the fight. Beyond that, she and Daisuke were getting in each other's ways and Daisuke was slowly but surely losing energy.

She winced as a pain ran through her chest. She didn't know if she could win. "Daisuke." she murmured.

Daere lunged at Daisuke, only to find Leiko in his way. "Daisuke get out of here!" she said kicking Daere back.

"No!" snapped Daisuke.

She shoved Daere back with a burst of strength before grabbing Daisuke by the collar. "Get. Satoshi. Now. Before he loses hope!" she growled. With that she shoved Daisuke away and rushed at Daere.

Daisuke's eyes widened. He'd gotten angry when he'd started fighting with Daere, and that had clearly been Daere's intention. Now that Leiko was fighting with Daere and Dark and Krad were fighting with Kiyohi, his objective was clear.

Leiko was here to fight with Daere. Krad and Dark were here to fight with Kiyohi. And he was here to save Satoshi.

Knowing full well what he had to do he ran up the steps of the temple and towards Satoshi.

XxXxX

Satoshi breathed heavily as he clung to a doorway. It seemed he'd never find his way out of wherever he was. When he went down the last hall, his eyes widened in terror.

He was back where he started. He collapsed to his knees with a sob. Convinced that he'd never get out.

XxXxX

Leiko gasped as Daere's hand restricted around her throat and he grinned maniacally. "What is it Leiko dear? Someone losing faith in you?"

She clawed weakly at his wrist with her right hand. It was true. Her friends were losing hope and she was quickly weakening. Though her own arrogance kept her conscious, she didn't know how much longer she could last.

XxXxX

"Satoshi!" shouted Daisuke as he saw the crumpled form. Satoshi didn't appear to be moving- or breathing. And when Daisuke pulled him into his arms he was cold. Too cold.

"Satoshi! Not now! Please don't let me be too late!" said Daisuke cradling Satoshi in his arms. "Satoshi please!" he murmured as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Satoshi simply stared into the distance, eyes glazed, as if he were elsewhere. As Daisuke wept, he grew lightheaded. And little by little, his misery caused him to slip from one plane into the next.

XxXxX

Daisuke opened his eyes with a gasp as if he'd just been pulled out of cold water. Immediately he was steadied by someone else. He grabbed on to the supportive wrists and looked up into blue eyes. "Satoshi?"

"Daisuke, you finally found me," murmured Satoshi leaning into Daisuke's arms.

Confused for but a second, Daisuke immediately wrapped his arms around the distressed bluenette. "Satoshi, we need to go back, this is the dream world and we need to help our friends," said Daisuke pushing Satoshi's hair out of his face.

"…I can't," said Satoshi lowering his head, "I've been trying. And I can't,"

Daisuke held Satoshi out by the arms. "We have to! It's imperative!"

"I can't!" said Satoshi shoving at Daisuke with his right arm. "I already tried!"

"Try again!" snapped Daisuke. "I'm not leaving without you!"

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke. He froze. Satoshi looked frightened. Genuinely frightened. "I don't know if I can."

Daisuke hugged Satoshi to his chest. "You can. I promise you can."

XxXxX

Daere smiled as he tossed Leiko to the ground roughly for the third time. As she'd gotten weaker he'd grown more confident and he was quite content to simply play with her, well assured she'd never make a comeback.

"What's the matter my arrogant little angel? Have you given up?" he asked kicking her prone form. "Strange to see an entity created from hope and confidence give up,"

She crawled back, mind gone, instincts screaming at her to run and escape. Her body was tired and injured though, her right arm ignored her every command, and something in the back of her mind told her that running wasn't an option anyways.

She glared up at him coolly but trembling with fear "You can't think you're going to win. It doesn't matter whether you get rid of me or not. I'll come back. I was made to destroy you."

"Who said I intended on getting rid of you right away?" he said kneeling down by her with a smile.

Her eyes widened before narrowing. "Get away from me," she said breathily. She knew his intent.

"It's time you learn your place Leiko." said Daere straddling the now desperately struggling form. Leiko barely had time to try to scream as his mouth lowered on hers.

Her right arm twitched as his hand lowered into her shirt.

__

No.

She felt a rage rise in her this wasn't his right. She'd just barely had her first kiss in this body. And now he intended to violate her. Her fist clenched.

__

I don't want it to happen like this.

This monster had terrorized Satoshi, Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Emiko. She had no doubt that when he ceased being amused with her, he would turn on them, making their lives hell. Her palm opened fully as her eyes squeezed shut.

__

It can't happen like this.

Then it occurred to her. Leiko, Eriko, or Cadell, they all had the same soul. Her soul. And she was made to stop this hatred. She was made to destroy him.

"No."

"What was that?" he said in surprise. By now she should be in the throes of terrifying nightmares.

"No!" she growled.  
It all happened in seconds. Her arm shot out. Straight through his chest. She pulled back before shoving him off of her. "No!"

XxXxX

Daere took a sharp breath as his eyes opened. The only sensation he could feel was pain and rage. Above him stood Dark and Krad, who'd killed Kiyohi, Daisuke and Satoshi who supported each other, and Leiko who looked down on him, her right hand in a fist covered with his blood.

He tried to bring up his hand, but it quickly fell back. He'd failed. And now that he was dying, all he had left was his rage.

XxXxX

When Daere stopped breathing, Leiko sunk to her knees with a sigh and a smile. "I can't believe it. It's finally over." she murmured looking up at her friends. "It's over!" she murmured.

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other with a smile. "She's right," said Satoshi. "We never have to fight each other again. And neither do you two," he said looking to Dark and Krad.

Dark and Krad were standing around four feet apart, the air between them tense. Krad brushed his hair out of his face. "Yeah," murmured Krad. "That's true. But…What are we supposed to do? We were always part of your blood lines. Now that we finally have our own bodies back, and the truth, we aren't even in our own time."

"But- You're finally together!" said Daisuke in disbelief. "You have the Niwa and Hikari families' support, you can lead normal lives now!"

"…Krad's right. It's not that simple." murmured Dark. "Our whole lives have been about each other, and revenge. We need to learn to live again, even if that means being apart for a little while."

Krad looked at Dark in shock. He'd known it was true, but he'd never expected Dark to allow it. "Dark, are you really going to let me-"

"You need to," murmured Dark. "You didn't get to come out and play like me. You need to live. And now that all the danger is over, I'm not going to deprive you."

Krad looked down and nodded biting his lower lip.

"I'll be back though. I _was _made for you," said Krad.

"And I for you," said Dark with a smile kissing Krad gently on the lips. "I think it's time to go home. For all of us."

****

One more chapter! Don't rip out my soul and feed it to me with a dull spork! All's well that ends well!


	20. Joining of Paths Epilog

Neko-nya- o.0 Dude! I just updated this! Like five minutes ago! You review fast!

Beysie- You'll see… evial laugh

Lenora- Woman! I know where you live!

Ichigo12- Lol, Wish I coulda seen your expression when you read ch19

Katbell- (Leiko takes a bow before the last chappy)

Baka-chibbi- Don't mind if I do!

KageKitsune16- Glomps the Bishie Cheerleader!

Goldenflame4- Yeah, I was sad to see it end- but once you read the bottom of this chapter maybe it'll cheer you up. I have a voting system set up for my next DN Angel fic!

Hikari Fubuki- Confused over what dearling? Oh well, maybe it'll be explained in this chapter. (munches on gingerbread man)

Mutou Yasu- I probably meant to but screwed up at the last moment! .

Mutou Yasu- Lol! Here's the last chappy!

Ch20 Conclusion: The joining of paths

Two Years Later:

Daisuke went out to the mailbox, eyes still sleepy. Satoshi had gotten back from work only hours ago- and he'd shown his love and appreciation for Daisuke for all four of those hours before finally being convinced to go to sleep.

Daisuke smiled as his slender fingers flipped through his mail before finally stopping at a letter from Tokyo. He pulled it out with a quizzical look.

XxXxX

"It's tickets from Leiko and Drem- Plane tickets and concert tickets. You have to take the week off," said Daisuke clinging to Satoshi.

"I really shouldn't." murmured Satoshi- despite the fact that he knew he would anyways. It had only taken two years for him and Daisuke to form a rather comfortable life together. Daisuke as a well known artist, and him as the head of the police department.

They'd had trouble keeping contact with Drem and Leiko, mainly because of what had happened in the week after the incident with Daere. Leiko had proclaimed herself as Yukiko Eriko to the media and it had been immediately accepted along with the fact that her family wanted her to be silent. They'd given her her belongings and immediately disowned her- a fact at which she laughed.

As it turned out, Leiko, unlike Eriko, had no notion of stage fright. Indeed, there her arrogance was increased enough to make her worthy of her name. Between Leiko's newly found funds, the talent of the band, and Drem and Leiko's natural chemistry on the stage, they'd immediately found their way to the top of the metal charts.

And now they wanted Daisuke and Satoshi to come to one of their shows. "…Leiko says that she can track down Dark and Krad…Do you think she'll manage?" asked Daisuke quietly.

Satoshi looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't doubt it. They are like entities. I'm sure she'll manage." he concluded.

Daisuke smiled. "I'm glad then, we should start packing."

"I never agreed," said Satoshi raising a delicate brow.

Daisuke kissed him slowly before drawing back. "As if you'd refuse,"

XxXxX

Leiko smiled as she read the acceptance letter. "They're coming! This is so cool! We have to put on the best show ever!"

"Yes my little stage stealer, I'm sure we will," said Drem smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist as he nipped at her throat.

"Mmm…I'll share the stage with you, if you share your thoughts,"

"Well now, that'll just have to wait until the day of the reunion," said Drem kissing the tip of her nose.

Leiko kissed him deeply laying her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh. "It's almost time Drem. I'm happy. And it's thanks to you."

"You are my happiness," said Drem kissing her brow. "Now come on, I have to finish the arrangements for the show."

XxXxX

Daisuke peered from behind the curtain in awe. He couldn't believe the huge assortment of people that were there. He'd actually managed to spot his mother, father, and grandfather in the front row- surrounded by body guards.

His and Satoshi's tickets however were all access back-stage passes. "I can't see them!"

"Relax," said Satoshi. "We haven't seen Drem or Leiko yet either, so we can't be sure that they're not here,"

"Who's not here, creepy boy," said an all too familiar voice.

Satoshi simply smirked as Daisuke stiffened and turned around slowly before hugging Dark tightly. "Dark! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Can't- Breath!" murmured Dark, face turning red.

"Sorry!" said Daisuke letting him go with a blush.

"Wow Dai-chan, you've grown up," said Dark fixing his hair. "So have you creepy…man…" he said nodding at Satoshi.

"And you haven't," said Satoshi raising a brow. "To be honest I'd have been disappointed to have found you any other way. How are you Dark?"

"Good, good, I'm an art critic now," he said with a smirk. "Ironic isn't it? You have no idea how often I've been asked to comment on Daisuke's work. You're brilliant Daisuke,"

"Thanks," said Daisuke cheerfully.

"I've been considering stealing your work,"

"…You'd better be kidding,"

"Well now-" began Dark, only to be cut off by the roaring of an enthusiastic crowd.

"And now presenting! Child With a Collar!"

XxXxX

(STOP! Here's the 300 review picture I owe you guys! http:www . deviantart. Com /view /13249695/ Just take out the spaces and enjoy)

He smiled as the band came out on stage, Drem and Leiko were beautiful children. And naming the band after Eriko, Child With a Collar, was a stroke of genius. They'd contacted the others, and now his prey was in range.

He smirked. It wouldn't be long.

XxXxX

"Hello Tokyo! I'm Drem!" said Drem grabbing the microphone.

"And I'm Leiko!" said Leiko standing on her toes so she could shout into the microphone over his shoulder.

Drem pulled Leiko to his side. "And we're Child With a Collar! And today we have very special guests here! Without them, the rise of Child With a Collar wouldn't have been possible! And in hopes of getting two stubborn angels back together we dedicate our first song to them. Instead of performing our own work we'll be doing a song by muse called Time is Running Out!"

XxXxX

I think I'm drowning asphyxiating I wanna break the spell that you've created

Dark watched them playing their song. He knew it was dedicated to him and Krad, but he hadn't seen Krad. He'd been genuinely surprised when Leiko had tracked him down, but Krad had always been less conspicuous than he was, and he didn't know if she'd managed to track Krad down, or if Krad would come anyways.

You're something beautiful a contradiction I wanna play the game I want the friction

He smiled at Drem and Leiko, they really did have amazing stage energy. Leiko and Drem played their guitars back to back as their voices created a perfect harmony. Their lithe bodies gleamed under the stage lights and both male and female fans screamed out in excitement.

You will be the death of me yeah, you will be the death of me bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it

Truth was, it had been his idea to part ways with Krad for a while, but he didn't know that Krad would never seek him out. After one year he'd gone to look for him, but Krad was the most difficult Hikari work to track down.

our time is running out and our time is running out you can't push it underground we can't stop it screaming out I wanted freedom but I'm restricted I tried to give you up but I'm addicted

He sighed. Ironic. That's what it was. He still had all his powers, but they did him no good in stealing the one work he wanted to steal.

now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation you'll never dream of breaking this fixation you will squeeze the life out of me bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it

It was just painful to think that after all this time, Krad hadn't once tried to track him down. He'd become a famous art-critic for that reason. So that it would be easy for the ice angel to track him down.

our time is running out and our time is running out you can't push it underground we can't stop it screaming out how did it come to this you will suck the life out of me

He sighed as Daisuke and Satoshi held each other. They were in awe of how close Leiko and Drem were. It was almost like a fairy tale. It seemed everyone had a happy ending but him and Krad.

bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it our time is running out and our time is running out you can't push it underground we can't stop it screaming out how did it come to this?

When the final lyrics had been sung the crowd cheered. Leiko lived it up running to the front of the stage, doing the rock-on sign and generally putting the crowd into a frenzy. She grinned, loving the attention. Drem smiled as he watched her before pulling the mike to himself again.

"Now, I'm sure you all know that the Yukiko family disowned our dear Leiko."

Leiko turned to him with a confused look on her face. It had been publicly announced- with some amusement on her part. She didn't know why he was bringing it up. "As thus, she hasn't really taken a last name. So in a moment of clear insanity, I've decided to offer her mine."

Leiko's jaw dropped as he kneeled before her and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a ring.

"Leiko, will you marry me?"

"Drem," she said hugging him. "Of course I will!"

XxXxX

The group had gathered in the dressing room along with an ecstatic Leiko who'd settled herself immovably in Drem's lap. "I'm so glad you all made it," said Drem with a grin. "This is perfect. You all have to go to the wedding! I have the arrangements set up for three days from now!"

"Oh! And I want Emiko to be the maid of honor!" said Leiko.

"And I want Kosuke to be the best man- And Satoshi and Dark, you have to be the grooms men!" said Drem.

"What about me?" asked Daisuke with knitted brows.

"Um…Daisuke?" murmured Leiko. "Me and Drem discussed this…And awkward as it's going to be…I don't know any girls…And you and Satoshi will want to dance together anyways and-"

"Are you asking him to be a brides maid?" asked Emiko with a broad grin.

"Yes…" said Leiko grinning nervously.

Naturally Daisuke was taken aback but soon enough he laughed. "Sure, why not? Might as well,"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Leiko hugging him tightly.

No one noticed when Dark walked out, except for Drem who'd been watching the kaitou's face. Dark was clearly noting that fact that he would be the only one in the wedding unpaired, and he'd left silently. Drem sighed, but turned back to the conversation smiling. He was confident everything would work out.

XxXxX

Dark laid down on the bed of his hotel room. Naturally, he wouldn't refuse Leiko, especially not now that she'd found happiness. But, he knew for a fact, that the whole time his smile would be forced.

He sighed and closed his violet eyes. "This is an uncomfortable ass bed," he muttered.

"Bet I could make it more comfortable!" purred a familiar voice.

Dark barely made it out of the bed as it was impacted with a burst of energy that left it lacking to say the least. Half of it had been disintegrated.

He'd rolled onto his knees with a ball of energy in his hands ready to shoot. Before his eyes widened. "Krad?" he asked incredulously. "What the hell?!"

"I've been looking for you Dark mousy," said Krad smiling impishly. "And now I have you,"

Dark backed away. Krad was as beautiful as ever, and just as powerful it seemed. He was shocked to silence for a while before he narrowed his eyes turning around. "What's going on Krad? Have you decided to kill me? You can skip the theatrics, I'm not going to fight you." he said lowering his head and closing his eyes. "Take your shots if you want to."

He winced as Krad chuckled but he kept his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to see Krad betray him if that was what was to pass. Soon enough Krad's footsteps stopped and Dark felt Krad playing with his hair.

"My dear Dark Mousy." he said nibbling at Dark's neck. "You forget, you may be the thief, but I'm the hunter,"

'Click!'

"And it appears, dear kaitou, that I've caught you."

Dark's eyes shot open and he tugged his wrists which had been restrained with handcuffs. "You stole my heart Dark mousy, and I intend to catch yours,"

Dark smiled. "Well this is interesting. How did you get your powers back."

"Training dear mousy, training, I am a Hikari after all." said Krad nibbling Dark's shoulder which he'd mysteriously bared before Dark had even noticed his shirt had been unbuttoned.

"Mmm, and I'm a Niwa," said Dark wrapping his now unbound hands around Krad's waist. Krad smirked and pushed Dark onto the couch.

"I know, my thief."

"You're going to have to catch me first hunter," said Dark with a smirk.

"Gladly."

XxXxX

"Damn." said Dark.

"What?" asked Satoshi.

"I thought when Leiko made Daisuke and Krad her bridesmaids-"

"I'm no where near dumb enough to try to make Krad wear a dress," said Leiko shoving Dark playfully.

"They're pretty enough," mused Dark.

"Don't push your luck Dark, you're not going to be so fortunate next time you sleep on the couch," growled Krad.

"Don't want to know, don't want to know, don't want to know," muttered Daisuke.

"It's okay Daisuke, we can traumatize them with our stories if they get too raunchy," said Satoshi pulling Daisuke to him.

"You forget, I was in Daisuke's mind for a long time, I know all his fantasies," said Dark smirking. "So have you two had any interesting adventures in the cell blocks at Satoshi's work?"

"Dark!" squeaked Daisuke.

"Cellblocks?" said Satoshi.

Krad rolled his eyes and pulled Dark to him. Dark turned and initiated a kiss. "Corny end line," murmured Dark.

"What?" asked Krad incredulously.

"I was thinking, that Leiko and Drem, and Daisuke and Satoshi were going to live happily ever after. They're a damned cliché." muttered Dark nuzzling Krad's neck.

"Mmm, we'll make our own clichés Dark Mousy, believe me," said Satoshi.

"I'll take your word for it hunter, at least now that I've stolen the last Hikari artwork," said Dark.

"Then I guess I'll be content to be a captive of the dark,"

THE END!

OKAY PEOPLES! It's now time for you to decide what I write next!

A. Feminine Wiles (sequel to Captive of the Dark) Comedy/Romance Rating-PG13-R

Dark and Krad are happily together and so are Daisuke and Satoshi- but the question still remains. Could Satoshi catch Dark? Well when a Hiwatari artwork pops up mysteriously they take that as a chance to find out. One problem- It turns them into women! Now the only way for Dark and Satoshi to regain their man-hoods is to find true femininity- In other words, to get pregnant!

B. Heirs of Darkness and Light

Hikari Satoshi is the cool calm and collected Prince of Atlantis, Krad is the leader of his Royal Guard. As the crowned prince of Atlantis it's up to Satoshi to find a sacrifice for a demon that seeks to destroy his kingdom. The demon requests a pure sacrifice, a Niwa.

Daisuke and his half brother Dark live in the poor area of Atlantis, Dark as a thief, and Daisuke as a choir boy for a rich family. When Dark hears that a Niwa is to be used as a sacrifice he hides Daisuke the last place the Royal guards will look for him- In the palace as a servant boy, right under Satoshi's nose. Meanwhile, as a half-blooded Niwa Dark leads Krad on a chase all around the kingdom. Much Yaoi ensues.

Please review- I'll give you a cookie- And a review response in the next story I write!


End file.
